Kiss Away the Pain
by ravinegirl28
Summary: Sean and Emma are best friends. Closer than close. But no one knows what they do behind closed doors. No one knows why neither of them are in a realtionship. They don't even know themselves. No one know how they take away each other's pain. Or do they?
1. Chapter 1

Ok this is my first story on this website, so don't be too harsh with the comments. This story will end up a Semma. Trust me Sean and Emma will not seriously date anyone else during the whole story. I do not own Degrassi, Sean or Emma. If I owned Sean, at least he'd have a reason to have left Degrassi. Haha

Summary: Sean came back from Wasaga Beach a month after he left Degrassi. Him and Ellie are just friends and Ellie is now dating Craig. Jay is still with Alex and Secrets NEVER happened in this ff. Sean still goes to visit his parents every other weekend. He has a truck now. With tinted windows, FYI it means no one else can see in. hehe And it's a nice truck! Tracker and Sean still talk all the time. Tracker in engaged to a girl named Wendy. When Sean left for Wasaga, Sean and Emma still talked all the time, they're best friends now. They consider each other family. Their families and them put together…they're all one big happy family. Emma and Alex are good friends now too and so are Emma and Jay. Manny and Emma are not on speaking terms because I don't like Manny. That should just about cover everything. Oh and Ash left for London but nothing else from Season 5 happened. Any questions, just ask. Oh by the way Sean has been back from Wasaga for 2 months.

Chapter 1

Sean's POV (what he says will be in quotations, the rest is thoughts.)

Emma takes one more exasperated breath before she slides off my lap and into the seat next to me in the truck. I put my shirt back on and Emma fixes her skirt and hair, so it doesn't look like we were just out here screwing each other's brains out. No one knows about what Emma and I do. To everyone else we're just best friends. But Emma and I have a very special relationship. It all started a few nights after I came home from Wasaga. Em and I were inseparable as always……

FLASHBACK  
Sean's apartment living room that he got back even after Ellie moved back in with her mom.

Emma-" Sean, I'm really glad you're home! It's great to have my best friend back again!"

Sean-" Yeah, it is great isn't it?"

Sean gives Emma a huge bear hug from behind. Emma starts to cry and Sean turns her around and starts to wipe away her tears.

Sean-" Em, what's wrong?"  
Emma-" It's Snake….they think his cancer….they think it's back."

Sean-(holding her while she cries)" Em, I'm sure he'll be ok. He pulled through last time. And besides right now, we don't know anything for sure. Right?"  
Emma-" NO…but still. He'll have to go through all these tests…it could take months!"

Sean-" Shh. Em, it'll be fine."

Emma-" No! It won't be!"

Sean-" Em, am I your best friend?"  
Emma-" Of course!"

Sean-" Then trust me when I say everything will be ok!"

Emma-" OK, I trust you. Everything will be ok."  
Sean wipes away Emma's tears with the pads of his thumbs. Emma's face is not even two inches from Sean's. That feeling that they had for each other started to rise back into their hearts…and their hormones. They both remembered what it felt like to kiss…to be in each other's arms. Emma had no time to be surprised when Sean grabbed her arms and pulled her into the most passionate kiss they have ever had. They would both never forget that kiss for as long as they lived.

Emma-(when the kiss finally ends, whispering)" Sean…."  
Sean just responds by kissing her even harder, this time slipping his tounge into her mouth. Emma kisses him back, massaging her tounge with his. They fall back onto the couch. Sean falls fully on top of Emma, but she doesn't seem to mind. This make-out session went on for about an hour before they realized what they were doing.

Emma-(pulling away)" Wait stop! Sean, we can't. I mean….you and me…together…."  
Sean-" I know…I know. It always ends badly."

Emma-" And we both end up heartbroken."

Sean-" But it just felt…so good. TO kiss you again. To feel you again."

Emma-(closing her eyes)" It really did. But we can't. We just can't."

Sean-" You're right."

Emma calls home to tell her mom that she's sorry she's late, but when no one picks up Emma starts to panic and assumes they're at the hospital for Snake.

Sean-" Em, it's fine calm down."

Emma-" Oh my God! He's going to die."  
Emma just kept repeating that. The only way Sean could think of to stop her was to kiss her. And he did. Emma kissed him back and they ended up on the kitchen table this time. But they end up getting carried away and (not going into detail) end up waking up in Sean's bed around 9 AM.

Emma-" OH no. Sean What did we do last night?"  
Sean-" You can't tell me I was so bad you forgot already."  
Emma-(smirking)" No it's not that…you were… good. Really good. And last night was amazing. But what did we promise each other last night? No relationship between us!"  
Sean-" I know. But you can't tell me you didn't enjoy what happened last night."  
Emma-" I did enjoy it! It was amazing! I just…this just can't be happening."

Sean-" Yeah, you're right. This shouldn't happen.

Two nights later Emma finds out Snake's cancer is back. She went back to Sean's apartment and they ended up doing it again. Ever since then, whenever Sean and Emma had a problem or were upset they would go to each other….and it would always end in sex. Emma still loved Sean, and Sean still loved Emma but they both thought they lost their chance to be with each other back in grade 9. So they settle for this. By the way Emma and Sean are in 11th grade in this story.

END FLASHBACK (back to Sean's POV)

Back to what I was saying. Em and I have a very special relationship. We can never get enough of each other. Emma started wearing mini skirts for easier access for places like my truck, janitors closets, and even empty classrooms. Emma and get into it so much that she leaves scratch marks on my back. I leave some on hers sometimes….sometimes I leave them on her thighs…just above the end of her mini skirt. No one knows what happens with me and Em, not even Jay. Boy would he just LOVE this news.

Emma's POV:  
We're at the hospital for Snake again tonight. He's not dying, the chemo seems to be working but we're never sure. And it's really nerve racking. Craig, El, Jay, and Alex are all in the waiting room. Whenever my mom and I are at the hospital, Joey takes Jack and Sean, Craig, El, Jay, and Lex are all here within seconds. We're all like one huge family. I just had a breakdown a few minutes ago. Sean said we were going to the car to talk. That was our excuse for everything and everyone believed it too. But we never talked. We just screwed each other senseless. As we fix ourselves so it doesn't look suspicious, I wonder what Sean's thinking.

Jay's POV:  
Emma and Sean just came back into the room. They were gone for only 15 minutes this time. GOD! Normally they're gone for 45 at the least. They're really getting good at hiding this thing. Emma and Sean think that we don't know. But we do, well Lex and I do at least. I'm not so sure about everyone else, but I can tell El and Craig suspect. But it's so obvious. As they sit back down in their seats next to each other, Sean winces when his back hits the chair and Emma's skirt goes up enough for me to see the scratches and hand marks on her thigh. They're both still breathing heavily and had hot and heavy looks on their faces. Especially Sean, I mean he had this " I just got fucking lucky! " look on his face. It was obvious they were just in his truck fucking each others brains out! Lucky Sean, I mean geez Greenpeace got HOT! With a capitol H! But I'm definitely satisfied with Alex. Whenever crisis hits Bam Bam and Greenpeace are always in the truck, closet, or empty classroom. Now we see where I got the Bam Bam thing from. Hehe I wonder how long they're going to screw each other for before they realize they're so fucking in love it's obvious to a blind and deaf person! ( Sean grabs Emma's hand for support as they see Spike come out of Snake's room. No one but Jay sees Sean's other hand slide up her thigh, very close to the bottom of her mini) SEE! God! They're all over each other in front of Spike for God sakes! Morons! I can't believe they think they can get away with it without anyone knowing.

Jay rolls his eyes at them as Sean removes his hand. Spike says Snake will be fine and that they could all go home.

What do you think? I need 4 comments before I go on and tell what happens next! Tell me now if it sucks!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Alex's POV:  
It was completely obvious what Emma and Sean were doing in that truck. I refuse to ride in that thing anymore! God knows what could be in it! I mean come on! I can see the scratch marks on Em's thighs. And I see the way Sean winced when his back hit the back of the chair. I can tell what Jay is thinking too….he's thinking the same thing I am. Only he has some weird smile on his face. UGH! Jay is so perverted. But I love him. I have since the 8th grade, which is when we started dating. Amy dragged me to some dumb party or something. And she made up for it by introducing me to her dates hot friend. God is Jay hot. But anyways back on topic! This whole Emma and Sean thing, not good! I can't believe they're doing each other. I mean I always thought they would get back together. Truth be told I've always liked Greenpeace, even if I didn't show it. I always liked that she stood up for what she believed in and then dumped Sean when he treated her like dirt. But I never thought I'd end up being best friends with her my senior year of high school. But anyways, I never thought her and Sean would be the type to have a friends with benefits thing going on. Well Sean is, but Em isn't. They're so in love, have been since grade seven. As Paige would say, "They're soul mates with a capitol S! " I can't believe I'm actually friends with Miss Queenbee. It's so surprising. But back on topic, Emma and Sean are meant to be. I just hope they realize it soon! This let's screw each other relationship thing they have going, is just not healthy.

Emma's POV:

My mom just walked out of Snake's room. Sean is squeezing my hand for support. I squeeze back as my mom starts to talk.

Spike-"He'll be fine! Don't worry. The chemo is just wearing him out. That's why he fainted. You can all go home now!"

I let out a sigh of relief as I hug my mom.

Spike-"Sean can you drive Em home for me? I'm just going to stay here tonight."

Sean-"Sure, come on Em."

My friends and I all hug my mom one last time before walking out of the hospital and into the parking lot.

Craig-"Well I think he'll be fine."

Oh God! I really don't need Craig's corky sense of humor or everyone else crowding around me making sure I'm alright. I just can't deal with it right now. Sean must be able to see right through me because his eyes are telling mine that he'll get them out of there.

Sean-"Guys, Emma must be really tired. So how about we give her some space. I'll take her home and we'll talk to you guys tomorrow."  
Sean must be my guardian angle!

Sean's POV:

I can tell Emma wants them out of here. She doesn't want to see anyone right now. I can see it in her eyes. I need to get her home. She won't make it through the rest of the night with everyone else annoying her with questions about how she's doing. I know how she's doing. She's scared out of her mind. As everyone else agrees and says their goodnights, I don't take my eyes off of Emma's. And before I know it we're in my truck driving to her house. After about three minutes of silence, she finally talks.

Emma-"Thanks Sean. I really couldn't deal with them being here right now."  
Sean-"I know. I saw it in your eyes."

She flashed me the cutest smile when I said that. God I want her. I want her every second of the day. The ways he wears strawberry flavored lip gloss and shampoo. And the way she laughs and her smile. Oh God, her smile could put wars to peace. I love her so much…Wait! No I don't. I don't love her, I mean I do but in a best friend kind of way. Oh, who the hell am I kidding? I'm completely in love with her! I'm head over heels, heart stopping, breathing hard, time stopping, rabbit fucking in love with Emma Nelson! I just wish I still had a chance with her. I know I threw away the last chance I had with her way back in grade nine. Besides I wouldn't be able to handle it if I broke her heart again. I need her, I can't handle her not being in my life for so long like that last time we broke up. My whole world changed and turned black. I'm just happy we do what we do. I'd rather be dating her and be able to tell her how I feel. But for now, I guess I'll have to just settle for kissing away her pain. Just like she does for me. I 'm so lost in thought I almost passed her house.

Emma-"Sean come inside with me."

Sean-"Not so sure if that's a good idea, Em."

Emma-"Sean please! I need you right now."  
Sean-"Ok, I'll come in."

I know what she wants me to come inside for. I want it too, but I always like her make her say she wants me. I love it when she flirts with me and whispers things into my ear in that sexy voice she has when no on is listening.

(They just entered the house. Emma takes Sean's hand and leads him to her bedroom. As soon as they get down there she pushes him up against a wall and starts kissing him. He has no complaints as he slips his tongue into her mouth and his hand under her shirt.)

I love Emma, don't get me wrong. But I also love this side of her. The side that wants me as much as I want her.


	3. Chapter 3

Don't worry guys. This is rated M for a reason. It will get more graphic. I'm just trying to introduce the story before I get into the details. But don't worry it won't have any actual sex scenes. But trust me, it won't stay so not M rated for long.

Chapter 3

Ok I'm just going to pick up where I left off. Sean just slipped his hand up Emma's shirt while she has him pushed up against a wall. They're making out intensely. Emma pulls Sean off the wall and they both stumble to find the bed. When Emma's legs hit the end of the bed she breaks the kiss with Sean and sits on the bed. She looks into his eyes. He looks back at her and places on of his hands on her cheek and the other beside her leg on the bed. He kisses her with pure passion, and she kisses back. Emma starts to lie back on the bed and pulls Sean over her. Sean rests in-between her legs and has his hands on her waist. As Sean makes his way to Emma's neck, she runs her fingers through his hair. Which seems to get Sean even more turned on because he moaned into her neck. Emma ran her hands underneath Sean's shirt and traced her scratch marks lightly with her finger. Sean broke their kiss for a brief second to remove his shirt. After a few more minutes of making out Emma broke the kiss and moved to Sean's neck. Sean closed his eyes and moved one of his hands underneath her shirt. He left it there for a while just massaging the skin over her stomach. Emma and Sean treated every encounter they had together as an unexplored territory. Even though they'd slept together before they got so lost in each other they wanted to make sure every second they had with each other was put to good use. Sean soon moved his hand up to the edge of the bottom of Emma's bra. He just about slips his hand underneath it until his cell phone rings.

Sean-(groaning) "Fuck!"

Emma-"Just let your voicemail get it."

Sean-(removing his hand from underneath her shirt and sitting up on his knees)"I have to. It could be my parents. They will freak if they can't find me. It's almost midnight and on a Monday night."

Sean answers his phone and rolls his eyes as the sound of his mother's voice floods his ear. Emma got up off the bed and put some strawberry flavored lip gloss on her chapped, from kissing, lips. Soon Sean was off the phone and he walked up behind her and hugged her from behind.

Sean-"Em, I have to go to my parents house this weekend. You want to come with me for the weekend?"  
Emma-"Sure, at least that way I can get away from all of this drama in Degrassi. We can just have a nice weekend at the beach."

Sean-"Yep, definitely. Besides my parents love it when you come to Wasaga with me. They love you."

Emma-"I know. I love them too. I love this big happy family that we have with my parents and your parents and Tracker and Ellie, Jay, Craig, Alex, and you and me. And heck, even some of your friends from Wasaga. I'm glad you and Tyler patched things up."

Sean-"Yeah me too. I'm so glad I came back from Degrassi. I'm so glad that we're back…..I mean that things are back…to normal."

Emma-"Me too."

Emma turned around and hugged Sean. Sean pulled her closer to him as the hug turned into a deep kiss. Emma and Sean heard the front door open and heard Emma's mom yelling for her and Sean. (she knew Sean was there because his truck was in the driveway) They look at each other and scramble to fix themselves.

Spike-(once Emma and Sean come up the stairs)"Hey you guys. Snake seemed fine for tonight so I just came home. I figured Sean would still be here so I brought a pizza. I know it's late but we've all be through a rough time tonight so Sean you can stay until 2 at the latest."

Emma-"Thanks mom, that's great. We were just about to watch a movie. Are you going to bed?"  
Spike-"Yeah I'm exhausted goodnight guys."

Spike hugs them both and goes to her bedroom.

Emma-"I'll get the plates and you can go pick out the movie."  
Sean-"Ok!"

Emma-"And I don't want to watch that mobster movie again!"

Sean-"Aw come on Em! The Godfather is classic!"

Emma-"I don't care! I'm not watching it."

Sean makes a sad face as he puts in some scary movie that he knows will scare the hell out of Emma. That's what he wanted to she'd hug him tight.

Sean and Emma curled up on the couch together and watched a movie.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey do any of you readers know what this one story is called? I forget. It's one where Emma goes to Wasaga to find Sean but he's with Tracker in California. And she goes to Cali to go to Tracker's wedding or something and her and Sean get back together. She finds out Snake has cancer or something like that and she has to go home right away. Her mom makes her mom and she discovers she doesn't have Sean's number. Two years later Sean and Tracker move back to Degrassi or something and it's all fucked up. Anyone at all know what it's called or who it's by?

Chapter 4

This takes place the night after I last posted.

Emma, Alex, Ellie, Paige, Hazel, Jay, Craig, Sean, and Jimmy are all going to a night club tonight. Kind of like the rave in "Against All Odds." Emma and Sean never had sex last night because Emma's mom came home. So they both wanted each other. Especially Sean. (It's Sean here! Haha) Emma, Alex, and Ellie are all in Emma's room getting ready. Jay is picking them up and they were meeting everyone else there. Alex is wearing the usual, baggy pants and a white tank top with a black bra underneath. Only this time, the shirt looks more like an actual bra and her pants are really low and she's wearing those pointy boot things. Ellie is wearing black fishnets with a short skirt, a shirt with cut like rips in it and those not pointy boot things she wears. Emma is wearing tight booty jeans with a strapless blue shirt that didn't have a back, it just had strings pulling it together. It works kind of like a corset. She's wearing pointy boot things also. They're all just applying lip gloss when they hear Jay's car honking.

Ok I'm skipping to when they get to the club. Em, El, Lex, and Jay have just found everyone else. Sean pulls Emma to the dance floor.

Sean's POV:

They're playing this really fast song. I think it's called "Just a Little Bit "or something like that. It's a sexy song and Emma's the most sexy chick in here tonight. And this is just pure torture! She's grinding her backside into me and her arm is around my neck, pushing my head down so I have a clear view down her shirt. She's doing it on purpose too! I know she is! Emma Nelson, Cause girl, Greenpeace…is a flirt! Hard to believe but she is. I think I'm the only one who knows how much she flirts. But then again I think I'm the only one she flirts with because she knows I want her as much as she wants me. Oh God! Emma's grinding into me harder now…she seems to be really getting into this song…this dance. She's making it really hard for me to NOT scream "FUCK ME!" right here on the dance floor. Well you know what, two can play at that game Greenpeace!

Emma's POV:  
I love flirting with Sean! It's so funny! I know he totally wants me…just about as much as I want him. OH GOD! Sean just started kissing my neck…at my weak spot. It's my one true weakness. That's so unfair! Ok…I started it but still! UGH! Two can play at that game Sean!

No one's POV:  
Emma turned around so her body was fully pressed against Sean's. Their bodies are still dancing to the music. Emma kisses Sean on the neck…right where his weak spot is. He closes his eyes while she attempts to give Sean a hickey. Just then Emma's leg "accidentally" rubs Sean in between his legs.

Sean's POV:

That's it! I can't stand for this anymore!

Sean kisses her so hard and passionate Emma didn't have time for the surprise. They continue to make out until the song was over. They both just realized what they did. They just let their passion get the best of them…in a crowd! In front of their friends! But no one really seemed to notice, all their other friends were coupled off and making out. Paige was making out with the hot bar tender behind the counter. Since no one seemed to notice Emma took Sean's hand and led him outside. Sean fumbles with the keys and unlocks his truck. He tries to start up the truck, but Emma stopped him.

Sean-"What's wrong?"  
Emma-"I can't wait until we get home. Let's do it here."

Sean-"Your wish it my command."

Emma kissed Sean. But neither of them noticed that Jay and Alex came out right behind them to make out in Jay's car. Neither Jay nor Alex noticed them but Jay's car is parked right beside Sean's. Alex and Jay hop in Jay's car and start to make out while Sean and Emma do that same.

What will happen next? Will Sean and Emma be caught? R&R!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer-I do not own Degrassi….and unfortunately I don't own Sean or Jay either:(

Chapter 5

Scene-Sean's truck. By the way Sean's truck is one of those ones with three seats right behind the front. Emma and Sean are so caught up in making out that they haven't noticed Alex and Jay doing the same in Jay's car, which is parked right beside Sean's.

Emma is on Sean's lap. They continue to grope each other and make out.

Sean's POV:

I love this side of Emma! The wild, crazy, let's fuck each other in the truck side of Em. I'm going for her underwear when I realize she's not wearing a mini skirt like she normally is. Damn it Em! She starts to pull my shirt up and I let her move her hands up and down my chest. I love it when she does that! Oh God! She's running her hands through my hair! I love it when she does that too! Damn does she know how to turn me on…In the words of Liberty, "Sean, you're a simply hormonal teenage male." Wait! This is no time to be thinking of Liberty! EW! Don't want to be turned off completely. Emma's unbuttoning my pants…well I recovered quickly! "Em, you're not wearing a skirt. This isn't going to be as easy." "Sorry…well we could just flip down the front seats onto the back and lay down," she said in her sexy voice. "That works." I attempted to flip down the seats while not completely losing it when Emma found the sweet spot on my neck. After a few minutes of fumbling around I finally got the seats down. But it completely surprised me so I fell over backward and Emma just fell right on top of me, still not stopping the kissing on my neck. I start to untie the strings on the back of Emma's shirt when loud music blasts through the air. "What the fuck?" Emma gets off of me as we look out the window to see where it's coming from. "Oh shit!" I hear Emma mumble as she fixes her top. Then I see where she was looking. Right into Jay's car where Jay and Alex are listening to music, completely entangled in passion with one another. Just like Em and I had been a minute ago. Until we were rudely interrupted! But this meant that we couldn't do anything. We were stuck in here. "What in the fuck are we suppose to do now?" "I don't know Sean. I mean we can't leave because they could see us. And we can't risk starting up the car because then they would know we were in here the whole time…and they'd know we weren't in here just talking! And we can't exactly finish what we were doing because they might hear us!" "Em, the music is so loud I doubt they could hear Paige screaming about a bad hair day!" She giggled…God I love her laugh! It's so hot! She can be so incredibly amazing! I love her so much! NO! Wait! I can't love her. This is just simply a screw each other kind of relationship. We're not in love. Well maybe I am, but I know Emma isn't. I know she would never want a relationship with me after what I did to her in 9th grade. God! I hate it when I screw up! "Fuck it!" she whispered while she climbed back on top of my lap and pulled me in for a kiss. Hell yeah fuck it! They won't catch us anyways. They're too busy shoving their tongues down each other's throats. I have to remember to throw something at Jay for ruining me and Em's moment! Back to what I was doing before….removing the straps.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own a damn thing.

Chapter 6

Sean's Pov:

I just got Em's shirt off completely when Jay's insanely loud rap music turns off. What the hell? Does this mean he's finally going back inside? Emma must be thinking the same thing because she looks out the window, pressing her body fully against mine so that her bare chest won't show. We look over and see Jay and Alex getting out of the car and returning back into the club. "Finally!"

"I know. I can't believe we almost got caught Sean!"

"I know. But hey what fun is sex in a truck without the adrenaline rush of almost having your best friends catching you in a fucking masquerade?"

Emma giggles in the cutest way. "Well shall we continue or do you want to come back to my apartment?"  
" Well, maybe we should go back. I mean it's not worth getting caught, right?"  
"Yeah, um I'll try and figure out how to get this thing up while you put your shirt on."

I hand Emma her shirt and look away to put the seat up while she gets it back on. Damn I really need to figure out how to work this fucking seat! I'm about to put the keys in the ignition when Emma looks over at me and asks me to tie the ties together at the back of her shirt. JESUS! Could she make me want her anymore? I started fixing her straps for her when she looks over at me and says, "Sean, I'm glad we're going away this weekend. Do you think Tyler will throw any wild parties again?"

I laugh as I remember the last time I brought her to Wasaga with me. Tyler threw this unbelievably wild party and we ended up getting drunk and ended up in my truck near the beach. We passed out before we did anything though. Come to think of it, Emma and I have never done it in Wasaga before….we'll have to fix that! I'm so lost in thought of that as I drive us away from the club near my apartment, that I almost didn't hear her when she asked, "Sean, do you think that Cindy Mancini will be there again this time?"

Oh God. Now I remember why Emma and I got so drunk that night. Cindy Mancini, the slut of Wasaga, came over and started getting all touchy. Em got jealous and stalked off to get drunk. I went to find her and ended up getting drunk myself. We made up soon though when we kissed in my truck. I wonder why Em gets so jealous when I'm with other girls…I mean yeah I get jealous when she's with other guys but still.

"I don't know Em, but like I told you before I don't like her! She's such a slut. I would never go near her, let alone sleep with her."

"Well Sean, I guess I'm a slut too then huh?"

"What in the fuck are you talking about? You're not a slut Em!"

"I practically throw myself at you every night!"

"Well Em, if you didn't notice I throw myself at you too!"

"But it's not the same when you do it…I mean you could be messing around with tons of other girls for all I know!"

Where in the fuck was this coming from! That's it! Doesn't she know I care about her enough not to screw around behind her back like that! I stopped the car dead in the middle of the street. I guess it's a good thing it's three in the morning because no one else seems to be on the road.

"What? Is that really what you think of me Emma?"

"Well what am I suppose to think? Sean…you...me…us…"  
"I know it's complicated Em, but you're my best friend for God's sake! I would never take advantage of you like that!"

"I know Sean…it's just that ever since that night…the first night…this whole thing between us has been all fucked up!"  
"I know, I know. But I thought we agreed that we were doing this for the better."

"We did. But maybe we should just go back to being friends again."

Emma's POV:

Oh God! Did I really just pick a fight with Sean that ended with our whole let's fuck each other relationship going down the drain? How stupid am I? I know I want him! I'm so fucking retarded sometimes!

"Emma, do you really want to end this?"

"I don't know Sean. Let's just go back to your place and watch a movie or something. I can't go home right now. I know I sure as hell am too hyper to sleep."

"Fine, let's go."

Sean seems pissed at me as he starts the truck back up and pulls away. He hasn't said a word to me since our fight. I'm starting to feel guilty….finally! We're at his house. (After they get inside) Sean switches on the TV and searches for a DVD to watch while I pull up my hair and take off my shoes to get comfortable. I sat on the couch beside him soon after he put in Cruel Intentions. Oh great movie choice Sean! Damn it! He's doing this on purpose! He's trying to get me to realize I can't live one day without fucking him! Sometimes I can't….Ever since our fling started a few months back we haven't gone more than a week without screwing each other. We'll see Sean, we'll see. Sean puts his arm around me and pulls me closer to him as he rests one of his hands on my upper thigh. Like I can't see right through that! I know what he's trying to do! (A few minutes later) Sean's hand keeps inching up my thigh. He reaches the point in my jeans where there's no thigh left. He starts to move his hand toward the button on my jeans. I stand up and say, "Sean, I don't think we should be doing this."

He inches closer and closer to me; ignoring my argument. I move back towards to wall as he keeps moving closer and closer to me, not taking his eyes off mine. He pins me up against the wall and puts one of his hands in my front jeans pocket and moves it around. He knows that's one of my weaknesses. Damn it! He starts kissing my neck to add to it. I can't take it anymore!

"Sean…."

I know he loves it when I do that! I can tell too because he starts kissing me; harder each time pushing my body into his more. He pulls my off of the wall, not intending to let me fall, and flings himself along with me onto the couch. I don't know how, but I somehow end up underneath him, straddling him. This time when he goes for my jeans button I don't stop him. I move my hands to his belt and undo it, along with his jeans button. He swiftly takes out his wallet and removes a condom, like he has so many times before. We don't even bother to remove clothing as we get into it. God every time we fight we have the most amazing make up sex…


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer-I don't own Degrassi or any of its characters.

Chapter 7

I'm going to just skip to Friday for this chapter. This is the day Sean and Emma leave for Wasaga. It's after school at Sean's apartment. Sean's on the phone with Craig.

"So Sean, a whole weekend at the beach…with Em. I wonder how that will go."

Sean rolled his eyes. "God Craig how many times do I have to tell you that I don't like Emma that way? We're just friends ok."

"Sure man whatever you say. I thought El and I were just friends too. I mean come on it didn't even seem like we were friends at first. She was just my girlfriend's best friend. And then she became my best friend when Ash moved to London. I never thought we'd be more until one night we were watching a movie and I kissed her. And it was amazing. I can't believe I even wasted all that time with Ash when the love of my life was there the whole time…on the sidelines."

"Dude! Spare me the details of you and Ellie's love and mushiness. And let's not forget I really don't want to hear about the kissing either."

"Well Sean I guess you would know how she kisses."

"Not really Craig. I mean yes but no. See Ellie and I weren't in love. My whole heart wasn't in the relationship and neither was hers. So therefore the kisses weren't as amazing as what you would think….especially not as amazing as me and E—never mind."

"As amazing as you and Emma? Come on Sean! I know you still love her!"

"I do not! I just…sometimes I just wonder what could have been you know? I mean what could have been if I wouldn't have blown it in grade nine."

"It probably could have been amazing Sean. But you'll never know."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. I can't dwell on the past."

"No but you can on the present and future. Come on Sean. We all know you love her. Just give it a shot and tell her. I'm sure she feels the same way."

"Come on man. I don't love her that way. Besides after what I did to her she'd never love me again."

"But you'll never know unless you try."

There's a knock on Sean's door. Sean looks over and it and knows it's Emma. He always knows when it's Emma.

"Craig man I gotta go. Em's here. I'll talk to you when I get back from Wasaga."

"Alright man, see ya then. Bye."  
"Later."

Sean hears Emma knock again. She opens the door, peaks her head inside and says, "Sean? Are you here?"

"Yeah, sorry I had to get Craig off the phone. You know how he drags on," Sean said coming out of the bedroom rolling his eyes.

"Unfortunately I think we've all encountered the Craig babble."

"Yep. So you ready to go?"

"Yeah, I have all my stuff right here." She said pointing to the duffle bag on her shoulder and her purse on the other.

"Great me too. So now all I have to do is load it into the truck and then we can get out of here for our fun filled beach weekend," he said grabbing both their bags and heading to his truck.

Sean's POV:

Once I got everything loaded into the truck we took off. I can't wait. This is going to be the best weekend! Emma and I are going to have an amazing time. We haven't…let's just say kissed each other's pain away since the night we were at the club. It seems like it's been forever. Although that night was pretty amazing. We have the most amazing makeup sex ever. I swear. We did it twice that night. Emma's mom called her frantically when she discovered Em didn't come home the night before. Emma came up with the greatest cover though. Damn she impresses me sometimes.


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note:

Sorry everyone. I just submitted the last chapter by mistake. I'm still working on it. You'll have to wait a few days for the rest of it to be finished. I'm really sorry! Just in a daze right now. The rest of the chapter will be here soon I swear! Thanks.

Ravinegirl128


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer-I don't own Degrassi or any of its characters.

Chapter 7--Continued

I'm going to just skip to Friday for this chapter. This is the day Sean and Emma leave for Wasaga. It's after school at Sean's apartment. Sean's on the phone with Craig.

"So Sean, a whole weekend at the beach…with Em. I wonder how that will go."

Sean rolled his eyes. "God Craig how many times do I have to tell you that I don't like Emma that way? We're just friends ok."

"Sure man whatever you say. I thought El and I were just friends too. I mean come on it didn't even seem like we were friends at first. She was just my girlfriend's best friend. And then she became my best friend when Ash moved to London. I never thought we'd be more until one night we were watching a movie and I kissed her. And it was amazing. I can't believe I even wasted all that time with Ash when the love of my life was there the whole time…on the sidelines."

"Dude! Spare me the details of you and Ellie's love and mushiness. And let's not forget I really don't want to hear about the kissing either."

"Well Sean I guess you would know how she kisses."

"Not really Craig. I mean yes but no. See Ellie and I weren't in love. My whole heart wasn't in the relationship and neither was hers. So therefore the kisses weren't as amazing as what you would think….especially not as amazing as me and E—never mind."

"As amazing as you and Emma? Come on Sean! I know you still love her!"

"I do not! I just…sometimes I just wonder what could have been you know? I mean what could have been if I wouldn't have blown it in grade nine."

"It probably could have been amazing Sean. But you'll never know."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. I can't dwell on the past."

"No but you can on the present and future. Come on Sean. We all know you love her. Just give it a shot and tell her. I'm sure she feels the same way."

"Come on man. I don't love her that way. Besides after what I did to her she'd never love me again."

"But you'll never know unless you try."

There's a knock on Sean's door. Sean looks over and it and knows it's Emma. He always knows when it's Emma.

"Craig man I gotta go. Em's here. I'll talk to you when I get back from Wasaga."

"Alright man, see ya then. Bye."  
"Later."

Sean hears Emma knock again. She opens the door, peaks her head inside and says, "Sean? Are you here?"

"Yeah, sorry I had to get Craig off the phone. You know how he drags on," Sean said coming out of the bedroom rolling his eyes.

"Unfortunately I think we've all encountered the Craig babble."

"Yep. So you ready to go?"

"Yeah, I have all my stuff right here." She said pointing to the duffle bag on her shoulder and her purse on the other.

"Great me too. So now all I have to do is load it into the truck and then we can get out of here for our fun filled beach weekend," he said grabbing both their bags and heading to his truck.

Sean's POV:

Once I got everything loaded into the truck we took off. I can't wait. This is going to be the best weekend! Emma and I are going to have an amazing time. We haven't…let's just say kissed each other's pain away since the night we were at the club. It seems like it's been forever. Although that night was pretty amazing. We have the most amazing makeup sex ever. I swear. We did it twice that night. Emma's mom called her frantically when she discovered Em didn't come home the night before. Emma came up with the greatest cover though. Damn she impresses me sometimes.

FLASHBACK Still Sean's POV:

Emma and I had just woken up after our amazing night. Her head was lying on my chest and I was playing with her hair. She looked so beautiful in the morning light. We were having one of our moments…one of those incredible moments that was have often where we get completely lost in each other. Our moment was interrupted by Emma's cell phone ringing. Emma, completely dumbfounded from our moment, answered her phone, "Hello?"

"Emma where in the hell have you been? Are you ok? You never came home last night!"  
Emma suddenly looks at me in horror and says," Mom? Sorry I forgot to call last night. I've been…"

Suddenly Em looks at me with a mischievous smile on her face and continues her conversation.

"Mom, sorry I forgot to call. Last night Alex and Jay got into another one of their famous fights and Alex got completely trashed at that club we were at. Ellie and I had to get her to a safe place. We were going to take her to our house but we didn't want to risk waking Jack because he hasn't been sleeping well lately. So we took her to Ellie's and cleaned her up. By the time we were done we were exhausted and ended up falling asleep. I'm really sorry."

"It's ok Em. It's good that you got Alex home alright. Just next time don't forget to call. You need to get home in 15 minutes if you want to get to school on time!"

Em looks over at me and smiles.

"Mom, I'm just going to shower and change here at Ellie's. I can just borrow some of her clothes. I won't have time if I worry about going home first."

"Ok see you then, bye."

"Bye mom."

Emma presses end on her cell and immediately dials Ellie's number and asks her to bring her some clothes to my house because we accidentally fell asleep watching a movie and she didn't have time to go home to get ready. After Ellie tells her that she'll be there in 15 minutes as long as she could get a ride from Jay, Emma hangs up.

"Wow Nelson I'm impressed!"

"Well Cameron, after last night I'm impressed too!"

I pulled her body into mine and hugged her. I whispered in her ear, "I meant about last night too.

Emma smiled. "I can't believe she actually bought that story."

"Hey, I'd buy anything if you were selling it to me naked!"

She blushed and hit me lightly in the chest. "Sean!"

"What? It's true."

"Well we better get ready for school."

"You go ahead and get a shower Em, I won't have time. I'll answer the door when El comes and we'll give her a ride."

She started smiling at me in her mischievous way again. I love it when she does that. She wrapped my sheet around her body and walked to the door. She stopped and turned around.

"Well Sean, you could always join me."

WHOA! I was not expecting that one! Jesus! I grabbed two towels from my closet and followed her into the bathroom.

END FLASHBACK

"So Em, what do you want to do when we get there this weekend?"

"Well let's see here. Beach, beach, and more beach."

"Yeah unless Tyler throws another party."

"Oh yes. We can't forget Tyler Bishop's famous parties."

"If Tyler does have a party Em, let's promise each other something. Let's promise each other that we won't get mad over something or someone dumb like Cindy ok?"

"Ok, I promise if you promise."

"I promise."

Ok that's all I'm writing for this chapter. Sorry for all of the chapter confusion. I'll try not to let it happen again. I'm sorry this chapter is kind of short but I promise I'll make it up to everyone by making the next one really long. I have some really good plots for the next few chapters. I'll try and get the next chapter up in the next few days.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Emma's POV:

I'm glad Sean and I promised each other no fighting about anything this weekend. Sometimes all Sean and I do is fight. But that's what we do, we fight. It ignites our passion for one another. Our entire relationship consists of fight and makeup. But the make ups are always amazing. Sean and I are both stubborn people who tend to blame ourselves for things that aren't our fault. We're so different and so much alike at the same time. That's what makes us so great together. I only wish Sean and I had another chance as a couple. Eventually I'll have to move on. But ever since the first day of seventh grade, I have never loved anyone but Sean Hope Cameron. And I have a feeling that I will never completely be over him. I never got over him…not in seventh grade, not in ninth grade…not after the shooting…not now. But Sean and I can never be an "us" again. It always ends extremely badly. There's just no way it could work. The first time we were an "us" it ended horribly and we were both heartbroken…I don't even know what I was thinking when I broke up with him the first time. I mean yeah, he pushed me but I was never scared of him. I was never scared he was going to hurt me. After what he told me happened with Tyler, I just didn't know if Sean would ever be able to change. But he more than proved himself. Sean always felt like he wasn't good enough for me. And I never got that. Sometimes I feel like I'm not good enough for him. In Sean's mind he's not good enough because he doesn't have a lot of money or have good grades, or proper manners, or a good family life, and his parents and Tracker didn't have the greatest jobs, and the fact that his parents were alcoholics. But what Sean never realized is that I've always loved him and I never thought anything bad about him because of his flaws. I loved him more for them. But Sean is always so hard on himself. I see the good in Sean that he never sees in himself. Like how he would never push sex or violence against a woman. And how he tries to improve his grades by letting me help him study and by not skipping class anymore. How he would never let anything happen to anyone that he cares about. I mean come on he jumped in front of a frickin bullet for me. He cares about his family even though he doesn't show it. Sean Cameron is a hero…he'll always be MY hero. And I love him. But Sean will never realize all of these wonderful things about him that I love. God do I love him. (Emma's cell phone rings) I look up at Sean who looks over and seems surprised that it's been quiet for the past few minutes and answer my phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Em, it's me."

"Oh, hey El what's up?"  
"Nothing much just hanging out with Craig watching some cheesy scary movie marathon on TV. What are you and Sean up to? You there yet?"

"Nope, we're still in the car. We should be there soon though."

I look up at Sean and smile at him. He grabs my hand and holds it while trying to drive with the other. Sean can be so sweet at times. When no one is looking Sean acts like he's my boyfriend again. Just by the little things that he does.

"Oh ok. Well it's good to know you guys aren't pulled over making out somewhere."

I rolled my eyes.

"Ha ha. Very funny Ellie. But actually I was thinking of driving up to Alberta and making out with Tracker some and then maybe I'll score with Mr. Cameron and then maybe I can fit Sean into my busy schedule of shoving my tongue down Cameron boys' throats."

Sean looks at me extremely confused and says, "Em, please don't talk about your tongue and my dad in the same sentence ever again!"

I giggled and told him I'd explain it later as Ellie's voice once again flooded my ears.

"That's not what I meant Em. I just meant that you guys are so perfect for each other and you're completely oblivious to it!"

"Whatever Ellie."

"Look Emma you can't honestly tell me that you don't love Sean in any romantic way at all anymore."

Damn it! I sigh. I know I can't lie to Ellie.

"Look El…you're not completely wrong about that. Sometimes I do feel like that. But it doesn't change anything."

"Yes it does! If you still love him then you have to tell him Emma! You just have to! It's not fair to you or to Sean. Your whole life you'll wonder what could have been if you would have just told him. And Sean will probably always wonder what could have been too. But you'll both never find out if you don't try!"

I sigh again. Maybe Ellie's right. Maybe I should tell him.

"Ok. Ellie I'll think about it. But I need some time to think…without you listening into my thoughts. So I'll call you later, ok?"

"Alright then."

"You and Craig have fun with the cheesy scary movie marathon."

"We always do!"

"Bye Ellie."

"Later."

I sigh yet again as I hang up my phone. The thoughts in my head are flying a million miles a minute. My heart feels like it's going to burst out of my chest and fly out the car window. I don't know what to do anymore. Maybe there still is a chance with me and Sean. Maybe there will always be a chance with me and Sean…or maybe you only get one chance at fate…maybe this is my one chance at fate. There's only one way to find out. I guess I do have to tell Sean. But it will change everything. I'll think about it for a while and make my decision on whether to tell him or not tonight. I take a deep breath. Tonight.

Ellie's POV (This is where Ellie is at Craig's house. They're on the couch in the garage cuddled up together watching a scary movie marathon on TV. Ellie just hung up the phone after talking with Emma):

"So did she buy it babe?"

"Yeah Craig, she bought it. I can't believe it."

"Yeah well at least your Emma mission was easy; Emma can't lie to her best friends that know her so well. But Sean can lie about anything, to anyone. But hey at least one of them will tell the other that they love them."

"Yep, your brilliant master plan worked Manning. I'm surprised!"

"Are you now Nash?"

"Well part of me isn't I guess. You have to have one brilliant idea in one lifetime Craig. I guess you finally got yours!"

"HEY!"

I laugh as Craig throws a pillow at me. I really do love Craig. I can't believe I wasted all that time with Sean. I'm glad Craig and I finally got together though. Now instead of it being all about Craig and Ashley, for once it's about Craig and Ellie…Crellie. Hehe, that's funny. I can't believe I just thought that. It's like some lame name they give to couples off of TV shows. Weird.

"Hey El, do you want some more popcorn?"

"Sure. Um do you want me to call up Jay and Alex and tell them that the plan is finally starting to work while you make some?"

"Yeah, besides you probably don't want to go into the living room anyways. Joey's on a date with some 23 year old hottie that he has no idea what to do with. God knows they could be groping each other right now. (Craig makes a funny face) I don't even want to think about when me and Marco caught him buying condoms at the drug store! ICK! Besides isn't he supposed to be the one telling me sex is bad and making sure I have condoms? I mean jeez he asked me for five months after I got Manny pregnant if I had condoms when I went out to a party or something."

I laughed and said, "God Craig! You are such a drama queen…king…drama king."

"That's right and don't you forget it Nash!"

I throw a pillow at him and say, "Shut up about condoms and go get me some popcorn Manning!"

He throws the pillow back as he heads out the garage door. I pick up the phone and start to dial Jay's cell number. He should be picking Alex up from work right about now…

Back to Emma's POV:

We just pulled up to Sean's house. His mom is sitting on the porch in a lawn chair reading a book. She jumps up and hugs us both as soon as we get out of the car.

"Emma, I'm so glad you could come with Sean this time! We missed you!"

I laugh and briefly look at Sean and the smile on his face before saying, "I missed you too Mrs. C."

"Seany Tyler called just a little bit ago and said he'd be by to see you and Em at around 8."

Sean looked at me and laughed and then looked back at his mom.

"Ok mom, we'll make sure we're ready to see him."

All of a sudden Tracker comes out of Sean's house. Sean is so surprised he actually said, "What the fuck? Track what are you doing here!"

I laugh as Sean's mom tells him not to use bad language. Sean and Tracker hug. I haven't seen Tracker in so long. I run up to him and hug him.

"Tracker! I haven't seen you in so long! Welcome back!"

"Thanks Em, I missed you too!"

"So Sean, Emma since Tracker came for the weekend so unexpectedly he's going to be taking the couch. Which means you two will both have to sleep in Sean's room."

Oh shit!

Sean and I look at each other and smile. We both said ok and went to put our stuff in Sean's room. Well this definitely makes it harder for me to tell Sean how I really feel. I'll be sure to put this on my con list in my mental list of pros and cons. This is going to be a long fucking night!


	11. Chapter 11

I know I said nothing in season 5 happened yet at the beginning of the story but I'm going to put in things that happened in season 5 throughout the story. Only the things that I liked happened though. But everything from seasons 1-4 happened already EXCEPT SECRETS. Like that Joey is dating that 23 year old chick and such. You'll just have to see. I'm trying to clear up any confusion but I might just be adding to it so just ask if you have any questions.

Chapter 11

Sean's POV:

This is so perfect, Emma and I in the same room all weekend. Brilliant! I have to remember to be nice to Tracker while he's here. I can't believe my mom didn't make me sleep out in the living room with Tracker too. She said she did that because Track and I fight too much and Emma and I almost never fight…PSHT! That's what she thinks. Emma and I fight all the time. That's just the way we are. It ignites our passion for one another. God do we have passion. I've always loved that about us. No matter what we've been through our passion has never run out. Maybe it never will. But then again maybe Emma and I will never be a couple again. Maybe Craig was right. Maybe I should tell her. I mean we can't keep doing what we're doing for forever. Ok I really need to stop thinking about this. It will just make my head ache. Our whole relationship is way too fucking complicated to go over in my mind without the correct preparations first.

"Sean, Tyler's here. He said he's taking us somewhere. Are you ready to go?"

I hear Emma's voice through the bathroom door.

"I just got out of the shower Em. Tell him to give me 5 minutes to get dressed ok?"

"Ok. He said to hurry up though!"

I laughed as I heard Emma walk back into the living room. I guess Tyler does have another one of his wild parties in store for us. Oh God. This night could end in two ways. One way being me and Em in my truck or bed or whatever having an amazing time. The other way being me and Em fighting about Cindy or some dumb shit like that. I can tell this is going to be a long night…either outcome it will be an extremely long night. It's up to me to decide how I spend my long night…In a fight or in a truck…

No one's POV

Sean stepped out of the bathroom after he got dressed and put on his hoodie as he was heading into the living room.

"Hey Cameron! It's been a few weeks man! How are you?" Tyler said as he and Sean did the guy handshake thing.

"I'm good man. Glad to be back at Degrassi. Not that I didn't miss ya Bishop but I missed Em more!" Sean said as he hugged Emma. Tyler looked at them suspiciously. As if they were doing something illegal. Ever since the first time Tyler met Emma he knew that she and Sean were meant to be together. It amazed him that they weren't.

"Ok you guys ready to party?"

"Let me guess. You threw another one of your huge parties where everyone was wasted before it even started?" Emma said rolling her eyes, in her sarcastic voice, while the three of them walked out the door and towards Sean's truck.

"Do you have your car Ty or are you riding with us?"

"I have my car. Just follow me there ok?"

"Ok."

Emma and Sean get in Sean's truck and follow Tyler to the party. It's at a huge house right off the beach. There was a campfire type deal thing in the back of the house on the beach. People were everywhere, in the house, around the house, and on the beach. Some were drunk, not drunk, dancing in the middle of rooms, making out in corners, up in bedrooms doing God knows what.

Sean's POV:

We just got to the party and already Tyler went off with some hottie from Wasaga Beach High. That's Tyler for you. Manwhore extraordinaire. Emma and I are just kind of standing there awkwardly. It looks like there's something on her mind. If only I knew what she was thinking. But this is Em we're talking about here. I never know what she's thinking. I've known the chick for over 5 years and I'm still completely fucking clueless as to what she's thinking. Oh well. I'll just have to go with it.

"Do you want something to drink Em?"

"Uh, sure…but nothing too strong. Neither of us are too easy to handle when we're drunk."  
I swear she sets herself up for these things…she says things that in her mind sound innocent…but when I get a hold of her phrases I violate their innocence…hehe just like Emma. I pull her close to me and whisper in her ear, "You may not be easy to handle Em, but you're always a pleasure."

I expected her to blush and giggle and hit me in the chest like she always does. But this time, she scooted even closer to me and whispered in my ear, "Likewise Bam Bam."

She kissed my neck and pulled away from me taking my hand and pulling me towards the drinks. Whoa! I think someone's frisky tonight. Jesus…Damn does Emma look hot tonight…I didn't notice until now. She's wearing one of her famous mini skirts with a halter top and strappy sandals. She smells amazing too. GOD!   
This is going to be a long fucking night!

"So Em, do you want to dance?" I ask her handing her a drink.

"I'd love to." She says smirking at me and taking a huge gulp of her drink.

Whoa. This is like perfect timing. Just as Emma and I get out in the middle of the room where everyone else is dancing, a grinding song starts playing. This is going to be a great night. I think all of these cool things that are happening are signs. Ok great. It's the very beginning of the night and Emma is already turning me on. Jesus. I have like zero self control when it comes to her. We were dancing and having a great time…until Cindy Mancini….Wasaga's biggest slut walked up to us.

"Hey Sean. Looks like you're back for the weekend." She said winking at me and trying to flirt without being obvious…PSHT! She was always obvious.

"Maybe we could get together sometime."

I felt Emma tense up when she said that. Damn it!

"Um, no Cindy I don't think so. Sorry."

"Oh and why is that?"

I could tell Emma was extremely pissed right now. She stopped dancing. Great! Now she's going to run off and we're going to be fighting for the rest of the night. But she said something that surprised me.

"Actually Cindy Sean can't go off and have sex with you because he doesn't want to catch a bunch of STDs. Besides, he has a girlfriend."

And then she pulled me close to her and kissed me so hard and passionate that I dropped my plastic cup filled with beer.

Cindy made one of her girly pissed off noises that only Manny would know how to make and stalked off. She turned around before she left and yelled "If you change your mind I'll be around."

Emma and I just ignored her and kept making out ever so passionately right there on the dance floor…in front of everyone. Emma didn't seem to care and neither did I. We were having one of our moments again. We got completely lost in each other. We stayed like that for God knows how long. We didn't stop until I moved my hand from the back of her upper thigh underneath her skirt to her butt. She seemed to just then realize that we were in public and stopped. We looked at each other breathless.

"Well Em, I have to say I'm impressed."

"Oh and why is that?"

"I have a girlfriend?"

Emma looked at my completely shocked. She seemed to have just realized what she said. Her eyes start to water and she looks really mad at herself.

"Fuck!"

She ran out of there extremely quick. I ran after her and finally found her at the beach. Sitting on the shore just looking out into the ocean. She seemed to have found a spot that was secluded from the rest of the drunken partiers. I walk up to her and sit down beside her on the sand.

"So Emma want to tell me what in the hell is going on?"

"I'm sorry Sean."

"For what?"

"For saying that you had a girlfriend…for assuming that you didn't want to hook up with Cindy…fo-for fal-ling in lo-ove with you ag-ain…when this was meant to be just physical."

Oh God…here we go again. Emma's always blaming herself for things that are really dumb-WAIT! Wait, did she just say love? She just said she was falling in love with me again….WHOA! I love you too Em! I love you too! Say something you idiot! She's staring at me, tears streaming down her cheeks, waiting for me to either reject her or tell her I love her too. Why can't I say something? SAY SOMETHING CAMERON!

"Em…I-I-…."

What in the hell is wrong with me? This is what I've been waiting for! Why can't I say it? Why can't I tell her I love her too! I know I do! SAY SOMETHING YOU FUCKING IDIOT!

"I-I'm so-orry," Emma whispered ever so quietly. Then she ran off. Like she always does. Damn it! What in the fuck is wrong with me?

I love Emma more than anything in the world. But why can't I tell her?


	12. Chapter 12

Ok, I know you guys probably hate me right now for what Sean did. But I told you it would definitely end up a Semma! So no worries. You'll soon find out in the next chapter why Sean COULDN'T, not wouldn't, tell Emma that he loved her. And whoever wrote the review about Emma's mom finding condoms or something…that's not my story. Emma's mom never found anything. The only discussion about condoms was with Craig and Ellie back in Chapter 9 or 10.

Chapter 12

Emma's POV:

I stopped running after Sean was out of sight. I'm glad he didn't come after me. I need to be alone right now…to process everything that's happening. I can't stay the weekend here. Sean doesn't love me the way I love him. I should have known it. God! I'm so stupid! I know what I'll do. I'll call Jay, he'll come to get me. (Emma dug out her cell phone and dialed Jay's number.)

"Speak."

"Jay, it's me. Please come to get me."

"Em? What's wrong? Are you ok? Where's Sean? What happened?"

"I'll eventually be ok. Sean can go to hell and I need someone to come and get me! Please!"

"Alright, alright. I'll be right there. Bye."

I hung up and pulled my knees to my chest. I just sat on the beach, crying. Jay doesn't know where I am though, I better start making my way back to Sean's house.

Jay's POV (Before, during, and after Emma's call):

I have to go pick up Alex in an hour. Ellie just called me a few hours ago and told me about their plan and how it worked…I wasn't really listening. I mean I love Bam Bam and Greenpeace, don't get me wrong, I just don't like taking calls when I'm at the ravine. No one knows I come to the ravine almost every night. I come here to hook up with random girls in the van. A lot of the times it's with Amy. I know it's totally wrong to get blowjobs from your girlfriends ex best friend…but the ravine is where I go to blow off steam. I have to find a way to relieve stress somehow. Alex is always working or with Emma or fighting with her mom. She never has time for me anymore. So a few months ago I started coming to the ravine. Surprisingly it's close to DCS and no one has ever gotten caught before. Lots of people park their cars here and sit around the fire to get drunk…or meet people to hook up with. When guys meet the girls they want to hook up with they take them into the van and trade them those wire shiny bracelets for blowjobs. Sometimes if you get a girl like Amy she'll give you the bracelets if you do it to her. That Amy, she's a weird one. I know it's wrong what I do at the ravine, and I know I shouldn't do that to someone that I love. But who knows maybe Alex is cheating on me too…She's hardly ever around unless we're going to school or she needs a ride or we're hanging out with Em and Sean or El and Craig. We're never alone anymore and I'm sick of it! I know I'm being kind of selfish here but I tried to talk to her…she just shrugs it off and changes the subject. I feel guilty a lot…but I just do what she does, I shrug it off and change the subject in my mind. After a while I don't even feel what Amy is doing to me. It's like my sub-conscience state has taken over and told me not to feel it because it's not Alex. Maybe that's a good thing, maybe it's not. But I do know one thing. Until Alex gets over whatever the hell she's going through and won't tell me about, I'm going to keep going to the ravine. It's only fair. I just finished putting a shiny new red bracelet on Amy's wrist when my cell phone rang again. I looked at the caller ID and saw it was Emma's number. Shouldn't she and Sean be having a fuck fest right about now? There must be something wrong. I better answer it.

Amy looks at me and says, "It's ok, answer it. I'll wait."

Rule number 5 of the ravine: never leave the van alone.

"Thanks, Aim."

"Speak."

"Jay, it's me. Please come to get me."

"Em? What's wrong? Are you ok? Where's Sean? What happened?"

"I'll eventually be ok. Sean can go to hell and I need someone to come and get me! Please!"

"Alright, alright. I'll be right there. Bye."

I hung up my phone and just sat there for a second kind of in shock. Something bad must have happened because Em wouldn't call me to come and get her over a stupid little fight. She must have told Sean she loved him…he might not have said it back. Oh no! I better hurry up and get my ass up to Wasaga!

"Jay? You ok?"

"Uh yeah, I'll be fine Amy. I have to go though."

"Let me guess, something happened between Cause Girl and Sean?"

"How'd you know?"

"Well let's see here…they haven't left each other's sides since Sean came back to Degrassi and the whole time Sean and I dated he always mentioned Emma when we were…screwing around. He always claimed he said something else but he's been in love with her since forever…why I don't know. But that's Cameron's choice."

Screwed around? Did she just say screwed around? Em will not be happy to hear about this one.

"Amy did you and Sean ever have sex?"

"Depends on what you consider sex."

"Aim, come on, tell me."

"We never had sex. But we did fool around some. Not much just some. But mostly he just wanted to show off his hickeys to Emma to make her mad. So I don't even consider it that big of a deal."

Why do I care?

"Whatever. Look I got to go. Can we exit the van now?"

"After you."

I left the van and kissed Amy good bye. By the time I made it to my car Amy was already entering the van with some other guy. Sheesh! She gets around! I don't have any romantic feelings for Amy though…I don't think I have any feelings for Amy. I don't even think I consider her my friend. But I have to try and feel something. With Alex here but not really HERE Amy is my only way to try and feel something. I better go get Em.

(Jay got in his car and took off. He pulled out his cell and pressed Alex's cell number on the speed dial)

"I'm working. What?"

"Sorry Lex but Emma called. Something happened between Emma and Sean and I have to go get her. She's really upset. Do you think you can leave a few minutes early?"

"(muffled whispering) Yeah Paige can cover for me."

"Great. I'll be there in 5."

I hang up the phone and make a u turn to the movie theatre.

Emma's POV:

It took me about 10 minutes to make it back to Sean's house. But hey the slower I walked the more time I could kill before Jay got there or before Sean started to get worried and came after me. I knew Mr. and Mrs. C. would be asleep because when they cleaned up their alcoholic act, they both got good jobs and own a car fixing shop. They go to bed early and get up early. Now my only problem would be Tracker…he's sleeping in the living room and if I come home early, without Sean, and in tears he'll make me tell him what's wrong. I don't want to have to go through this whole thing with Tracker. It's bad enough I have to go through it at all. I can't believe Sean would do this to me…how could he take advantage of me like that? He told me he would never take advantage of me and of our "relationship." PSHT! Screw that…screw him…well then again that's how I got in this problem in the first place. UGH! This is so confusing. Why doesn't he love me? (Emma arrives at the Cameron household and takes a deep breath. She enters the house and sees Tracker sitting on the couch watching TV.)

"Hey Em, what are you guys doing home so early?"

"I felt like coming home."

"Where's Sean?"

"I don't know. I think he's still at the party."

I try to walk away, into Sean's room to get my stuff but Track says something that really surprises me.

"It doesn't matter what he says Em, he loves you."

I turned around and my head snapped up.

"What!"

"Let me guess…you told him you were in love with him and he didn't say it back?"

"Track…h-how did you know that?"

"Well let's see…you're crying and look like you have been for a while. You came back without Sean…and Sean wouldn't let you go out alone unless he had a good reason. You tried to avoid talking to me when you came in and you tried to head straight to Sean's room…probably for your stuff because I assume you called Jay or Craig to come and get you."

"Ok so fine…that's what happened. But I don't want to talk about it. I just want to get my stuff and wait for Jay. I don't want to have to think about it anymore."

"Em, you're going to be thinking about it for a while. Come on, you love him."

Oh crap. How does Tracker know all of this?

"I do love him Tracker. But he doesn't love me back."

"He does too Emma. He's loved you since the 7th grade for God sakes."

"How do you know that?"

"Because he studied with you…he never likes to study in front of other people it makes him feel stupid. He danced with you…he never dances and he didn't even know you that night. He stopped fighting with Jimmy just to dance with you. When he pushed you and you dumped him he wouldn't talk for days and he barely ate. When he went to the party that night he cried when you told him it was over for good. He tried to move on but he couldn't. He was so excited when Manny invited him to that wedding that he came home and turned on love songs and practiced slow dancing so he wouldn't screw it up. Come on Em, you know that's not something Sean normally does."

"He cried? He practiced dancing?"

"Oh trust me, I'm not done yet. When Manny told him you didn't want him at the wedding he was so upset that he almost cried again when she left. When he came home from the wedding, he was so excited that you two were back together that he jumped up and down. He wouldn't shut up about it for days. And then he actually went to dinner with your parents…that's another thing Sean would never do. He was so upset that night when he came home drunk, he was for sure he messed it up with you and that you would never want to be with him again. And then at the end of the year when he went to that dance with you…Emma, Sean would never do anything like that either. He did it for you. But when Snake got cancer he felt ignored…he couldn't stand not being near you all the time. He may have just seemed a little sex-crazed to you but it wasn't that. He just wanted to be near you. And I know Sean's messed up quite a lot with you, but he loves you Emma. I know he does."

WOW! I never thought in a million years Sean would have done all those things.

"Wow, Tracker I never knew any of that."

"Well now you do. So the question is what are you going to do about it?"

"I don't know. Maybe Sean does love me. But I don't want to push a relationship with him because our relationships always end badly."

"Good choice. But Emma just give Sean some time to think. The conclusion will come to him."

"Thanks Track. That really helped."

"Anytime kiddo. But you might want to go get your stuff. Jay's probably driving like a maniac…and he'll be here soon."

"Shouldn't I talk to Sean?"

"Just go home. Let Sean think for the weekend…let yourself think for the weekend. Then talk to him when you're sure you're ready to talk."

Makes sense. Tracker's right.

"Wow Tracker since when did you get so smart?"

"I don't know Em, I guess one of us Cameron's has to have brains."

I laughed.

"True, true."

"Well you go get your stuff, I'm going to hit the sack."

"Ok, night Track. Thanks."

"Anytime Em, and incase I don't get to see you again for a while, you know the number if Sean is acting stupid again."

I laughed again.

"Got it."

Tracker and I hugged and then I went into Sean's room to gather my stuff and clean myself up.

Jay's POV:

Alex and I have been sitting in silence for the past 20 minutes. We said hi to each other and that was about it. That's it! I can't stand this anymore! I have to ask her what's going on.

"Ok that's it. Lex, what in the hell is going on?"  
She looked at me trying to look like she didn't know what I was talking about but I know deep down that she does.

"What do you mean Jay?"

"Cut the crap Alex. Tell me what's going on now!"

"Jay I don't know what you're talking about."

"Fine I'll spell it out for you. Want to tell me why you have barely touched me in over a month? Want to tell me why we're never alone anymore? Or why you're always working, with Emma, or fighting with your mom? Alex you used to come to me when things went bad with your mom. But now you're always with Emma, or Ellie. You never come to me anymore. I'm sick of being ignored! I know something's up and I want to know what it is!"

(Alex starts crying) Oh my God! I didn't mean to make her cry! She hardly ever cries. Oh no! It must be something really bad. I pulled over the car and took my seatbelt off I pulled her into my arms and hugged her tight.

"It's ok Lex, whatever it is, we'll get through it. Together. I won't leave you to deal with anything on your own. But you have to tell me what's going on."

"Ok, fine I'll tell you. Jay, last month I thought I was pregnant. I-I wanted to tell you but I needed to take a pregnancy test first. When it came out negative I was so relieved. I thought everything could just go back to the way it was. But then I started getting scared that it would happen again. And I kept thinking what if I really did have the baby. I just couldn't stop thinking about it or stop being scared. So I distracted myself by working extra hours and by starting fights with my mom. I didn't want to be alone with you because I don't trust myself with you Jay. I love you so much and I don't think I could be alone with you without doing anything."

PREGNANT! WHAT!

"Alex, why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I'm sorry, I know I should have. But I was scared. I'm so sorry!"

She just collapsed in my arms and started crying harder. Oh my God! I can't believe this. I feel so bad….OH NO! I've been going to the ravine this whole time to get back at Alex and this is what's been going on? I feel so bad. I can't tell her! She'll break up with me…I love her too much for her to do that. I can't tell her. I'll just have to try and swallow the guilt.

"It's ok Lex. Everything will be ok."

I kiss her and hold her until she stops crying. It was only a few minutes but it seems like it's been forever.

"Well we better go get Em now. At least I have you Jay, she doesn't have Sean yet."

"Yeah, let's go. Are you sure you're going to be ok?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine."

I smile at her and give her one last kiss before we leave. But the guilt is eating away at my insides….

So what do you think? I wanted to put the ravine in the story somehow and then I thought up this whole Alex/Jay thing. I think Tracker would say just that to Emma if this were really on Degrassi. Some of the things Sean did were kind of a stretch…but hey you never know. The next chapter will be about what Sean was thinking. I'll try and get it up sooner then this chapter. R&R!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Sean's POV:

I can't believe that just happened. I've been just sitting here on the beach for about 30 minutes thinking about it. How could I be so stupid? How could I let that opportunity that I've been waiting for just slip away? I've wanted this for a long time. How could I just stand there like an idiot and not say anything? I'm such a fucking moron! What is wrong with me? My thoughts are racing a mile a minute and my heart feels like it hurts…like it's broken somehow. Maybe it's breaking for Em. How could I do that to someone I care about so much. Suddenly Tyler comes up beside me and sits down.

"Where've you been Cameron? I haven't seen you all night."

"Probably because you were upstairs with Miss Wasaga High."

Tyler and I both laugh.

"Well hey man once you left I had to tend to all the willing hotties you left behind!"

"Well I guess so. But that's ok, you can have them. There's only one hottie I want anyways…the only one I care about."

"Let me guess…Emma?"

"Yep, but I seem to always find a way to screw it up majorly!"

"What'd you do this time man?"

"She told me she loved me."

"So what's the problem with that?"

"The problem is that I couldn't say it back. I don't know what's wrong with me! I do love her! I don't know why I just couldn't say it to her."

"Sean how many women have you told that you loved them before?"

"Five."

"I mean how many have you told when you actually meant it?"

"Oh, um three."

"Who?"

"Ellie, Emma, and my mom."

"Ok, now when you told Emma the first time did you mean it with all your heart?"

"Now see that's where I'm not sure. I know now that I love her. But when I told her back in ninth grade, it was really random."

"Tell me what happened."

"Well we were on my couch, making out of course, Tracker wasn't home. And there was some cheesy movie on TV. She was underneath me and….."

FLASHBACK (Still Sean's POV)

Wow. This is the most amazing make out session Emma and I have ever had. Things are starting to heat up. (Emma moves her hand up the back of Sean's shirt and lightly traces invisible lines on his skin with the tip of her finger.) WHOA! Ok…she's starting to REALLY turn me on now. I'll play at that game Em. I start to move my hand up her shirt. I just rest it on her stomach…stroking invisible lines like she is. She seems to like that because her legs, which my body is resting between, move together overtop of my back. Her hands tangle further into my hair. Then I move my mouth to her neck and start kissing and sucking and everything else. Emma moves her head to the side and lets out a pleased sigh.

"Sean…."

OH GOD! Did she have to whisper that ever so sexy like that? DAMN!

I go back to kissing her, slipping my tongue in her mouth again. Her fingernails are now digging into my back. I cautiously move my hand to her jeans button. WHOA! This is a big surprise, she hasn't stopped me yet. She doesn't seem to realize what's going on. It's like she's in some kind of ecstasy or something…the same kind I'm in whenever we get into one of our heated make out sessions. I hesitantly slip my hand into her panties. That's when she seems to realize what's going on and she puts her hand on mine and pushes it away.

"Sean, stop. I'm sorry…I just…can't." She says buttoning her jeans back up and sitting up when I do.

Oh crap! Bad move Cameron! I run my hand through my hair, like I always do when I'm nervous.

"I'm sorry Em, I didn't mean to…"

She smiles at me and hugs me.

"It's ok. I'm just not ready for that next step yet."

"And you don't have to be…I didn't mean to push you."

"It's ok."

Then she kissed me, it wasn't hard and sexy like what the other kisses were. It was slow, but yet still sweetly passionate. I'll never forget that kiss. It was like a deeper ecstasy than what I already get into when Emma kisses me. I was in such a daze that it just slipped out.

"I love you Emma."

She looked at me completely shocked…hell I was completely shocked! Then she got a smile on her face that was so amazing…her smiles always makes me feel weak at the knees. I smiled back at her just as big.

"I love you too Sean!"

Then she pulled me into a huge hug before kissing me, this time harder.

I'm not really sure if I do love Emma, I mean yeah I care about her with depth and intensity that no one else will ever understand. But I don't even know if I believe in love….

END FLASHBACK

"Ok, well then man that means that you weren't really sure if you loved her loved her or not. So it doesn't count. Next."

I was going to protest but Tyler always seems to have a point and always seems to be right. So I just continued.

"I told Ellie I loved her."

"Did you really mean that?"

"Not fully…with half of my heart I meant it, but the other half was still in love with Emma."

"Ok so then that doesn't really count either. Next."

I guess Tyler's right…wow…shockers.

"My m-mom."

"Did you mean it?"

"I'll tell you the truth man. I meant it with all my heart. I truly did mean it, she was my mom."

"Yeah, but then things started to change, didn't they? Your mom soon became an alcoholic and she treated you differently."

"Yeah…she was always yelling and throwing things…she didn't seem to care anymore. She even…she even hit me a few times."

I just now realized that a few tears were sliding down my cheeks. Oh my God. I think I just realized what Tyler is trying to tell me.

"Well there's your answer Sean. You love Emma with all your heart, even more than your mom. And you're scared to tell her because you're scared she's going to change into some kind of monster…you think she'll hate you."

He's completely right! Why didn't I see it before?

"I just don't want to hurt her…or do something to make her hate me. I just can't live without her! I love her too much!"  
Suddenly it felt like there was an explosion in my heart. I felt like it was going to burst. I felt like an epiphany had just been discovered in the back of my mind and deep down in my heart. I LOVE EMMA CHRISTINE NELSON! And now that I know that for sure, I'm ready to scream it to the world! I look at Tyler, as if he was my guidance on what to do next.

"Go man. She's probably half way back to Degrassi by now."

I looked at him almost completely dumbfounded.

"GO!"

When he yelled it was like I was awakened from some kind of a trance or something. I knew what I had to do. I gave Tyler a look, thanking him with my eyes and ran off towards my truck.

So what do you think? I wasn't as satisfied with this chapter as much as I was with the last chapter but I hope it covers Sean's thinking process. It may seem stupid but parents can really screw kids up…Just look at Craig, and Ellie, and Sean, and Jimmy, and Marco's dad, and heck even Emma's parents….OH and we can't forget my newfound HATE for Manny's dad. I may dislike Manny extremely but she acts the way she does because of the way her parents treat her. Emma went to the ravine because her parents were walking on eggshells around her…AND SEAN but still. Ellie cut because of her mom being an alcoholic. Craig almost committed suicide because his dad was abusive—they never showed this part on the-N but they have it on the DVD, when Craig and Sean are standing on the railroad tracks a train comes and Sean saves Craig. Marco had huge problems with being gay in the beginning because of his dad. Jimmy was always upset first season because his parents were never home…he seemed to have some abandonment issues with Ash first season. Made my point? Please don't hate me if this chapter sucked ass. But trust me! It will get better.

PREVIEW FOR THE NEXT FEW CHAPTERS: Emma reveals some secrets to Alex. Jay gets second thoughts about telling Alex about the ravine and asks Craig for advice. Emma needs some advice on Sean…she needs to know some things. So she has a talk with Ellie…and AMY! Tracker has a big secret to reveal but decides against it because of Sean and Emma's newest fight. Sean's driving like a maniac trying to get back to Degrassi in time to tell Emma about his newest epiphany….but will she still be there when he returns? Emma still feels like she needs to talk to someone about her and Sean's relationship…so she talks to someone who's been through hell and back with her past relationships….someone she hasn't spoken to since the abortion HINT HINT haha. Ash is having trouble with her London boyfriend and comes back to Degrassi to visit her family…and Craig! Ellie is having a hard time trusting her mom again since she moved back home when Sean came back…she finds out something she'd never expect from her mother the alcoholic. Spike is revaluating her relationship with Snake now that he again has cancer, her thoughts drift to Shane and she thinks about going to visit him. It's Joey's birthday and he hasn't talked to Caitlin since she left him, but she sends him a present…it threatens his chances with his new girlfriend. Paige starts dwelling on the past after her and Matt's new breakup. This whole Emma and Sean thing makes her think back to her first love—Spinner Mason…but is she ready to forgive him for practically cheating with Manny? Toby seems to be spiraling downward farther and farther since the shooting…everyone who went through the shooting also went through changes, except Toby, what will he do when his life seems completely out of control?

DEGRASSI IT GOES THERE!

OH! And I forgot to say that Jay and Spinner never set up the paint or told Rick Jimmy was behind it…some other kids that they didn't know did and they got caught and expelled from DCS.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Alex's POV:  
We just pulled up to Sean's house in Wasaga Beach. I'm completely emotionally drained after that talk I had with Jay about five towns back. I miss talking to Jay about things. I miss being with Jay…alone with him…just everything used to be different. And I miss that. I'm worried about Emma more than myself right now because she's sitting out on the porch in a lawn chair with her legs curled up to her chest. She's not crying anymore but it looks like she was for an extremely long time. She looks like she's deep in thought. Something bad had to have happened. I told Ellie and Craig they should have never interfered…but no they had to have it their way. They want to make everyone else happy with their newfound love…PSHT! Whatever…don't get me wrong they're some of my best friends but sometimes their mushiness makes me sicker then Greenpeace and Bam Bam's ever did. Jay runs out of his car and up to Emma as soon as he turns it off. My mind is on overload right now…it's not functioning properly. I should be the one running up to her and hugging her and carrying her back to the car because her legs feel like jello…not Jay. I'm the best friend…Jay is too but it's different. Why am I caring more about my own feelings than Emma's? I'm such a bad friend. I haven't said one word to her yet and we're getting ready to leave. I haven't even gotten out of the car. It's like my body just froze when I saw, once strong, Emma "Greenpeace, Cause Girl" Nelson crumpled up like a piece of paper looking like she's Bambi who just watched her mother get shot. Everyone always thought I was strong…but I'm not. Not as strong as Emma. I always figured if people like Emma could be strong about all of her problems, then so could I. But if Emma can't be strong…then maybe I can't either. Maybe I'll soon crumple like a piece of paper. Why am I thinking about myself at a time like this?

"So Em, are you ok? What happened?"

"I don't want to talk about it Jay."

"Look whatever Sean did, it's ok to tell us."

That's when it kicked in…the best friend mode that is. When I saw the way Emma cringed when Jay mentioned Sean's name…that's when I knew I had to help her.

"Just shut the hell up right now ok Jay?"

He looked at my completely surprised…I haven't spoken a word since the whole pregnancy cry fest incident.

"Look Em, we don't have to talk about it. But Jay and I want you to know that we're here if you want to talk. We know when to shut up and leave you alone and if we don't then just say…nothing you say will be held against you tonight."

She looks at me and gives me a small smile.

"Thanks you guys…for coming to get me. Sorry but I just need some more time to think. I'll talk when I'm ready."

Jay and I both manage to say an ok and look at each other before not speaking a word the rest of the way back to Degrassi…..

Once we got back to Degrassi Jay knew he couldn't drive around forever. Neither of us wanted to talk to Emma but we had to take her somewhere. Jay was the first to speak.

"So Em, where do you want us to take you? It's probably not the best idea to go home because you know your mom will want to talk. And we can't go to Alex's because her mom's new boyfriend of the week is very fond of coke…she's hasn't slept at home one night this week. I guess we could go to my house if you wanted…if you don't mind my parent's fighting and throwing of plates. OH! I know! We could take you to Craig's house. He and Ellie are in his garage hanging out and we can sneak in unnoticed---"

"Take me to Sean's."

Jay and I both looked at her like she was insane.

"Um, Em are you really sure it's a good idea to---"

"TAKE ME TO SEAN'S JAY!"

Jay and I were extremely taken back by that one. She just screamed it at us. We know when to shut up and do what we're told because when Emma yells like that she doesn't wait around for everyone else to get it in gear.

"Ok, we'll take you to Sean's," Jay said with a slight quiver in his voice.

(Skipping to when they get to Sean's.)

Once we get to Sean's apartment Emma runs inside with Jay and I trudging in behind her. We weren't sure what to say to her because we didn't want to get another loud explosion from the blonde. She stops in the living room and finally speaks.

"I'm sorry about the car you guys. I just want to be here right now."

"It's ok Greenpeace, is there anything you want us to get for you?"

"No, Jay I'll be fine. But I do need to talk to Alex…alone."

Me? GOOD! I finally get to hear the story!

"Ok, um we can go talk in the bedroom."

Jay nods and says, "You guys talk. I'll wait for you and watch TV."

We nod and head towards the bedroom as Jay flops down on the couch and turns on the TV.

Once we get in the bedroom I sit down on the chair across from the bed in Sean's room. Emma goes to his closet and pulls out one of his dark blue hoodies. She puts it on and pulls up her long blonde hair. Then she lies down on the bed and buries her face in Sean's pillow before looking up at me.

"Ok, so are you ready to talk Em?"

"Yeah, I'm ready."

(Emma tells Alex the whole story)

Wow. I would have at least expected Sean to say something but he didn't say anything. MORON! GOD!

"Oh, Em I'm so sorry. Sean can be such a fucking moron sometimes!"

"Trust me I know."

"I'm sure it will be ok Em. I'm sure he'll realize that he made a mistake."

"But it's not that easy to get over Alex…Sean and I weren't just friends."

She looks down. What the hell?

"Alex, Sean and I have been…ever since he came back from Wasaga Sean and I have been…sl-eep-ing to-ggether."

WHAT! I mean I kind of already knew but still…WHAT!

"Oh."

"Oh, that's all you have to say?"

"Trust me Em, it's not that hard to figure out. Jay and I kind of already knew."

She looks down again.

"Oh."

"No, it's not like he told us. We just kind of figured it out. But we didn't know if it was true or not."

"Yeah, well I guess we were kind of obvious about it sometimes. But that's not the point. The point is that I let him take advantage of me. I'm so sick of letting him Sean Cameron me!"

"Letting him Sean what?"

"It's a term I made up when we broke up in grade 9. He was an ass and broke my heart. Anyone that does that Sean Cameroned me."

"Oh, ok. Makes sense I guess. But Emma he didn't Sean Cameron you. He just doesn't know how to say I love you."

"Maybe he just doesn't love me."

"Of course he does."

"Maybe he just wanted me for sex."

"He does not!"

"Well I'm not waiting around here to find out!"

She got up and walked towards the door.

"Emma where are you going?"

"I'm going to talk to someone who's been there with Sean before."

"And that would be?"

"Ellie."

Then she disappeared out of Sean's bedroom.

Jay's POV (during Emma and Alex's talk):

Oh great! Girl talk, they're going to be in there forever! I should have known. And I won't get to find out what happened until Alex comes out of there…which will be never! PSHT! Alex…God I still can't believe I felt ignored with Alex and cheated on her with Amy! I'm the biggest ass in Canada! I'm lower than that creep Dean right now! UGH! I can't believe I did this to her! She's never going to want to speak to me again. Maybe she will…then again Ash forgave Craig. THAT'S IT! Craig! I have to talk to him! He'll give me some good advice! I picked up my cell and dialed Craig's number.

"Hello?"

"Hey Manning, it's Jay."

"Oh hey, what's up man?"

"Just called to tell you your brilliant plan didn't work!"

"What? What happened?"

"I don't know all the details but Emma's extremely upset. She hasn't told me anything yet but she's in Sean's room crying and talking to Alex."

"Oh no. Ellie and I will be right there man!"

"Alright. See you in a few."

"Bye."

"Later."

Now all I have to do is wait for Manning to get here and then he can give me some advice….

(knocking)

"COME IN!"  
It's Craig and El.

"Hey Jay, how is she?"

"Red wants to know how she is…well let's see here she's been crying her eyes out since she called me three hours ago. I'd say she's not good."

"Hey man! You don't have to be such an ass face!"

Ha—ass face. Hilarious!

"Sorry man. I didn't mean it. Sorry El, this whole Emma Sean thing is really stressful."

"It's ok. Where is she?"

"Her and Alex are in Sean's room. They're talking."

Just then Emma comes rushing out of Sean's room. She wasn't crying so that's a good sign.

"Whoa Greenpeace where's the fire?"

"I have to talk to El—"

Then she sees Ellie standing two feet away from her.

"Oh good Ellie you're here. I have to talk to you!"

She grabs Ellie's arm and drags her back to the bedroom. This leaves me and Craig alone! Now's my chance…whoa I just sounded like Marco!

"I can't believe this happened to Em. She's such a great person. I'll have to kick his ass for hurting her…not the greatest move for best friend Craig but a must have for big brother Craig."

"Yeah…Hey Manning can I ask you something?"

"Uh, sure."

"Ok well you know how you cheated on Ashley and Manny at the same time?"

"Uh yeah…what's your point?"

"Well I need some advice…but you have to promise not to tell anyone!"

"Ok, I promise. But I still don't see what this has to do with Ash and Mann—"

"Oh no! You didn't. Please tell me you didn't cheat on Alex."  
I looked at him, with a look of complete guilt on my face.

"I did. But let me explain!"

"Fine, before I comment you can explain."

"Ok well for the past month or two Alex has been ignoring me or blowing me off and we're never alone together anymore. I thought she was cheating one me. So one night I went down to the ravine to get drunk. But in the middle of my drunken sulking, Amy came up to me and asked me to go into a van with her—"

"Oh my God! You did that…with Amy? Alex's best friend Amy?"

"Yeah...well old best friend."

"How could you do that man?"

"I thought she was cheating on me! Besides I never had actual sex with Amy…I know that's not excuse for the screwing around but still. I thought she was cheating on me. It was only payback!"

"Well did you find out what really happened?"

"Yeah, and let me tell ya she wasn't cheating!"

"Oh no."

"Exactly, so that's why I'm here talking to you trying to figure out what to do."

"If I don't tell her the guilt will kill me. But if I do she'll dump me for sure."

"Dude, if I were you, I'd tell her. I once was you and I learned the hard way. You'll probably get dumped, yeah, but there's a bigger chance that you'll be forgiven if you fess up to it yourself."

Logical. I only wish there was a way I could do this without getting dumped…..

Ellie's POV:

Emma just told me what happened. I'm completely shocked! And now I feel completely guilty. None of us would be here doing this right now if I wouldn't have convinced her to tell him she loved him. Oh God! I should have never….I feel so bad right now. Then Emma asks me a weird question.

"Look El, I know this is kind of personal. But I have to know. Did you and Sean ever…you know have sex? Please be honest."

That one caught me off guard.

"Um no actually we didn't."

"Really? I always thought you guys did."

"No actually. Sean and I weren't even really in love. His whole heart wasn't in the relationship…and neither was mine."

"Oh…well did you ever come close to it?"

Oh crap. She shouldn't have asked me that.

"Uh…yeah, once we almost did."

Emma looks devastated.

"What happened? What stopped you?"  
If I tell her I'll be betraying a secret to Sean, but if I don't tell her I'll be betraying her by keeping it from her. I've already done enough damage…but this could help I guess.

"Ok well we were doing laundry one day and we just randomly started making out. We got pretty close to doing it. But then he lifted me on top of the dryer and his wallet that was laying on it fell off and all the stuff fell out of it. We both looked down at it. We normally would have just continued but then I saw something that caught my eye."

"What was it?"  
She was curious. I could tell…she was extremely curious.

"Well it was a picture that had fallen out of his wallet…of you."

She looked completely shocked.

"WHAT!"

"Well it was a school picture of you that said "To Sean, Love Emma." And it had a little heart on it."

"Oh my God."

"It looked kind of crumpled."

Emma looks like she just realized something important.

"What is it Em?"

"That's…that's the school picture I was going to give Sean the day he broke up with me…back in ninth grade. I crumpled it up into a ball and threw it on the ground when he dumped me. I never would have thought that he would have picked it up and kept it all this time."

Oh my God! It looks like my info helped for once! YES! This is a huge revelation!

"See Em, I told you he loved you back."

"If he really loves me back and he really just couldn't say it then there's one more person I have to talk to."

Alex and I both look at each other completely confused.

"What? Who?"

"Amy," she says before leaving the room.

Alex and I both look at each other completely shocked.

"AMY?" We both yell completely confused.

Then Alex figures it out.

"She wants to talk to Amy to see if Sean and Amy ever had sex."

"Why would she want to know?"

Then Alex explains all the sex stuff between Emma and Sean to me. Now I get it.

Craig's POV:

I just got done giving Jay advice when Emma comes flying out of Sean's room. Jay and I look kind of confused.

"Emma what's going on?"

"I need you to take me to see Amy."

"What? Amy? Amy Amy?"

"Yes, I have to talk to her. Please just take me, Craig."

"Fine, but I don't know where she lives or anything."

Jay looks at me and Emma and then looks to make sure Alex isn't in the room. Then he whispers, "She's in the ravine."

When he's done saying that, he looks as if he's about to cry and his face is chalky white.

"Thanks."

Then Emma flies out the door pulling me behind her. I didn't get a chance to make sure Jay was ok. I've learned from the past when Emma Nelson is on a mission, there's no getting out of it. So I drive her to the ravine. Everyone at Degrassi knows what the ravine is…and what it's used for. I don't think Emma connected the dots together yet on why Jay knew why Amy was at the ravine…and that's a miracle because Emma's like my sister. I can't lie to her and she knows when I am.

(Once they get to the ravine.)

"Ok, so I'll go find Amy to talk to her but I want you to stay here. Just keep a close eye on me incase one of her guy creeps starts to hassle me."

"Em, I don't think it's a good idea that you go alone."

"Too bad Craig, I have to do this."

"Why Amy Emma? How will this help you with Sean?"

She looks at me and I can tell she has a secret.

"It just will ok. I need to know if Sean really was taking advantage of me. I need to know if Sean really does love me."

What? Ok now she's confusing me more then what she ever has before. She looks at me and she can tell I'm confused.

"Don't worry about it Craig. I just have to do this. Wait for me please. I'll be back as soon as I can."

I guess I have to let her do this.

"Ok fine, but be careful and make sure you have your cell phone incase you need my help. I'll try and keep an eye on you from here."

"Thanks Craig."

She hugs me and then leaves the van. Poor Em, whenever she's really emotional she always hugs me in a sisterly way. I wonder what happened between her and Sean…..

(From now on when someone changes POV or when there's no POV I'll draw this line thing)

Emma starts to walk through the ravine. There's a ton of people there that are drunk or getting drunk. Some are making out and others are going in and out of the van in the middle of it all. She finally sees Amy sitting in-between two guys by the fire. They all have beers in their hands. Amy has a ton of ravine bracelets. Emma takes a deep breath and puts her blonde hair behind her ears. She walks over to Amy who sees her immediately.

"Emma Cause Girl Nelson….actually at the ravine? Are you lost little girl?"

Emma rolls her eyes and Amy stands up.

"No Amy, actually I need to talk to you."

"Me? Why me? What in the world could you possibly have to say to me?"

"I have to talk to you about…Sean."

Amy looks surprised. She's about to tell Emma off but she can tell she needs to talk. She rolls her eyes at the fact that she's about to help Cause Girl with her love life with her ex—Sean Cameron. Her ex Sean Cameron…the guy who was the hottest, the baddest, and the greatest.

"Fine, Emma. I'll talk to you. But this better not take long. Ricky's waiting for his turn in the van," Amy says as she points at some random guy that winks at her and takes another drink of his beer.

"I promise this will only take a minute."

Emma pulls Amy's arm and drags her over by Craig's car. She makes sure she's out of earshot from the people at the ravine and Craig.

"Ok get talking."

Emma takes a deep breath and starts talking.

"Ok Amy, I know we're not friends but I have to know something. Look this may be personal for you and Sean but I have to know in order to be able to trust Sean about something. But you have to tell me the truth…please."

Amy rolls her eyes but can see the pain in Emma's. She feels the need to tell her the truth for some reason. But she doesn't want Emma to know that she's telling her the truth because she feels the pain of a lost love…but because she's annoyed. Amy sighs just for affect.

"Ok Emma. I'll tell you what really happened with me and Sean…that is if you want the details."

"Yes, I want the details….But just not too graphic ok?"

"Ok. Sean and I were pretty much just dating for show. I didn't like him all that much and he was just using me…to get back at you and to fit in with Jay and Alex better and to fill all of his hormone needs. He just wanted to fulfill his hornyness and then go and get drunk and party with Jay. He never cared about me. But then again I was cheating on him at the same time so I guess we're even."

Emma looks relieved and confused at the same time.

"Ok…nice to know. But you still didn't answer my question."

Amy once again rolls her eyes just for affect.

"I was getting there. You said you wanted to know the whole story. Well anyways, Sean and I would hangout with Jay and Alex most of the time. The only time he wanted to be alone with me was either when Jay and Alex were over and left early and he wanted to show off. Or when he was mad at someone."

Emma looked kind of confused again and cut off Amy before she said anymore.

"What do you mean mad at someone?"

"Well sometimes he would come home from school and he'd just be really pissed off. I'd end up being with him for some reason or another and he's say that he'd be right back and he'd go into the bedroom for like a half an hour. One time I peeked inside to see what he was doing and he was looking at a picture album. It was pictures of him…and you. And I think he'd look at it when ever he got upset about you and the DJ or something like that. And once I even heard him throw the album and yell _bitch._"

Emma seems completely taken back by that. She never expected in her wildest dreams that Sean Cameron gave a damn about her after they broke up. But apparently he did.

Emma's voice was cracky and dry and shakey when she spoke.

"Wow…I would have never expected that."

"Yeah well there's a lot of things you don't know Emma."

"So…did you and Sean ever…have sex?"

Amy rolled her eyes…again.

"Well to get right to the point, no Sean and I never slept together. But if you want to know the details…Sean and I screwed around. I gave him a blowjob a few times and I let his hands…wander a few times. And of course we made out and I gave him some hickies."

Emma felt a little bit of jealousy when Amy mentioned all of those sexual, personal things that Emma knew she and Sean were suppose to share with each other as their relationship went through the years. It made her sad to think of the relationship that she and Sean could have had if it weren't for the big breakup back in grade 9. But at least she knew that it was Sean's first time too…that she could trust him…that he didn't take advantage of her. It made her smile just a little.

"Ok, thanks Amy."

Emma smiled and it made Amy feel better about herself…like Emma was someone she could trust.

"Sure Cause Girl. I have to go now."

"Ok, bye."

Emma turned to walk away but Amy called out.

"Emma!"

Emma turned back around.

"Yeah?"

"Look maybe we could…I don't know talk sometime. You seem pretty trustworthy…and I guess you're not so bad. Sometimes I just feel like I need someone to talk to…someone that truly understands."

Emma looks confused.

"Um sure…but understands what?"

"What it's like to be in love…to find your soul mate at such a young age…to lose the one you love…to feel heartbreak."

Amy smiles and walks away back into the ravine.

Emma seems confused at first, then she smiles and walks back to Craig's car.

Emma's POV:

It's nice to know that Amy feels like she can trust me. I mean I never thought Amy and I would end up being friends but I guess it could happen. I don't think we'll ever really be friends…but I guess we could be "talking buddies." I'm such a loser! He he. Me being able to talk to Amy about such personal stuff without actually being friends with her reminds me of…Manny. Weird. I haven't thought about Manny in a while. We were best friends from preschool to 9th grade. But then she got the abortion and I just couldn't talk to her anymore. I couldn't even look at her without thinking that she killed a baby…she killed a baby! But I don't think it was just the abortion that made me feel uncomfortable around Manny. I guess I kind of felt like I was losing my best friend because she grew up…she grew up so fast. She was already screwing guys and I had barely made it to second base with Sean. Maybe I was jealous…I don't think that's it either. I guess I just felt like she was growing up without me. I guess I felt left out that she was going to be tied up with boys all the time and I would be left in the dust. Maybe I just wanted to feel dirty and seductive for once…maybe I just missed Sean and was jealous of Manny getting what she wanted. I don't know what I was exactly. It was just a bunch of stuff mixed in together I guess. I miss her sometimes. But I know we could never go back to being friends again like what we were. It'll never be the same. Sometimes I think that about me and Sean but after talking to Amy and Ellie I feel so much better. Sean did have a rough life…maybe he just doesn't want to get attached to someone because he's scared they won't be around. I don't know…I'm not supposed to be thinking about Sean right now. I guess I can't help it. But then again if Sean and I can work it out and make it go back to the way it was….through some miracle of God….then maybe Manny and I can work it out too. Besides…Manny might understand about what it's like to give up your virginity to someone and have them not return their feelings. She knows what it's like to go through hell and back with her relationships. (By the way Manny and Spinner aren't together in this story. Manny choose Chester and Bark at the Moon.)

I think what I need to do is talk to Manny.

"So Em, do you still want me to take you back to Sean's or are we going to skip town for a couple of days?" Craig asks me laughing.

I don't laugh back. I manage to let out a small smile to let him know that I'm at least listening.

"Actually Craig, could you take me somewhere else?"

"Sure, anywhere. Where do you want to go?"

I look at him unsure but I know I have to do this. I know that, just like Sean, this whole Manny drama is an obstacle that I have to pass in my life.

"Take me to Manny's house."

Craig looks at me like his male parts were just injured in some type of an accident. \

"WHAT? Manny? Manny Santos? Manny…girl you haven't talked to since the abortion Manny?"

"Yes, yes, and yes. Do you remember where it is?"

"Em, are you sure about this? Why do you want to talk to Manny?"

"I want to talk to Manny because I do, ok Craig? It's just something I have to do…just like I had to talk to Amy. Right now I need to talk to Manny. Now, do you remember where it is?"

Craig managed to choke out a "yes" and then headed towards Manny's house.

Manny's POV:

I'm so bored! Ever since I started dating Chester it's more like I'm his trophy than his girlfriend. He only calls me when he wants to go somewhere with his friends. He's just using me. I can tell he's just using me. I don't know why I let him do it. Maybe I'm trying to prove something to Spinner…or to myself. Maybe I just don't want to end up alone. I don't have any good friends anymore…I did have Liberty but ever since her and JT started dating, she hasn't been around as much. They're so mushy that it's sickening to even try to be around. And she's never without him. Sometimes I hang out with Toby but it's just not the same. I miss being friends with Emma and JT and Toby and Liberty and Sean and being in the 8th grade again. I wish I could go back to that night at the party and made sure I didn't run after Craig. That's when my life when down the toilet…the day I hooked up with Craig Manning. I thought I loved Craig, but I didn't. I just felt lonely. I'm so sick of feeling lonely. Every time I do feel lonely I go and do something stupid. First time, I get myself pregnant. Second time, I get Paige and half the school against me and then I don't even get the guy in the end. And now…I'm letting some loser use me because I'm scared to be alone. My mom is always at the hospital because she's a doctor and my father is always away on "business." I know my dad screws around on my mom but she's just too stupid to realize it….then again I'm too stupid to not know if Craig wore a condom or not. God! I need to stop blaming myself for things. I just need to stop being scared of being alone. I won't always be alone I guess. But I do know it scares the hell out of me. My parents aren't home and it's midnight on a Friday night. I feel so alone. (Knocks at the door.)

Hmm…that's strange. I don't remember inviting anyone. Maybe it's Chester wanting to go somewhere with his friends…better than being alone I guess.

(Answers door. Looks shocked.)

EMMA! What in the hell?

"Emma? What in the hell are you doing here?"

Emma looks just as shocked and as scared as I do. But I'm not only shocked and scared…I'm a little pissed off. We haven't spoken since the abortion and she thinks she can just come traipsing in here like nothing ever happened?

"Um, well I was hoping we could, um, talk."

Yeah right.

"What in the hell would I possibly have to say to you after what you did?"

I expected her to start fighting with me and say that I was to blame but she didn't.

"Look Manny, I know that I seem like the worst person ever to you but let me explain."

I sighed.

"Fine, you have five minutes to come up with a good enough explanation without me slamming the door in your face."

Emma looks relieved and takes a deep breath as I let her in and we sit on the couch. As I shut the door I noticed Craig was sitting in his car in my driveway waiting for her. UGH! Great, as if it weren't bad enough she comes here but she has to bring Craig? I'm starting to not only get pissed but annoyed also.

"So talk."

"Ok, Manny look I know that I haven't spoken to you since the abortion but it's not _just _because you had the abortion. It's because I felt like I was losing you. I felt like you were growing up without me. I guess I thought that you having sex meant that you became a woman and that you moved on to bigger and better things…without me. I felt left out and I already was vulnerable from when Sean broke up with me. You were my best friend Manny and I had just lost my boyfriend. I didn't have anyone. And then I became friends with Ellie…until she started dating Sean. So I just started hanging out with Liberty and then Paige…whoever would be friends with me. Then the shooting happened and everything fell to pieces. I felt like nothing could ever be the same again. And I felt like we could never be best friends again. Manny I'm sorry for what happened between us. But we were both to blame. And now I need advice…advice from someone who had to grow up too fast. But I don't want advice from the Manny that had an abortion and got her heart broken and lost her best friend. I want advice from the Manny that slept with Craig that night…the Manny that I used to know…the Manny that let Craig have her heart…her whole heart."

Whoa…I never expected Emma to ever say any of this to me. But she's right. We're both to blame. And I did give my whole heart to Craig. But I wonder what she needs advice about…oh…should have figured. SEAN!

"Ok Em, I'm listening. You can talk to me. You're right we're both to blame and I'm sorry too. What do you need advice on? Is it about Sean?"

My heart sunk for Emma as she looked just as I did when I found out I was pregnant and she whispered "yes."

"Oh my God…Emma are you pregnant?"

She looks at me like I just flashed her or something.

"NO! Of course not! I just need some advice on how to let Sean have my heart when it's still healing from the last time we broke up."

I can tell there's a story. There has to be. Sean must have fucked up…again!

"Ok calm down. Tell me what happened."

She takes a deep breath and sucks back the tears that are about to fall. I can tell this is big.

"Ok well Sean and I have been best friends since he saved me from Rick shooting me. The night he decided to come back from Wasaga Beach it became more…and I don't know how but we ended up…sleeping together. And then we decided we weren't going to do it anymore. But when I'm with Sean it's like I'm in some kind of ecstasy or something. It's just so different. And we decided that we weren't going to be in a relationship because it always ended badly and we knew that we couldn't live without each other being in the other's lives. But then I thought that maybe, just maybe there was a chance that Sean still loved me. So when we went to Wasaga Beach this weekend to visit his parents I told him…I told him tonight and he didn't say anything back. He just stared at me like I was a ghost. And I ran and called Jay to come and get me. He never came after me like he usually would. And a lot of tears and hours and talks with Ellie and Amy later, I ended up here."

Wow. Unbelievable. Emma Nelson actually gave up her virginity at 17. Never thought that would happen. And what the hell is with Sean? He loves her…everyone knows he loves her. He just has issues. And she talked to Amy? Weird.

"Amy? You talked to Amy? Weird. Well anyways I'm sure that Sean loves you he just has issues Emma."

She looks relieved for some reason. It's not like I said anything totally comforting.

"Thanks Manny. That helps. That's what everyone has been telling me but I didn't believe it until now."

Ok now I'm confused.

"What? Why not? Why do you believe me?"  
She looks at me and smiles.

"Because I know I can trust my best friend."

Best friend? Me?

"But we're not best friends."

"No but we used to be. And I love my other friends, I do but I trust you Manny. And I always will."

I smile at her and we hug.

"But things can never go back to the way they were, Manny."

I know that. In my heart I truly do.

"I know Em. I know. But we'll always be here for each other when crisis hits. I'm sorry you have to go through what you are Em, and I'm sorry we can't make things go back to the way they were."

"Thanks Manny. I wish they could too but too much trust and time has been lost."

We hugged again. And I lead her to the door. She opened it and smiled at me one more time before leaving and getting into Craig's car. I hear his car pull away and notice that I'm still smiling. I don't feel lonely anymore. I just got a visit from my oldest and best friend. I know I won't be lonely anymore…even though Emma's not going to be there, she'll still be _there. _If that made any sense.

Emma's POV:

It may not feel like it in my heart, but I know that I'm going to be ok. Sean is my world and I would die if he weren't in that world. But I know that Sean loves me or at least did at one point, and I know that Sean will come back to me. I'm going to be ok.

Wherever you are Sean I want you to know that I love you more than life itself. I know that Sean will never hear me but I feel the need to think it anyways. I wish I knew where he was……

Sean's POV:

I went straight to my truck and headed straight for Degrassi to tell Em that I love her. I didn't even bother to stop back home to get my things or say goodbye to Tracker. Those were things that I could do later. But right now I need to get back to Degrassi…back to Emma. I love her more than anything and I blew my chance…my only chance. But it's not my only chance until Emma dies and that's when I'll finally give up. But I think she loves me too. I have a strange feeling. Like Emma's calling out to me. I can almost hear her voice telling me that she loves me more than life itself. I smile. I love her more than life itself too. And I'm going to be there as fast as I can to tell her!

BAM! BAM! BAM! I just hit you guys with a bunch of my best ideas! What do you think? This chapter is super long so that's why it took so long to write it! I think this is my best chapter yet! Just so you guys know, Manny probably won't be in the story much more and Amy might be a few more times. But Emma and Manny won't again be friends, they want to be but they aren't trusting enough. Oh and I'm thinking over some new ideas for after Sean and Emma get together, so if you have any ideas that you want me to use, tell me now because I might use them! Any good ideas you want me to use let me know right away! R&R!


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi or any of its characters.

Craig's POV:

Ever since Emma got back into the car it's been silent. We're almost back to Sean's house now and she looks like she's been in deep thought since we left Manny's. I still want to know what in the hell she was doing at Manny's house. Manny and I haven't spoken since I apologized for everything that I did to her. I remember it just like yesterday…….

FLASHBACK

(Craig just walked up to Manny and sat down next to her outside of DCS. JT was watching them in the distance being jealous. I believe this was in "Our House.")

Still Craig's POV

I just walked up to Manny and sat down next to her. She looked away from me.

"Craig I don't want to talk to you," she whispered quietly.

I had to get her to talk to me. I thought things over about the baby and the abortion and everything. I was being really unfair. And I'm a jerk! I need to apologize to her. I feel so guilty. And it's not just that. I was in love with Manny too, but I couldn't choose between her and Ash. I know it makes me sound like the biggest asshole in Canada; hell I feel like the biggest asshole in Canada.

"Manny, please listen. You don't have to talk but can you please just listen to me?"

"Fine, you have one minute and if you say anything hurtful I can't guarantee that I won't slap you."

"I won't say anything hurtful Manny! I promise…besides I'm scared of your slap…it's painful!"

She cracked a smile…I always did know how to make girls smile. But then she quickly stopped smiling when she realized what she was doing.

"Look Manny, I'm really sorry about everything that happened between us. I should have never pushed you to keep the baby when you didn't want to. And I should have never dated you and Ash at the same time. I'm the biggest asshole in Canada ok? And I'm just really sorry about everything. I know that doesn't seem like much Manny but I mean it with all of my heart! I really do!"

She smiled at me.

"I know Craig, I know you're sorry. And I wish I could say that I wish none of this ever happened. But I'm glad it happened Craig. You were my first love and I'm glad I got my first heartbreak out of the way. I can't say that we'll be friends because we won't. But I can say that I'm over you and it makes me proud. I thought I never would be over you Craig. But I really like JT and I'm starting to get over the whole abortion thing. So thanks for apologizing Craig."

I smiled at her and we hugged.

"Goodbye Craig," she said as she kissed my cheek and walked away. She said goodbye as if it was the last time we were going to speak.

END FLASHBACK

And that was the last time we ever spoke.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Craig and Emma arrived back at Sean's house a few minutes later.

Emma's POV:

I just wanted to go back to Sean's room and wait for him to get home. I know he's coming back for me. But when I walked into his house, I saw more people in the living room there than there was before. Paige, Spinner, Marco, Jimmy, Hazel, Alex, Jay, and Ellie were all in his living room. They were all staring at my like I had gone crazy. Paige and I became really good friends that day I found her crying in the bathroom. But we didn't hang out as much as Alex and Ellie and Jay and Sean and Craig and I did. And Spinner, Jimmy, and I got really close after the shooting too. Marco and I became really good friends when I became really good friends with Ellie and Alex. I can understand why they're all here but Hazel? Hazel and I never really talked…at all.

"Did you guys tell the whole school!" I screamed looking at Alex and Ellie.

"We just told Jay. Paige called my cell because she wanted to know why she had to cover for me at the theatre today. And Marco was with Paige. And Jimmy called here to talk to Sean but—"

"But what?"

"But it just slipped out!"

Oh well. They would have found out about it anyways.

"It's ok. Look I'm sorry I'm snappy but I just don't really want to talk right now."

"Em, it's ok. We just came to show our support hun," Paige said, trying not to get on my bad side.

"Besides we all had nothing to do and we wanted to get front row seats to either the fight of the year or the most romantic thing ever!" Jimmy said in a really girlish voice.

I rolled my eyes and Hazel hit Jimmy playfully in the chest.

"Right. Well I don't think you'll see either. If Sean ever gets back to Degrassi he'll kick all of you guys out before we talk."

"You never know," Jimmy said smirking at me.

I rolled my eyes again.

I noticed Jay hasn't said anything to me yet….normally he'd be making fun of me for wanting to talk to Amy. Ha-I can't believe I talked to Amy. So weird. Jay looks like he just saw a ghost or something…he's pale and hasn't been talking. Jay's been acting weird ever since Craig and I left. That's so strange.

"Well hey guys, I appreciate you all being here for support or what not but I'm just going to go into Sean's room for a while. I kind of just want to be alone."

"Ok hun, but we're still staying. You can't get rid of us that fast. Besides you might need to talk to one of us and we'll be right here. We're bored anyways…there's nothing to do."

I rolled my eyes.

"Ok you guys can stay but don't expect me to talk."

They all say ok as I head back to Sean's room. I still have on his dark blue hoodie. I laid down on his bed and just stared at the ceiling; hoping that wherever Sean was right now he was thinking of me too…..

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sean's POV:

I'm two towns away from Degrassi. I'm almost there. God I've been driving over the speed limit the whole time and it's still taking forever! I wish I could just get there quicker! GOD! What's wrong with me! This could have been the best night ever but no I had to go and screw it up! I'M SUCH A FUCKING MORON! UGH! Emma will understand….I hope she will anyways.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Still Sean's POV. Sean just got to his house. He has some weird instinct that Emma was there. He pulled into his driveway and saw Paige's van the one her parents gave her when they got a new car and Jimmy's van his dad got him a guy to drive him around wherever he wanted to go and Joey's red car that he lets Craig drive around sometimes and then Jay's car.)

Oh great! The whole gang's here. I must have really hurt Emma. They all wouldn't be here if I hadn't. I walked inside and gulped as I saw everyone sitting in the living room. All of their eyes suddenly fell on me. They all started yelling. I have no clue what they were saying and I didn't really care either. But damn if they didn't move and shut up I wouldn't find out where Emma was.

"EVERYONE SHUT THE HELL UP RIGHT NOW AND TELL ME WHERE THE FUCK EMMA IS!" I screamed. They all shut up and took a step back, shocked.

"She's in your bedroom dude," Spinner told me, kind of scared.

I didn't even bother to tell them to get out; I just ran back to my bedroom and hoped they didn't follow.

I hesitantly opened my bedroom door. I saw Emma lying on my bed, her back was facing me. I expected her to yell and scream and tell me to get out, thinking I was someone else. But she didn't.

"What took you so long?" She whispered. And I know she knows it's me. So I walked over to the bed and laid down behind her, I wrapped my arms around her stomach and laid my face on hers from behind. She turned around and buried her face in my chest as I wrapped my arms around her more and held her. A few tears escaped from her eyes. I tried not to, but I couldn't help it; I started crying also. We just held each other like that for a few minutes. Then I pulled her face up and wiped away her tears.

"I'm so sorry Emma. I'm so, so sorry! I'm sorry I couldn't say it. But I can now. I love you Emma Christine Nelson, I love you with all of my heart. Throughout the years you broke my heart, I broke yours and we were both left walking around like zombies with uncompleted hearts. But then that gun was pointed at you and I realized why my life felt worthless…it was because you weren't in it and I knew I couldn't let you die. So I saved you but then I left. But I called you and visited you and we talked. And each time we talked or saw each other, I fell in love with you even more. I've loved you since the seventh grade Em, and I'm not about to stop now! Every time you kiss me I feel weak at the knees. Every time we make love I can't move afterwards and I know that everything will be ok. My head always screams I LOVE YOU but I can never get the nerve to say it and I'm sorry. You're the only person that I ever loved with all of my heart before and I didn't know how to say it. You're my soul mate Emma; my one and only someone. I can't live without you. (Sean puts his hand on his heart) Emma I'm giving you my heart (He takes his hand and puts Emma's hand on his heart) please don't ever break it."

I said that with all of my heart. Tears are streaming down Emma's face and she's smiling the biggest I've ever seen her smile. She grabs my face and kisses me even more passionately than our first kiss.

"I love you Sean," She says as she pulls away.

"I love you too Emma!"

She smiles at me again and then kisses me. I slip my tongue into her mouth as her hands tangle into my hair. After a few minutes of making out, I roll on top of her and she wraps her legs around my waist. My hand creeps up her shirt while she places soft butterfly kisses on my neck.

"Emma, will you be my girlfriend….again?"

Emma laughs a little.

"Of course."

"I just thought you'd like to be asked the formal way."

She smiles.

"You always know what I want, Sean. And right now I want you to make love to me," she whispers.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the living room:

"So, do you think they're making up?" Paige asked no one in particular.

"Well, we haven't heard any shrill screams from Greenpeace or any lamps flying against walls so yeah I'm assuming they're making up." Jay says smirking. He finally got out of his "funk."

"Let's just hope those two make up for good then the drama can be over," Jimmy said and laughed.

"I think we all agree on that one dude," Spinner said and laughed with Jimmy.

(In this story Spin and Jimmy are still good friends because Spin and Jay and Alex NEVER did the paint thing for those of you who don't remember.)

"Emma and Sean deserve to be happy. At least one blonde here should be," Paige remarked snidely while she glared at Spinner.

Spinner frowned and stared right back at her.

(Loud moans come from the bedroom.)

"What in the fuck?" Spinner says as he snaps out of his trance.

"Yeah well at least that's what's going on in there Spin. Emma and Sean must be having a fuck fest!" Jay says as he laughs and runs to the bedroom door and puts his ear up to listen.

"Oh my God Jay you're such a fucking pervert! You loser assed moron!" Paige yelled and hit Jay in the back of the head. Alex drags Jay back into the living room and everyone cracks up laughing.

"Well it's about fucking time, damn!" Craig says.

"Yeah, well I say we all leave. I don't want to sit around and listen to someone else having sex when I could be doing the same right now," Ellie says looking at Craig.

Craig's voice gets squeaky as he says, "Yeah, well we're going to go."

Craig and Ellie run out the door.

The remaining people in the living room all crack up laughing.

(Moaning from the bedroom gets louder.)

"Um Yeah, well why don't we all go?"

They all look at each other and silently agree. All of them leave. The only sound you can hear Sean's apartment is the sound of the door shutting and Emma and Sean's moans from the bedroom.

So what do you think? Sorry it took so long to write. I've been thinking about starting another story about Emma and Sean. Here's my idea for another story: After Emma and Sean's break up in "Gangsta Gangsta" they haven't spoken. Emma is kind of crushing on Chris but is still in love with Sean. Sean is with Amy. Emma and Sean hate each other now. Sean is fixing Snake's car for him to make up for stealing the lap top. But he and Ellie never got together and This Charming Man never happened. It's summer now. Sean loses his student welfare for some reason and he has nowhere to go. So Snake and Spike, who like Sean, invite him to live at the Simpson-Nelson residence. Emma is extremely pissed when she finds out. Sean is staying in Jack's room with him. They fight all the time. Emma's parents leave for a week, with Jack, to visit Snake's parents. Emma and Sean are all alone. They still fight all the time…but old feelings start to arise—that mixed with lust and alcohol, from the wild party they have ALL WEEK, and hormones all in one can be deadly.

WHAT DO YOU THINK? Oh and I have an idea for sometime in the future of the story I'm writing right now. Peter will come into the picture. He invites the whole gang to a weekend at his parent's beach house. But in there's cameras in every room except the bathroom—although there is one in the shower. They all dare each other to do a ton of stuff and Peter records it on the video cameras. Then at the end of the trip, Peter shows them the footage.

WHAT DO YOU THINK OF THIS IDEA?

Let me know. I'll try to post in the next few days!


	16. Chapter 16

Author's Note:

So sorry guys but I won't be posting for a week or so. My damn computer is messing up. I'll be thinking about new ideas though. I'll try to post really long when I come back. So sorry. For those of you who thought this story was over, it hasn't even come close. I'm having a CONTEST! If you have any good ideas that you want in the story, post it up and I'll put it in the story if I like the idea. Thanks. I'll try to get back as soon as possible!

Ravinegirl128


	17. Chapter 17

Author's Note:

Ok guys listen I really saw a this story going a lot of places. And I REALLY wanted to continue it. But someone has been taking my story and PLAGIARIZING it on the-n boards. My friend Xenasargo2 told me about it and this person copied it word for word. It's so pathetic! I hate it when people do that. But anyways I'm not posting anything new on this story until StArDiVa86 on the-n boards stops posting my story! If you really want me to continue then go to the-n boards and get it deleted and yell at her for plagiarizing! It's freaking ridiculous! And she's taking credit for it and trying to say that she's me but she's not! She started her story November 21 and I started MINE September 29! This makes me so mad! I'd really like to continue but I can't until this chick stops STEALING my story!

The REAL Ravinegirl128!


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Sorry for all the chapter confusion and such with all the author's notes. And I apologize for the PLAGIARISM mix-up. God some people really piss me off! And I'd really like to THANK EVERYONE that helped get that chick's COPY of MY story deleted on the-n boards. And to save future PLAGIARISM issues, if there are any, I won't be posting this story ANYWHERE else but on So if you see ANYONE putting this story up on any other fan fiction or Degrassi boards, then please let me know! I'd like to give a special thanks to Xenasargo2, who informed me about the plagiarism issue and really gave that chick some WORDS let's just say! Haha Oh and also a special thanks to Keturah, Alwl8986, Honeybluv, and Calliejo who all posted comments about this chick! Thanks so much for all your help EVERYONE! It makes me proud that you guys love my story enough to do that! MUCH LOVE! Ok I'll stop babbling. Here's the next chapter.

Scene-Sean's apartment. Emma stayed at Sean's house all night. They had some….FUN! And then they just layed in each other's arms all night. It's about 10:00 in the morning. Emma's parents still think she's in Wasaga so there are no worries in the parent department. (Oh by the way I just watched Neutron Dance the other day and I paused the part where Ellie's putting Sean's address on a box and it says the spelling of Wasaga Beach and apparently WASAGA is the correct spelling! Weird fact I know, but for those of you that ever wondered, WASAGA is how Degrassi spells it! Haha) Emma and Sean are in another one of their moments. To them, no one else in the world exists right now.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sean's POV:

I just got the love of my life back last night. There's no word in the world to describe how happy I am right now. I can't believe me, bad boy Sean Cameron, has actually fallen in love…with Emma Greenpeace Nelson none the less. It's unbelievable. I never imagined that I would fall in love my first day at Degrassi. I feel completely overwhelmed right now. In the seventh grade, I never imagined that Emma and I would end up here. Emma Nelson was my first, and ONLY, love. She's my soul mate and I love her more than anything. Last night was AMAZING! She's just laying here in my arms and we're both finally calm and at peace….for once in our crazy lives. Me, the gangsta, and Emma, the perfectionist, are actually HAPPY! I've never been this happy before in my life. Without Emma in my life, I'm nothing, I'm not happy…I'm just a big, useless, pile of skin and emotion in the world. Emma and I have been speaking to each other through our eyes and our thoughts. We haven't spoken one word to each other since last night when Emma told me to make love to her. Emma normally can't stand silence. This must be why she's the first to speak.

"Sean…last night was….amazing."

I smiled at her.

"You have no idea! It was more than amazing….it was….mind-blowing."

She smiles back at my and kisses the part of my chest that her head is laying on.

"That it was."

"I'd have to say that was the BEST makeup from one of our breakups that we've EVER had!"

She smiled at me again and blushed.

"Sean!"

"Hey you know it's true!" I said laughing at her.

She laughed back at me and threw her hands up in the air in defeat.

"Ok, ok you win!"

"I always win!"

She smiles at me again.

"You do, don't you."

I didn't even bother to answer her because I kissed her…hell she knew the answer. I almost NEVER win! But oh well, for once I can use it to my advantage. After a few minutes Emma pulls away and stands up and wraps my sheet around her bare body.

"I'm starving. Got any food Sean?"

She laughs as I look at her like she's fucking INSANE!

"Um I think. But good luck trying to get to it, everyone else probably ate it last night!"

Emma cheeks turn a shade of bright red.

"Oh my God Sean! I completely forgot everyone was still here last night when we…..Oh my God! I'm so embarrassed!"

I laugh at Emma being so embarrassed over something that everyone knew we were doing anyways! Jeez!

"Look Em if you're doing it, I think you can say it!"

She looks at me with a "You're so not helping" look and rolls her eyes.

"Still doesn't change the fact that I'm completely embarrassed!" She said before she walked out of my room and into the kitchen.

I put on my boxers and followed her. But I had to pee first! (Haha typical guy! Sorry but I found this hilarious when my friend boy—In Craig's words! Haha—said it the other day. Sounds like something that Sean would say in his mind at least:P)

-----In the Kitchen now-----

I walk into the kitchen and see Emma, with her back facing me, cooking some eggs on the stove. I walk up behind her and wrap my arms around her waist and lay my head on her shoulder. She smiles when I kiss her shoulder.

"Thought I'd make some eggs…there's nothing else in this apartment! You're right, I think all our friends cleaned your fridge out last night!"

I lauged.

"Yeah, probably. There such losers!" I say sarcastically.

She laughs at me then kisses my cheek. Then she scrapes the eggs onto a plate.

"Oh so I don't get any?" I say and turn my face into a puppy dog pout that I know she can't resist.

She laughs at me before grabbing a fork and walking back towards the bedroom. She turned around and looked over her shoulder.

"Oh see I thought we could have breakfast in bed….I was going to feed it to you but if you're going to pout…"  
I stood up and started following her to the bedroom.

"Pouting time is OVER!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok now I thought I'd write some about Paige and Spinner. I think they should just get over it and get back together…Degrassi kind of sucks when they break up the greatest relationships of all time (Cough, Cough Semma, Spaige, Crellie—You get my point) So I'm doing what any good dedicated fan fiction writer would do---I'm fixing it! Muahahaha! I'm so evil…evil laugh. Ok done now. Well anyways here's the Spaige part of the story.

----Scene-Paige's room. She's sitting on her bed listening to a bunch of love songs while collecting all of her things from her and Spinner's past. She's putting them all into a big bowl. ----

Paige's POV:

Ok here are all the pictures of us from the Bollywood dance and some from prom, when we were forced to ride in the same car together…UGH! Our friends suck ass sometimes! Oh and here's a one of his sweatshirts he gave me to wear at the drive-in one night. (She throws it all into a bowl.) Now where did I put those damn candles? (She opens a few drawers and finally finds the candles. She sets the bowl on the floor, and sets the candles in a circular shape around the bowl.) Ok now I have to go get Dylan's lighter…it will only work if I use something that Spinner and I have touched at the same time. And we both touched Dylan's lighter once when I was showing it to him…besides I have to light the candles with something and it ain't going to be water! (Paige goes to Dylan's room and gets his lighter. She brings it back and lights all of the candles that are placed around the bowl.) I'll show you Spinner! I'm going to relieve my mind of thoughts of you the good old fashioned women's revenge burning method! Once I burn all of this stuff of Spinner he should be removed from my mind completely…well not completely but at least for a while. That's all I need…I just need a day where my mind is Spinner free and where I can just think and get back to my normal life. I'm totally still in love with him but I don't think I can forgive him for what he did…he fell for Manny…and then dated her…until he got dumped flat on his ass for Chester Bloom. But then Chester moved again—his dad's a military man—and Manny was left all alone again. Haha. That evil bitch deserves it! First she goes after Ash's man…but when she comes after mine that is a complete different story! She's on my shit list! And Spinner will be completely erased out of my mind once I burn all these damn reminders just lying around my room! (Paige picks up a random picture of her and Spinner. It's a picture of them that Craig took on the first day of sophomore year when they started seriously dating. They're faces are close together and they're about to kiss. It's the one where they're doing the "Honeybee" crap! Haha. Paige looks at it.) Just one last look before I burn the man out of my life. (She looks at it for a good five minutes as if she was staring right into the memory. Everything she remembered about Spinner and their relationship came flooding back to her. She remembered his touch, his smell, and his kiss. She was about the forget the whole thing all together but took a deep breath and one last gulp. Paige held up the lighter and lite it. She held it up to the picture.) You can do this Paige, you can do this. I can do it! I know I can! (A memory flashed into her head of when she was cheering Spinner on at one of his soccer games, they were down by a point and Spin was their strongest player. She took him aside and gave him a reassuring kiss. Spinner told her he loved her and then went back out on the field. They won the game that day and Spinner started calling Paige his good luck charm. Paige's mind flashes back to the picture.) I can't do it! I love Spinner Mason! (She took her hand of the ignite thingy that gets the flame to come up and put down the lighter. She blew out the candles surrounding the bowl.) I have to tell him!

(She picked up the bowl and dumped out all of its contents on her bed. She put on Spinner's sweatshirt that she just recently pulled out of her closet and she put the picture that she's been staring at for the past ten minutes in the sweatshirt pocket. She grabbed her car keys and ran out the door to her car. She stops when her hand is on the door handle.) But what if---Wait! Paige you can't just let your nerves get in the way every time. Sometimes you just have to throw it all out the window and go for it! (Paige smiled to herself as she opened her car door and climbed inside. She put her seatbelt on, started the car, and drove off towards Spinner's house.) I'm going to get my "Sean!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok I'm going to write a little bit about Alex and Jay now. I feel that their little ravine escapade was left unfinished. Here it is!

---Scene-Jay's car. He just picked Alex up from working at the movies. He's been feeling guilty since he found out the real reason that Alex has been ignoring him lately. The car stops right outside Ellie's house because Alex is staying the weekend there to escape her mom's drug dealing, abusive, boyfriend of the week.---

"Thanks for the ride Jay. And thanks for being so understanding about the other night. You're being really great!" Alex said before kissing Jay and laying her head on his shoulder. Jay tries to force out a fake smile but can't do it. He has to tell her. He can't stand the guilt anymore.

"Lexxi, I have to tell you something."

She moves her head up and looks into his eyes. She can tell it's serious.

"Oh what is it? (She sees Jay is hesitant) Whatever it is Jay you can tell me. You know that."

He looks up at her with sad, glossed eyes.

"I know Lex, but this is something you're not going to want to hear. Hell it's something even I don't want to hear. But it has to come out. I can't stand the lies anymore. I have to tell you the truth. (Alex is about to say something but Jay interrupts her) Look just let me talk for a few minutes Alex…I know you're probably going to have a lot to say later and I promise to listen but you have to promise not to interrupt me now. (Alex shakes her head ok.) I fucked up Lex…so bad this time. It's unfixable. You're never going to forgive me for this one. But I have faith that we will eventually be an us again. (Alex looks confused and can tell that something horrible is about to happen) Alex…these past few months when you were keeping the whole pregnancy scare thing a secret from me, I thought you were cheating on me. And I was feeling ignored. So I went to the ravine one night…just to get drunk. Those were my intentions anyways. And I got completely drunk. Amy came up to me and asked me what was wrong. I told her what I thought was going on and she drug me into the ravine van. (Alex looks shocked and hurt) And it should have stopped right then and there after that one night. But you kept changing the subject and ignoring me and I thought you were cheating on me. So I got drunk, every time I did that with anyone I got drunk. And the cheating kept happening. I never had ACTUAL sex with anyone else…but there was a lot of…screwing around. And I'm sorry I'm so, so sorry! I love you so much and it was a mistake! A complete and total mistake!"

Alex is really shocked and hurt. A tear falls down her face but she quickly pushes it away and lets her hurt turn into anger. She slaps Jay straight across the face hard. He grabs his cheek when she's done.

"Ok I deserved that."

"Shut-up! My turn to talk now scumbag! What in the hell were you thinking? Moron! You fucking moron!"

She gets out of the car and so does Jay. She walks over to him and starts punching his chest. Yelling moron each time she does. Finally she breaks down and falls on her knees and starts crying.

"Lex…." (Jay reaches out to her)

"Don't! Jay, just don't! Don't touch me! Don't talk to me! Just don't!"

Alex continues to cry, crumpled up into a ball on the sidewalk with Jay standing two feet away from her.

"Alex, I love you…I'll always love you!"

She looks up at him.

"I love you too…but I can't trust you anymore…Jay I just can't do this anymore. Maybe one day we'll finally be able to be together again, but not until I can trust you again. And please don't try to win me back right away…just leave me alone for a while. Just let me cool off."

Jay didn't know what to see…he'd never seen this emotional side of Alex before.

"Ok," he whispered.

Alex stood up from the sidewalk and wiped her tears, but they just kept falling. She grabbed her bag from the car. She grabbed Jay and kissed him one last time…as if it WERE the last time.

"Goodbye Jay," She whispered as if it were the last time she was ever going to see him.

"Bye Lex," Jay said with tears in his eyes.

He watched Alex's back walk further and further away from him……

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So what did you guys think? I'm proud of this chapter! I wrote about the other characters more than the Sean and Emma parts. Yay me! I stayed focused! Haha. Well anyways, thanks again to everyone. Don't forget I'm still having the contest. You can try and write your own chapter of Kiss Away the Pain, but you can't post it. You have to email it to me and I'll read it. If I like it I'll mention who the winner is in the next chapter. And then I'll post it. But here are the requirements: 1.) It has to be a while in the future of the story and I know that's kind of hard because you don't know what's going to happen. 2.) It has to remain a Semma, Spaige, Crellie, and eventually a Jalex. 3.) It has to have a BIG part about Semma. 4.) You can bring Peter into the story if you want to but he won't be hooking up with any of the girl characters in this story right now anyways. 5.) Peter is VERY much allowed to get kinky with his video camera! Haha 6.) Ash is allowed to come back from London but everyone has to be mean to her! Hey what she must pay for being an evil psycho bitch that dumped Craig because he's bipolar! 7.) Toby can be in it, but let's face it Toby's a TOTAL loser! Not much of a story there! Haha! But in this story EVERYONE has to be nice to Toby…that's just a rule! Haha! 8.) Craig can't go all "psycho" again. That's just old news. 9.) Alex and Jay can't get back together for a while but they can eventually be friends. 10.) Emma and Sean's parents/family/friends all have to be HAPPY about them getting together. 11.) Emma can't get pregnant. Not yet at least. It would be jumping the gun a little bit to let her get pregnant already. 12.) Liberty is allowed to be pregnant and Jt and Liberty have to stay together! 13.) Jt is not allowed to have done the drug thing. 14.) Snake can't die. 15.) You can't change Shane being mentally ill. I wish I could change it because I like Shane in Degrassi Old School but he did what he did we can't change that right now. 16.) Manny is not allowed anywhere near Craig! 17.) Jay is not allowed to go back to the ravine for anything more than to drink.

That about covers it. You have to EMAIL it to me though! I won't post it if you put it on the review page. You can just click email at the top of the page where it says my author name. If you can't find it look a little harder….it's in blue! Well thanks! I'll try to post the next chapter soon!


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

No one has entered the contest yet…I think I might just scratch this contest and write three different chapters that you can choose from or something. I don't know…I'll worry about it later. In the mean time I might be a little slow on the chapters for a while…Because like I said my damn computer is pissing me off and won't work very well. So please just bare with me. I just hope the whole plagiarism thing doesn't happen again…talk about a way to piss me off. Well anyways I'm going to try and focus on Emma and Sean telling everyone that they're back together. And I'm also going to focus on the other couples a little bit. I'm going to try and make this chapter good but don't be mad if it sucks ass. I'm a little pressed for time lately. Well here it is!

---Scene-Sean's apartment. It's now Sunday. Emma and Sean are supposed to be coming home from "Wasaga" today. They haven't spoken to anyone since Friday night. They've spent the whole weekend hauled up in Sean's apartment spending all weekend in a sex fest…only stopping to eat and such. Emma and Sean are sitting on the couch. Emma is wrapped in a sheet and Sean is in his boxers. They're both breathing hard and trying to get some rest by taking a break. ---

"Well I didn't know you had it in you Em," Sean said smirking.

Emma smirked right back at him and said, "You do now Seany."

He stuck his tongue out at her from her little "Seany" comment. She rolled her eyes and layed her head back on the couch. Sean did the same.

"Damn, Nelson. You wore me the hell out!"

Emma smiled at him. She was about to comment back but was interrupted by the phone ringing. Sean looked at Emma and just smirked at her because he knew neither of them would answer it. They'd been ignoring the phone all weekend; laughing at the messages their friends left them making fun of their "sexcapade" as Craig said. Sean went to the kitchen to make something for breakfast and Emma followed as the phone rang for the sixth time, shattering their silence. Emma sat up on the counter while Sean started making pancakes.

"I wonder who it is this time."

"We'll find out when they leave a message."

As if on cue, the message machine picked up instantly after Sean said that.

Message: This is Sean. I'm out obviously avoiding your call. Try me at Em's, Jay's, or whoever the hell else I hang out with. You know me or you wouldn't be calling so leave a message and I won't get back to you. Later.

Jay's Message: Hey Sean! It's Jay! ANSWER! Damn it! I know you're there! I heard you guys on Friday…you can't still be doing it! JESUS! Greenpeace if Sean was fifty and fat you'd make him pass cardiac arrest! I wouldn't be surprised if you two come to school limping and breathing heavy tomorrow! GOD! I need to talk to you Sean! It's important…it's about relationship crap…blah blah blah. LET'S GO! PICK UP! Whatever! God! Just know I'm not giving you lazy asses rides if you can't drive or walk tomorrow! Fuck you too…God. LATER! BEEP.

"Wow, he sounded upset. I wonder what's going on with him and Alex."

"I don't know Em. I guess we'll have to find out on Monday. In the mean time we aren't expected home until 8 o'clock tonight. What do you say you make me limp tomorrow?"

Emma giggled.

"I want my pancakes first mister!"

Sean put the pancakes on a plate and grabbed a fork.

"Only if we eat breakfast in bed…."

Then Sean headed back to the bedroom…again. Emma laughed and followed him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Scene-Spinner's house. Paige pulled her van into his driveway. It's been sitting there since 2 in the morning last night when she went to his house. She hasn't gotten out yet. She's been frozen like that all night. Too scared to move. It's now 6 AM and Paige has finally gotten out of the car.

"It's now or never," Paige whispered to herself. She slowly made her way up to Spinner's door and rang the doorbell. She knew Spinner's parents were on a business trip for the weekend and that Kendra was at Liberty's. She knew they would be alone so they could talk. Spinner opened the door, and was surprised to see Paige standing there.

"Paige what are you doing here?"

"Look Spin there's something I have to tell you. We really need to talk."

"Um ok…come on in."

Spinner led Paige into the living room. He sat down on the couch, figuring the talk was about a surprise party for Jimmy or someone or something. Paige stood by the wall facing the couch, she leaned her back up against it for support. She figured she would need it.

"Look Spinner, what you did to me…it really sucked ass ok? It hurt…it hurt really bad. And it's hard to forgive something like that. It's really hard. And it takes time…a lot of time to fix what you broke. And I'm sorry I didn't give you the time of day before when you wanted me back. Matt and I were never meant to be…he was rebounding from Charlie and I was rebounding from you. Just because I broke up with you doesn't mean I stopped loving you Spin!"

"You still love me?"

"Of course I do! But that's not the point. The point is that we're both broken hearted and I have a hard time trusting you after what you did!"

"I know, and I'm sorry. It was the biggest mistake of my life! I should have never done that! I've always loved you Paige! Ever since the dance in 8th grade! And I know it'll take time for you to trust me again. And I'm willing to wait because you're worth it!"

"It WILL take time. But can we just skip all that Spin? Can—can you just be kissing me right now?"

Spinner got up off the couch and Paige removed herself from the wall; her safety blanket. She no longer needed it. The moved towards each other and Spinner grabbed Paige's face lightly and kissed her harder and more passionately than he ever has. Paige put her arms around his neck as he lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. When they finally parted they smiled at each other. And for the first time in a long time they knew everything was going to be ok……

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--Scene-After a long day, it was finally time for Sean to take Emma home and for them to pretend that they were in Wasaga all weekend. Sean stopped the car in front of Emma's house. They're sitting in the car talking.—

"I'll miss sleeping next to you Sean," Emma said before kissing him.

"Well we weren't exactly sleeping there Em." Sean said smirking at her.

She rolled her eyes and kissed him again.

"Well do you want to come in and break the news to my parents about us?"

"Ok, let's go." Sean said while turning off the car.

They went into the house, and Sean put down Emma's bags that he was carrying into the living room. Spike and Snake were sitting on the couch watching TV with Jack.

"Hey Em! Hey Sean! Did you guys have a fun time in Wasaga?"

"Yeah mom we had a great time."

Spike hopped up and hugged her daughter and Sean.

"Mom, Dad Sean and I have something to tell you."

Spike sat back down and turned off the TV.

"We're all ears," Snake said smiling.

Emma smiled and so did Sean.

"Well this weekend Sean and I talked…and we revealed some secrets. Sean and I are back together."

Spike and Snake rolled their eyes and clapped.

"FINALLY!" They both said and Spike hugged Emma and Sean once again.

Sean laughed.

"It's about time you two realized you loved each other! Everyone else at school knew…I have a bet going with Coach Armstrong about when you two would get back together!" Snake said laughing.

Emma blushed and Sean just laughed again.

"Well I should get going Em. Jay sounded upset on (realized what he was saying) my uh voicemail. I better go talk to him."

Emma laughed at his stuttering.

"Ok I'll walk you out."

Emma followed Sean to the porch and shut the door behind her.

"I'll miss you," She said before kissing him hard.

"I'll miss you too baby."

She hugged him and whispered I love you into his ear. He whispered it back before kissing her one last time and headed to his car. Emma took a deep breath and fanned her face with her hand. She walked back inside and took her stuff down to her bedroom. Spike came down a few minutes later and sat on the bed. Emma could tell she wanted to talk about something.

"What? I know you want to talk. It's the signature I want to talk Em behavior."

"Ok, so here it is. I'm so happy you and Sean are back together. It's nice to see you both so happy again. You both deserve it after all that has happened in your relationship."

"But?"

Spike smiled at how perceptive her daughter was.

"But I know what it's like when you're in love and a teenager and things get hot and heavy. Don't think I'm not happy for you because I am, but I don't think you and Sean should be having sex. And if you do decide you want to, then talk to me about it. And at least protect yourself."

"Mom! Sean and I are NOT having sex. And we probably won't and if we did we'll at least be smart enough to use protection!"

"I know Em, I was just saying. Well I better go take Jack upstairs and get him ready for bed. Goodnight Em." Spike kissed her daughter's forehead and walked upstairs.

Emma sighed after Spike left and plopped down on her bed. She thought about the hot and heavy weekend she and Sean just had. She wasn't worried about being pregnant or anything because she and Sean were always careful. Emma had been on birth control since the ninth grade to regulate her period and Sean ALWAYS wore a condom also…just to be extra safe. But after thinking about what her mother said it made Emma feel guilty…and kind of dirty. She put a birth control pill into her mouth and swallowed it with some water from her bathroom sink. She looked at herself in the mirror.

"Maybe Sean and I rushed into this sex stuff," Emma said to herself as she started the shower. She hopped in and tried to use to hot water to scrub away all the dirtiness she felt…….

So what do you think? It's not my best chapter but like I said I'm pressed for time lately. UGH! Homework…PSHT! Crazy guy who thought that one up! Haha. R&R!


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Ok I have a lot of really great ideas lately so I'm going to be posting as much as I can to get it all out of my system. The next few chapters are going to be really dramatic. I'll put previews at the end. And I know some of the previews I gave before didn't happen yet, but I promise they will soon. And I know the whole Emma feeling dirty thing is kind of confusing but you would too if you just lied straight to your mother's face about something so important. Here's the next chapter.

---Scene- School, on Monday…the day after the last post. Sean tried to talk to Jay the night before but could not find him. Emma called all her friends after she got out of the shower the night before and asked them not to speak about her and Sean having sex because she didn't want the rumors to get around to her father. Everyone agreed. Sean has just picked up Emma at her house. She just got in the car. ---

"Hey Em!" Sean said before kissing his girlfriend.

"Hey." Emma said quietly and didn't really kiss Sean back.

Sean could tell something was up when she didn't really kiss him back but he didn't want to push the issue because he knew she would tell him eventually. Emma didn't really talk the rest of the way to DCS. When they got there Emma was practically out the car door before Sean even turned it off. He sighed as she mumbled something about seeing him at lunch and then sprinting off to catch up with Alex who she saw standing with Paige. Sean knew this was going to be a very long day……

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

---Scene-Right after Emma catches up with Paige and Alex who are standing alone on the stairs. ---

Emma's POV:

"Hey Em!" Paige and Alex both said in unison as I walked up to the pair. I smiled at them and laughed to myself considering the fact that Paige and Alex used to hate each other and now they're such close friends that they even finish each other's sentences. Sean and I are like that sometimes…knowing exactly what the other is thinking. I know that Sean knows something is up but he somehow knew I just didn't want to talk about it right now. Sean deserves an explanation for my weirdness and I know I owe him that but I don't even know what's going on in my own mind. I was completely fine with all the sex stuff before…I don't know why I'm starting to feel guilty and dirty now. I mean my mom and I haven't talked about sex, other than last night, since Sean and I got caught making out in my bedroom in the ninth grade. Maybe I just feel guilty because I'm always so open about my feelings and things like sex with my mom. But it's been months…why am I starting to feel guilty now that Sean and I are back together? I love Sean, I really do. And I love the sex stuff too…but I just can't help feeling like we shouldn't be doing it. And now it's confusing me and making me completely uncomfortable. Paige and Alex must be able to tell something is up because while I was thinking we somehow ended up at Paige's locker and I haven't said one thing since they started talking about Heather Sinclair's third nose job since the 8th grade.

"So what's going on Em? You should be pretty ecstatic right now considering the fact that you just got the love of your life back on Friday." Paige said to me in her usual upfront kind of way.

"Oh…nothing. I don't know…well something…nothing…something…I don't know!" I yelled at them, even surprising myself. Alex and Paige looked at me like I was insane and took a step back.

"Ok Em, you haven't yelled at me like that since our fight way back when…what's going on?" Alex demanded looking into my eyes to make sure I wasn't lying. She, Ellie, Jay, Craig, and Sean, and even Jimmy all know when I'm lying. They all know me too well...or maybe I'm just a really sucky liar. I sighed knowing that I couldn't win.

"Ok…fine I'll tell you. But you guys can't speak a word of this to anyone! You can't even talk about it with each other because if my dad or Sean find out…I'm DEAD!"

"Our lips are sealed!" Paige and Alex said in unison again giggling at each other.

I took a deep breath before starting my story.

"Well here it is. Sean and I have been having sex since he came back from Wasaga. We just never officially got back together. It just kept happening. And I've never felt bad about it before. But when I got home from Sean's last night my mom gave me the sex talk after I told her Sean and I were back together. I lied and said we weren't having sex. She bought it and went upstairs to but Jack to bed. And then I got a feeling that I haven't felt since the seventh grade when I went to meet Jordan. I felt…dirty. Guilty and dirty and just plain….awful. And I've been contemplating things in my mind ever since. And now things are awkward between Sean and I and he know something's going on but I don't know how to tell him. I don't even know what's going on myself. And I don't want Sean to think he's doing something wrong or anything…I just want it all to be over!" They both stared at me in shock for a minute. I don't know what shocked them more, the fact that I've been having sex or the fact that I have doubts about my decision to have sex.

"Em, hun…wow. This is serious. Well…do you enjoy the sex? I mean has it made you uncomfortable from the start or something?" Paige said looking worried. Ever since Paige was raped her ninth grade year, she is always concerned about fellow rape victims…or just people that feel uncomfortable in sexual situations.

"Of course it's good Paige! Sean is…amazing while were…well you know. (Alex and Paige smirk at Emma's comment) I only started feeling uncomfortable since my mom came in and talked to me last night."

"Well maybe it's just that you're used to all the openness with your mom and you lied straight to her face about something that is important to her. Maybe you don't feel guilty about the sex…maybe you just feel guilty about the lies." Alex said looking straight at me. I guess that makes sense.

"Emma hun, maybe you should just tell your mom the truth." Paige said shutting her locker.

"I wish I could…but I don't know what will happen if I tell her. There's so many possibilities. She could freak and not let me go over to Sean's apartment anymore. A part of me thinks she'll never look at me the same again….I don't know. I guess I just feel ashamed." I confessed to my friends as we walked down the hallway towards my locker. Alex, Paige, Ellie, and I always do this every morning. We go from Paige's locker to mine then Alex's then Ellie's. Ellie's not here yet though. She and Craig must be having one of their many make out sessions in Craig's car before class. Craig's been driving around Joey's car lately because a part in his needed to be replaced. Sean must have fixed it for him or something.

"Well hun if you feel guilty or dirty or whatever, then maybe you and Sean should lay off the sex stuff for a while until things go back to normal."

"Well I guess that makes sense but what if the guilty feelings don't go away? What if I'm doomed to never have sex again until I confess to my mom that I'm no longer a virgin?" I said. My friends must think I'm losing it because they both look at my like I'm insane.

"Trust me hun, if it ever gets that bad Alex and I will personally tell Spike ourselves!" Paige said as I opened up my locker. I rolled my eyes at her.

"Look Emma, just tell Sean that you don't wan to have sex for a while. Explain to him how you're feeling. He'll understand. And then maybe things will go back to normal. If not then you're going to HAVE to tell your mom." Alex said looking at me in the way she always does when she knows she's right. I sigh.

"Ok Alex. I guess that makes sense. I'll talk to Sean after school. Thanks you guys." I say as I hug them both before shutting my locker and walking with them to Alex's.

"Well now that that drama fit is over with for the time being…Spinner and I are back together!" Paige said squealing.

"Oh my God Paige that's so great!" I said before hugging her.

"Old news." Alex said purposefully yawning and opening her locker.

"Yeah well it's only old news to you because I told you at work last night! But Emma wasn't answering her phone all weekend." Paige said smirking at me.

I was going to say something back but Alex shut her locker and pulled my arm towards the first period class that we had together.

"Bye guys. I'll be sure to fill in Ellie." Paige said turning the other way.

"Wait Paige! (She turned around) Don't tell Hazel, please! We all know she can't keep a secret!" Paige nodded her head and smiled before turning back around and walking the other way. Ok so that was kind of an understatement. Paige can't exactly keep a secret either but when she knows it's really important she won't let it spill. But Hazel and I aren't exactly best friends. It's not like we hate each other but we just don't talk that much. A million thoughts are swimming through my head right now about Sean and me. I guess I'll just have to wait to see what happens after school…….

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

---Scene-After school. Sean is giving Emma a ride home like always. They had plans to watch a movie at his apartment. Emma didn't really talk much during the whole ride to his apartment. Sean still knew something was up but figured he would find out once they got to his apartment. Sean's apartment Emma and Sean are sitting on the couch watching a movie. ---

"This movie's boring as hell." Sean said smirking at Emma trying to get her to laugh.

"Umm hmm." Emma said not really paying attention. She was trying to figure out how to approach the sex talk with Sean. But Sean was tired of this. He wanted to know what was going on and he wanted to know now.

"Ok Em, I've been patient all day. But tell me what in the hell is going on!" Sean yelled.

Emma sighed.

"Ok I'll tell you. (Sean looked concerned) Don't worry it's nothing completely horrible. Look Sean last night my mom gave me the sex talk."

"Em, didn't she give you that talk already like a long time ago?" Sean said almost laughing.

"It's not funny! And yeah she did. But we haven't talked about sex since you and I got caught making out in my room in ninth grade. And for some reason after she left, I started feeling extremely guilty for some reason. And then I started feeling kind of…dirty. (Sean starts to look confused) Weird I know, but I think I just feel really guilty because I kept this from my mom…and I've been lying about it since it started."

"Em you know that we don't have to have sex. I'm not going to pressure you about it or anything. It's your choice…it's always your choice if we have sex. It's just enough for me that I'm near you."

Emma smiled and kissed Sean tenderly.

"Was I that bad?" Sean said joking. But he could tell from the look on her face that it was a bad time to be joking about it.

"Of course not Sean! You were amazing! I think I proved to you that you were amazing! It's not that I've felt uncomfortable all this time, it just started since last night I swear!" Emma said thinking Sean was mad or something.

"Em, honey I'm not mad. I was just kidding." Sean said pulling her into a hug.

"Oh." Emma said feeling kind of embarrassed.

"Look Em, I think we rushed into this sex stuff anyways. So why don't we just not have sex anymore. (He saw that Emma looked kind of hurt) Just for a while, until you start to feel comfortable again. Let's get used to being back together again and we'll see where it gets us."

Emma smiled at him and hugged him.

"Thanks so much for understanding Sean."

"Anytime." Sean said smiling into her neck.

Emma had started feeling better already.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

---Scene-Craig's garage. He's playing a funky little tune on his guitar when Ellie comes bursting through the door looking upset. ---

"El, what's wrong?" Craig said putting down his guitar and rushing over to her.

"It's Ash! She called me last night for the first time since she sent me the email about Ali. She doesn't know about us Craig. And she confessed to me last night that she thinks she still loves you and that she thinks Ali was a big mistake!" Ellie said with a tear running down her cheek. She was scared that Craig would still be in love with Ashley or that Ashley would hate her now.

"El baby don't cry." Craig said wiping her tears with the pad of his thumb.

"Craig, do you still love Ashley?" Ellie said getting right to the point.

Craig looked extremely confused as to why Ellie would think that.

"What? El of course not! You know I love you more than anything in the world! I loved Ash at one time in my life but not anymore. You're the one that I love now. You're my soul mate Ellie and I love you. I'll always love you." Craig said meaning it with all of his heart. Ellie was brought to tears just by the fact that Craig loved her so much.

"I'll always love you too Craig." Ellie said kissing him.

"We'll call Ashley and tell her about us tonight. And I'll tell her that she and I are never going to get back together." Craig said when their kiss ended.

"Ok. Tonight." Ellie said worried about how the conversation would go.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

---Scene-Ellie and Craig are in his garage and have his phone on speaker phone. They're sitting on the couch and Ellie dials Ashley's number in England. ---

"Here goes nothing." Craig says smiling at Ellie.

They wait but the phone just keeps ringing. Ashley's answering machine comes on.

Ash's Answering Machine: Hey this is Ashley. I'm not home right now. Try me at Ali's or home if it's important. Leave one. Thanks. BEEP.

Craig's message: Hey Ash it's Craig. I have to talk to you. Call me, bye.

Craig hangs up the phone and looks over at Ellie who looks worried.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

---Scene-Ashley is at the airport in Degrassi getting off of her plane from England. She's greeted by her mom and Jeff and Toby who were the only ones who knew she was returning. They all hug her and head to their car. They're now in the kitchen eating ice cream to celebrate Ashley's homecoming. ---

"We missed you Ashley!" Mrs. Kerwin said.

"I missed you guys too." Ashley said hugging her mom.

"Um mom, do you mind if I take my car out? I have to go talk to someone." Ashley said hoping her mom wouldn't mind.

"Fine. But be home before midnight." Mrs. Kerwin said sighing.

Ashley thanked her mom and went out to the car that is now Toby's since she went to England. She headed to Craig's house. She had to talk to him……………

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What do you think? I have previews for the next few posts.

PREVIEWS: Ash goes to talk to Craig but will she discover a secret she never thought was possible? Will Emma feel better now that she and Sean made a pact not to have sex? Paige throws a huge party to celebrate her and Spinner getting back together. Two people have sex…one feels that it's meant to be but the other feels like it's just goodbye sex. Will everyone hate Ash for leaving Craig because he's bipolar? Jimmy and Hazel have been fighting lately. Jimmy sleeps with someone else at Paige's party and later realizes it was a mistake….or was it? (In this story Jimmy had surgery on his back and isn't in a wheelchair. He plays basketball again but sometimes he still has back problems) Craig has a secret and Ellie expects the worse. Everyone knows that Jimmy's sophomore friend from the basketball team, Derrick, has a huge crush on Emma. But will he take it too far the night of the party after Emma has rejected him for the millionth time? Will Marco and Dylan reunite at Paige's party? Toby and some chick get extremely trashed at the party…they end up sleeping together and are extremely shocked to find out who they're laying next to when they wake up the next morning. Someone is slipped at date rape drug at the party….will someone save the day…or will it end deadly?

R&R!


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Ashley arrived at Craig's house and decided to go straight to the garage. She figured Craig would be out there like usual. And she wanted to skip the whole thing at the door with Joey if he answered. Ashley took a deep breath before putting her hand on the door knob and opening the garage door.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, back in the garage…..

Craig and Ellie decided not to think anything of Ash not being home. They ended up watching some movie that they weren't really watching. They were making out on the couch like they had so many times before. Craig and Ellie started getting carried away in their making out…like they had so many times before in Craig's garage. Soon clothing was removed and they were underneath a blanket. They heard a creak but thought nothing of it. They didn't even think it would be the door…..

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ashley stepped into the garage expecting to see Craig standing there playing his guitar. Boy was she in for a huge surprise! Ashley just stood there as she saw Craig Manning, the guy she thought she was in love with, fucking Ellie Nash, the girl who was suppose to be her best friend. Ashley gasped louder than what she thought and Craig and Ellie looked towards the door just in time to see Ashley running out the door.

"Ashley!" Craig and Ellie both said astonished as they started putting their clothes on.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ellie and Craig ran out of the garage after Ashley. They got to her just before she got in the car. Ashley was crying and unlocking her car door. She just about opened the door when Craig and Ellie caught up to her.

"Ash!" Craig said grabbing her arm.

Ashley jerked her arm away.

"Don't touch me!" she screamed.

Craig took his hand off her arm when she screamed…scared what she'd do if he touched her again.

"How could you?" Ashley whispered looking more at Ellie than at Craig.

"How could you!" Ellie and Craig both snapped back at Ashley.

"Me? What? I didn't do anything!"

"You did too! Ash you left me because I was bipolar. We were engaged for God sakes. And you left me…for London…for Ali. You dumped me on my birthday through email! And you didn't even email me directly it was Ellie who you emailed! And now all of a sudden you want me back? You just expected me to wait for you?" Craig said extremely pissed off.

Ellie was kind of hurt that Craig was still so angry at Ashley but she didn't let it show.

"You're right Craig, ok? You're right I should have never done that. But I miss you Craig. I realize that now. But when I come home to apologize I find you in your garage FUCKING my best friend!" Ashley screamed.

"Ash, Ellie and I tried to tell you but you weren't home. We're sorry we didn't tell you but you can't be mad at me for something that isn't my fault."

"How is it not your fault Craig?"

"It's not my fault because we ARE NOT TOGETHER ANYMORE!" Craig said getting even madder than what he was a few minutes ago.

"Fine but this is still a huge betrayal! Especially from you Ellie!" Ashley said looking towards Ellie.

"Pardon me? This is a betrayal from me? You left Ash! You stopped emailing and calling once you met Ali! You didn't give a damn about me or Craig anymore! You're just pissed because Craig isn't here for you to fall back on anymore. You're just looking for anyone to blame but yourself! Well guess what Ash? There is no one else to blame! You're the one who went to London! You're the one who dumped Craig! You're the one who started dating Ali! You're the one who didn't call! And now you're the one who's regretting doing all of it!" Ellie said screaming at Ashley.

Ashley was so infuriated that she slapped Ellie straight across the face. Ellie's eyes got wide and she tried to lunge at Ashley but Craig grabbed her by the waist and pulled her back.

"Whoa, whoa! Not that I don't love seeing chick fights but stop it you guys!" Craig said trying to push back Ash while trying to keep Ellie back also.

"Craig let me go!" Ellie says getting around his grip.

Craig grabbed Ellie and picked her up and slung her over his shoulder. She pounded on his back for a few minutes but soon gave up realizing Craig wasn't going to let her go.

"See what you did Ash? You caused all of this! We're not getting back together ok?"

"But Craig I'm sorry! I'll make it up to you I swear!" Ashley said almost crying again.

"Don't you get it Ashley? We're not getting back together because I'm in love with Ellie ok? It has nothing to do with what you did to me! I love Ellie! Not you. I'm sorry." Craig said looking Ashley in the eyes.

"Goodbye Craig." Ashley said finally realizing he wasn't going to take her back. She turned around got in her car and drove off. Craig put Ellie down on the sidewalk in front of him. Ellie instantly wrapped her arms around Craig's neck and she kissed him.

"What was that for?" Craig said smirking once they pulled apart.

"For proving to me that you love me as much as I love you." Ellie said smiling.

She pulled Craig face down to hers and kissed him passionately.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

---Scene-DCS the next day. Sean and Emma are walking up to school after getting out of his car. They're holding hands. They walked up to Alex and Paige and Spinner and Jimmy and Hazel. ---

"Hey guys." Sean said.

They all looked towards Sean and Emma and said hey.

"So guys guess what! Party at my house on Friday to celebrate me and Spin getting back together! You all have to come! And spread the word too! Everyone is invited!" Paige said excitedly.

Everyone in the group just rolled their eyes and mumbled an ok. They all figured Paige would throw a huge party since her parents were out of town this weekend. The 30 minute warning bell rang. Paige and Spinner made up some lame excuse to leave and wandered off to a janitor's closet…they had 30 minutes until class started after all. Jay came up to the group to talk to Sean about something that Mr. Ehl wanted them to do before class started. Alex rolled her eyes at the sight of Jay and walked away saying something about going to find Ellie.

"Em, Jay and I have to go do something for Mr. Ehl before class starts. I'll see you at lunch." Sean said kissing Emma and walking into the school with Jay. Emma, Jimmy, and Hazel were now left alone. Ellie and Craig were still nowhere in sight. Jimmy and Hazel started fighting AGAIN! So Emma left to go find Ellie. She figured she'd look out in the parking lot assuming Craig and Ellie were having a make out session before class. She spotted Craig, Ellie, and Alex standing outside of Craig's car talking. She started making her way across the parking lot when Derrick came up to her. She rolled her eyes but had to be nice. She and her friends all promised Jimmy they would be nice to Derrick. Emma was disgusted by the fact that he liked her. He was ugly and annoying and he followed her around. He hadn't asked her on a date yet but she assumed it was coming up.

"Emma! Hey! How are you?" Derrick said catching up to her.

"Uh fine. You?" Emma said trying to walk faster to Craig's car.

"Not too well. See I have a crush on this girl…but she doesn't know that I exist." Derrick said trying to be subtle.

"Right…well I have to go talk to Ellie now bye." Emma said trying to ignore Derrick.

"Emma, wait! (She turned around sighing) It's you that I like ok? Would you like to go out sometime?" Derrick said hopeful.

"Um, no I'm sorry I can't. I have a boyfriend." Emma said trying not to make him feel bad.

"Oh…Jimmy told me Friday that you didn't." Derrick said trying to change her mind.

"Well I didn't until Sean and I got back together Friday night. Sorry I have to go." Emma says as Craig, Alex, and Ellie wave her over.

"Oh." Derrick said disappointed as Emma walked up to Craig's car.

"We'll see how much she loves Sean at Paige's party Friday." Derrick says to himself smirking and pulling a pill out of his pocket…….

He stared at it before putting it back in his pocket and walking away.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

SO what do you think? Sorry this chapter is so short but I'm being loaded up with homework and tests right now! UGH! I'll try to write the next chapter tomorrow since it's a Friday. The previews are the same. The next chapter will be Paige's party. R&R!


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Oh my God! I'm SO, SO, SO, SO SORRY that it took me so long to get this chapter up! Like I said, MAJOR homework. And then we FINALLY got Christmas break! YES! So it took me a few days to write this chapter. I wanted to post it all at once though. So I hope it doesn't suck major ass. We'll see I guess. Well here's the big party chapter! WOO HOO!

Scene-Paige's party. Everyone was starting to arrive. So far a bunch of people were there. The only ones missing from the MAIN group were Emma, Sean, Hazel, Jimmy, Ellie, Craig, and Jay. Oh and of course Heather Sinclair was NOT there! We all know how much Paige hates her! Ha Ha. Pretty much everyone from DCS and some people from different schools were at Paige's party. Cause, let's face it Paige is loaded. Her house is huge. It has eight bedrooms. A kitchen the size of Sean's whole apartment. And a living room the size of Emma's house. There's a huge swimming pool in the back yard and a hot tub also. Her house is secluded from a lot a people so they don't have to worry about the music bothering the neighbors. I'm not going to get into too much more detail about the house though. You'll just have to use your imagination. Imagination is a great thing. Well anyways we're going to start off this scene with Jimmy and Hazel in Jimmy's brand new I can drive again range rover. Jimmy and Hazel have just pulled up to Paige's house and they're sitting in the car arguing…..

"Excuse me Jimmy? You're calling me selfish just because I wanted to go to Paige's party on time instead of fooling around and getting here late? I was there for you Jimmy! For a year I sacrificed my free time to visiting you in the hospital! I was there for all the physical therapy! I was there for your surgery! I was there for it all and you're calling ME selfish!"

"Damn it Hazel! I can't believe you just threw that back in my face! I told you that you didn't have to stay for all of that! I don't know how many times I told you that you didn't have to stay! Hazel you knew you didn't have to! And since when is it my fault that some punk ass kid told the school psychopath that I was the one who set up the prank? Since when is it my fault that the same psychopath SHOT me in the back!"

Hazel was starting to feel bad now. And she hated Jimmy for making her feel bad although on some level she knew it was her fault too.

"That's not what I said Jimmy! Why do you always have to twist my words around damn it!"

"You know what? Why don't you just go to…?" Jimmy trailed off, afraid what would happen if he finished the sentence. Jimmy took a deep breath so that he didn't say something he would regret.

"Hazel look, I don't know what's been going on with us lately. We've been getting in these really stupid fights over nothing it seems like. And then we both say things way out of line and even though we say we're sorry we're both still pissed about it and all that anger builds up for the next fight we have."

Hazel's angry face changes to sad. She takes a deep breath to clam herself down.

"I know. We never used to fight. What happened to us Jimmy?"

"I don't know Haze, I just don't know."

"Look Jimmy, maybe we should just…I don't know…take a break for a while." Hazel said trying not to cry.

"What? A break? Why? I mean I know we've been fighting a lot lately Haze, but I love you. I don't want to go on a break." Jimmy said getting upset.

"Look Jimmy, I love you too you know that. But maybe we just both need some air."

"Fine! You'll get your damn air! Good bye Hazel!" Jimmy said storming out of his car and into the party. Hazel tried to call him back to the car but he wasn't listening. Hazel sighed and wiped away a few of her tears before walking into Paige's party with a fake smile on her face. Paige and Spinner were dancing together but when they saw their best friends walk into their party upset and pissed off they both went to find them. Spinner followed Jimmy into the kitchen, where the alcohol was, and Paige followed Hazel.

"Jimmy hey man! What's going on?"

"Look Spin, I don't really want to talk about it ok? I just need a drink!" Jimmy said grabbing a beer and gulping it down quickly.

"Whoa! I've never seen anyone gulp down a beer that fast before Jimmy."

Jimmy just ignored him and went to the table where people were pouring shots. Jimmy picked up a shot glass and angrily gulped it down. He went for another, not even bothering to pause for the sting in his throat that the alcohol caused. He downed his second shot and went for another. Spinner grabbed his arm before he could get to the glass.

"Whoa, man. I think you've had enough. What is going on? Did you and Hazel get in another fight?"

"Yeah man, we did. The bitch wanted to take a break! Can you believe her?" Jimmy said leaving the shot table and grabbing a beer.

"Whoa man, you might want to slow it down a little bit." Spinner said getting concerned for his friend.

"Look don't worry Spin. I'm just going to get trashed. It's not like I'm going to be driving. Paige said the whole gang could stay over anyways. I'll be fine man."

"Ok but I'm checking in on you later." Spinner said sighing before walking away from his friend to find Paige.

Scene-Emma's bedroom. Emma's in her robe finishing her makeup for Paige's party. Sean just came down the stairs. He went up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his head on her shoulder.

"Hey you're late."

"I know, I'm sorry baby. But it doesn't even look like you're ready. You're still in your robe!" Sean said laughing.

"Well I always do my makeup in my robe. Then I change into my clothes. That way I don't spill anything on it!"

"Ok, so what are you wearing anyways?"

"My jean mini and black halter with my black heels," Emma said pointing to her outfit laid out on her bed.

"I love that outfit! You look so hot in it!" Sean said pulling Emma to him and kissing her.

Emma laughed and put down the lipstick she just got done applying.

"I know you do." She said taking off her robe to change.

Sean's expression went straight from laughing to horny. Emma laughed at the face he made and slipped on her clothes.

She put on her heels and grabbed her purse.

"Ready Bam Bam?" Emma said laughing.

Sean rolled his eyes and followed her up the stairs.

Scene-Craig's garage. Craig is changing his shirt and Ellie walks into the garage.

"Take it off Manning!" Ellie said playfully.

"Only if you take it off first!" Craig said smiling and kissed his girlfriend.

"Oh see I would but then we'd miss the party."

"Fuck the party!" Craig said picking up Ellie and laying her down on the couch.

Ellie and Craig were both laughing.

"Craig, we have to go! (Craig made puppy dog eyes) Ok, I'll make a deal with you. If we go to the party now, and make small talk for an hour then we can head up to one of Paige's eight bedrooms." Ellie said wiggling her eyebrows.

"Ok let's go!" Craig said quickly pulling Ellie up and running to the car.

Scene-Jay's house. Jay was sitting on his bed looking a picture of him and Alex. All of this is Jay's thoughts.

I'm going to get that girl back! I don't care what it takes, I'm getting her back! I made a HUGE mistake! And I hope she can forgive me for that. God I'm such a fucking moron! Alex will never take me back! I doubt we'll even be able to be around each other without fighting now. UGH! Whatever. I'm going to get totally trashed anyways! Fuck her!

End Jay's thoughts.

Jay threw the picture at the wall and went outside to his car. He started up the engine took a deep breath and drove to Paige's party…..

Scene-Paige's party again. Everyone from the MAIN group is there now. They've all been there for a while. They've all been drinking also. Although the only ones that were trashed already were Alex, Jay, Jimmy, and Ashley. Hazel is trying to forget about her fight by spending her night in the hot tub sulking. Alex and Jay haven't really talked since they broke up. But surprisingly alcohol makes them fight. Emma is still on her first drink though. Ellie, Craig, Emma, Sean, Jay, Alex, Paige, and Spinner are all sitting around the living room hanging out. Ellie and Craig have been mainly making out the whole time. And Sean is starting to get "touchy" with Emma, although she doesn't seem to mind. Derrick has been watching Emma from afar all night. He's trying to devise some sort of plan to get Sean to go away so he can be alone with her. Everyone was playing a game called what I've never done. It's where you go from person to person and they say something that they've never done and if someone else in the room has they have to confess to it.

"I've never made out with a teacher." Alex said.

"Guess we all caught Paige in the act!" Sean said laughing.

"Oh yeah? Well I've never dated a criminal!" Paige said laughing.

"Well fuck you!" Jay said throwing a chip at her.

"No Jay! Fuck you and every girl at the ravine who does!" Alex said throwing her empty cup at Jay. It hit him in the head.

"Damn! Bitter much, Lex?"

"Bite me!" Alex said walking into the kitchen in search for another drink.

"Only if you blow me first, love!" Jay said following her into the kitchen.

"This fighting is really getting on my damn nerves! Sure they can't even speak to each other when they're sober but they can fight all they want when they're drunk? For God sakes choose one!" Craig said taking a drink from his cup.

"I hear you Craig!" Sean and Emma said at the same time.

Ashley suddenly stumbled into the living room obviously drunk.

"Ash, hun you're completely trashed! You can't tell me that you came all the way back from London just to come to my party and get drunk on your ass!" Paige said looking at her friend. Ashley looked from Craig and Ellie and back to Paige.

"Actually Paige, that's exactly why I came."

"Whatever. We know why you came hun, and not that we approve of what you did to Craig, but we're your friends so let's just not talk about it…well do you want to join our game? It's more entertaining then getting drunk alone." Paige said to her friend.

"Uh thanks Paige, but I think I'm just going to go freshen up." Ash said putting down her drink and stumbling up to the bathroom.

Scene-The bathroom. Ashley just stumbled in and puked in the toilet. When she was done she washed out her mouth in the sink and sat on the floor.

"I know exactly how you feel Ash."

Ashley snapped her head to where the voice was coming from. She saw Jimmy sitting on the edge of the bathtub. She could tell he was trashed too.

"Jimmy hey. I haven't seen you in a while."

"Yeah I know. Craig told me you were back."

"Yeah, well I think Craig told everyone…he told everyone what a horrible bitch I was to dump him and he told everyone why the horrible bitch was back!" Ashley said angrily.

"Well I don't think you're a horrible bitch, Ash! You were my first love, remember. I can't think you're a horrible bitch. It's just against the rules of love."

"Yeah, I remember. You know I think that was the only relationship I had that was not totally complicated. I loved you Jimmy…and I don't know. I guess it was just so easy for us to get along. We just seemed to…"

"Fit together." Ashley and Jimmy both finished at the same time. They looked over at each other and suddenly all the feelings that they ever felt for each other were starting to rush back to them. Jimmy stood up and walked over to where Ashley was sitting. He sat down beside her and looked her in the eyes. Ashley returned the "love stare" and Jimmy kissed her. Ash returned the kiss. As Jimmy and Ash started getting into it their feelings were getting stronger and they seemed to completely forget about Hazel and Craig…..

Scene-One of the eight bedrooms in Paige's house. Alex has just stumbled into it and layed down on the bed. She didn't bother to turn on the light. She didn't even notice that Jay was lying down on the bed beside her until she accidentally kicked him.

"OW!" Jay said turning on the light. He didn't know she was in their either. Alex looked over at who was sitting beside her when the light went on.

"Oh great! Just great! I'm completely trashed and in need of some sleeping and I just happen to stumble into the same bed that my cheating lying ex is laying in!"

"Oh nice Lex, real nice. Your words sting."

"The only thing that my words sting is your ego which is surprisingly big considering the fact that something else isn't!" Alex said looking down at Jay's pants.

"Ok now that was a low blow Alex!"

"No, I believe Amy is the one that gives low blows!"

"Yeah she does!" Jay said smirking.

Alex punched him in the chest.

"Damn! That hurt!"

"Yeah well you deserved it!"

"I'll probably have a bruise there tomorrow! Jesus!" Jay said taking off his shirt and examining the spot that Alex punched. She hit him pretty hard because it was already starting to turn red.

"Oh gee I'm so sorry!" Alex said sarcastically. She ran her fingers over the red spot slowly making Jay get goose bumps.

Suddenly Jay turned towards Alex and kissed her. Alex surprisingly kissed him back.

"This doesn't change anything Jay."

"I know." Jay said before kissing Alex again. Alex kissed him back and before they knew it they were making out….which soon led to more….

Scene-Another random bedroom in Paige's house. Toby has just stumbled into it. He sat down on the bed. He heard a toilet flushing and he saw Manny stumbling out of the bathroom. She sees it's Toby and sits down next to him.

"Hey Tobes!"

"Uh hey Manny…you're trashed!" Toby said giggling.

"So are you silly!" Manny said punching Toby's shoulder.

"Well maybe just a little bit."

"See I told you that you couldn't be a goody-goody your whole life Isaacs!" Manny said resting her head on his shoulder.

"Yeah I guess you were right."

"I'm always right….well sometimes." Manny said.

"Yeah." Toby said. His face was slowly inching closer to Manny's. Manny does the same and soon they're kissing…which leads to making out...

Scene-The party is staring to die down. It's about 3 in the morning and most of the people are starting to leave or are passed out somewhere. Spinner and Paige are both asleep in a huge recliner chair. Emma and Sean are in the kitchen and we all know where everyone else is. Some guy that knows Sean from shop comes up to him and asks him for help carrying his passed out friends to his car. Sean, being the great guy that he is, went to help him and told Emma that he'd be right back. Emma has only had two drinks so she's not drunk at all. She's barely even feeling it. Derrick walks up to Emma and starts talking to her.

"Hey Em, what's up?" Derrick asks her winking at the guy who's walking out the door with Sean.

"Uh nothing really. Just waiting for my BOYFRIEND to come back." Emma said hoping he'd get the hint.

"Oh cool well I was just wondering if you saw that new movie…Oh shoot! (Derrick just knocked Emma's purse off the table) I'm sorry Em."

"Oh it's ok." Emma said thinking nothing of it and bending down to pick it up. As she was picking it up Derrick quickly dropped a pill into Emma's drink and stirred it with a little straw that was lying on the table. By the time Emma picked up her purse and sat up, the pill had already dissolved into her drink.

"So what were you talking about?" Emma asked before taking a huge gulp of her drink thinking that if she drank it quickly that she could make getting another drink an excuse to leave.

Derrick just looked at her and started talking about the new movie that just came out. He was smiling ever so wickedly…..

Scene-Same as last but it's about 10 minutes later after Emma has finished her drink. She seems completely drunk even though she wasn't even half way there 10 minutes ago. Sean is still helping that guy with his friends.

"Whoa…I feel completely d—runk…but I only h-ad tw-o drink-ks." Emma said slurring her words.

"Yeah Em, you do look kind of sick. Maybe you should go to the bathroom or something. How bout I help you upstairs?" Derrick said pulling her arm.

"Can you take me to find Sean?" Emma asked, still slurring.

"Uh yeah, Sean's still upstairs." Derrick said pulling Emma towards the stairs.

"Oh…ok." Emma said letting Derrick help her up the stairs.

As Derrick was helping Emma up the stairs Paige briefly opened her eyes to see Derrick helping Emma up the stairs. Since Paige was clearly drunk and tired, this seemed innocent to her. But she was completely wrong…..

Scene-A few minutes later Sean walked back into the kitchen looking for Emma. He didn't see her there. He looked all over the downstairs part of the house and couldn't find her. He walked up to Paige and woke her up. Paige opened her eyes slowly.

"Paige have you seen Emma? It's not like her to just walk off at a party alone." Sean said getting worried. For some reason he just felt that something wasn't right.

"Uh yeah…I think I saw her walking upstairs with that Derrick kid." Paige wiping her eyes.

"What!" Sean yelled running towards the stairs.

Paige just now seemed to realize what was going on. She didn't see Emma or Derrick come back down the stairs at any time. She had a flash back of what happened to her the night that Dean raped her. Paige quickly woke up Spinner and told him what was going on. They both ran up the stairs after Sean…..

Scene-Another random bedroom in Paige's house. Derrick has just pulled Emma into it. He pushed her down onto the bed and started to force himself on her. She tried to scream and fight back but the date rape drug was slowing her down. Derrick started to rip and remove her clothing. Emma just kept saying no. She passed out saying no. Sean ran into every bedroom that Paige had in her house before he finally found the one with Derrick and Emma in it. Derrick was in the process of taking his boxers off when Sean busted through the locked door.

"What in the hell is going on? Get off her man!" Sean yelled at Derrick. That woke Emma up, she was still saying no but she was barely "there." Derrick quickly threw on his clothes and tried to run out the door.

"I don't think so!" Sean said throwing Derrick against a wall.

"Not until you tell me what in the fuck happened!" Sean said getting angrier.

"Look man it wasn't my fault, ok? She came onto me! She was trashed and she kissed me first!" Derrick said weakly trying to defend himself.

"That's a lie! She only had two drinks! She was NOT trashed! And this obviously wasn't consensual because she's half passed out on the bed! (Realization comes into Sean's mind) You bastard!" Sean screamed before punching Derrick in the stomach. Paige and Spinner got upstairs just as Sean was beating the crap out of Derrick.

"Dude stop! You're going to kill him! Stop! Sean!" Spinner said trying to get Sean off of Derrick. Paige went straight to Emma who was naked and only half conscious on the bed. Paige helped Emma sit up and put her clothes on. Spinner was still trying to get Sean off of Derrick. All of the noise made Craig and Ellie come out of the bedroom they were in. They saw what was going on and Craig ran to help Spinner get Sean off of Derrick. Ellie ran to Paige and Emma and Paige filled her in. Ellie went to go get Emma some water and Craig's sweatshirt because Emma's shirt was completely ripped. Spin and Craig finally got Sean away from Derrick and Derrick ran out of the house. Paige and Ellie helped Emma put her sweatshirt on while Craig and Spinner tried to calm down Sean. When Sean finally snapped out of it he looked towards Emma and saw that she wasn't doing very well he instantly wanted to know what happened. He rushed to her side.

"Em, are you ok? What happened? How are you feeling?"

"I-I don't feel so-o w-ell Sea-n." Emma said slurring and almost passing out again.

"Oh my God! Sean we have to get her to the hospital! Derrick might have slipped her a drug or something!" Paige said.

"Ok Paige go get your van out of the garage, it's the biggest so we'll take it. (Paige left to go get the van) Spinner go find everyone and fill them in on what's going on. Get them to the hospital and the rest of us will go with Paige. (Spinner left the room to go do what Sean told him) Ellie go get Emma's purse it has all of her health info in it. (Ellie left) I'll carry Em to the car. (Sean picked her up and Craig headed down the stairs with him) And Craig you call Em's parents on the way to the hospital."

Ellie, Craig, and Sean who was holding Emma met Paige in her car and they sped off to the hospital…..

Ok so what do you think? I tried to make this chapter really good but I don't know if it's the best. I know that there are some loose ends as to what happened with some of the people but you'll find out in the next chapter/s. What do you think? R&R!


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

I'm REALLY REALLY sorry that it took me so long to write this chapter. But I've been working on another SeanEm story. It's about Sean and Emma NEVER breaking up in Gangsta Gangsta. Emma invites Sean to her bedroom at midnight instead of just breaking their date because of Snake. They soon discover that they love their little rendezvous and continue them. But sooner or later their hormones will catch up with them. What will happen when two teens fall in love so soon? We all know how Romeo and Juliet ended up. Let's just hope that Emma and Sean's fate is much different. Ok well here's the next chapter.

Scene-Sean, Craig, Ellie, and Paige just ran Emma into the hospital. The doctors put her in a hospital bed and said they couldn't examine her until morning because the drug knocked her out too much. They would have to wait a few hours for her to wake up. Spike and Snake showed up a few minutes later followed by Spinner, Jimmy, Ashley, Alex, and Jay. Spinner couldn't figure out why Jimmy and Ash wouldn't talk to each other in the car. And he just figured that Alex and Jay weren't yelling because hearing about Emma seemed to sober them all up. Marco and Dylan were left at Paige's house to make sure no one stole or broke anything. There were still tons of passed out people there after all. Spinner couldn't find Hazel when he went looking for people and he didn't want to waste time searching. When Sean carried Emma into the hospital she wouldn't let go of his neck even though she was unconscious. So Sean laid in the hospital bed next to her. The doctors told him she would cry out from time to time but she was not going to actually wake for a few more hours. Sean's heart was weighed down with guilt. He felt as if it was his fault because he left her alone at a party. Sean really wanted to kill Derrick. He didn't know how far Derrick got, but he still wanted to kill him for hurting the love of his life.

After a few hours everyone fell asleep in the waiting room. Sean fell asleep still holding Emma, but he woke up when Emma cried out in a panic. She started thrashing her arms and legs around kicking and screaming no. Sean tried to stop her arms.

"Em, it's ok. You're ok. It's just me! Sean! Me! Your boyfriend!" Sean said as panicked as Emma was. The doctors heard her scream and came rushing into the room. Sean helped them hold her down so they could give her a shot that would calm her down. Although it didn't put her to sleep. When Emma finally calmed down she noticed that she was not in one of Paige's bedrooms. That Derrick was not on top of her, ripping at her clothes, and slapping her, and trying to tie her hands to the bedposts. She realized that she was in a hospital room and that Sean was sitting next to her. She knew she was now safe. She started remembering everything that happened the night before.

"Oh God…." Were the first words that she spoke.

She collapsed into Sean's arms and starting crying. She let out all of her emotion on her tears. She was sobbing so hard that she could barely breathe. After hearing all of Emma's screaming, everyone from the waiting room was now woken up. They all tried to run in at once but the doctor stopped them.

"Let us in! I heard her! I heard my daughter scream!" Spike yelled trying to do anything to get into that room to check on her daughter.

"Ms. Nelson Emma has just woken up. Her mind is just starting to register what happened and where she is. She's fine now. We gave her a drug to keep her calm, but it won't affect her memory so she can tell us what happened. She's broken down into sobs. Her boyfriend is comforting her. We've called the police station and they're going to send over an officer to write down the evidence so we can try to catch this kid."

"But what if she wasn't actually raped? Then what will happen to him?" Ellie accidentally wondered out loud.

"He can still be sent away to a juvenile center for attempted rape and he'll get time for possession of an illegal date rape drug. Trust me; this kid will get what he deserves."

"He better!" Alex mumbled.

"Well you can all see her when her examination is done."

"Examination?" Craig asked.

"Yes, she'll have to be examined for rape. Even if you think he didn't rape her, we still have to do it because there's a chance he threatened her and she's scared. Now when you all see Emma she's going to look very…bad. He definitely roughed her up. She's got a nasty bruise over one eye, her nose is swollen and red, her hands have scratches all over them—probably from trying to escape, her stomach has some scrapes, and her ribs are very tender." The doctor warned.

"But the guy…the guy we saw…he wasn't very strong. How could he have done so much damage?" Jay questioned.

"Well he gave Emma a very high dosage of a date rape drug. A four year old could have done as much damage. Emma was incapable of protecting herself. Besides…the smaller quiet ones…are the ones we sometimes have to look out for. Well I'll let you know when Emma is done with her examination."

Spike and Snake mumbled a thank you although they were mad that they couldn't see their daughter. The doctor turned around and went back into Emma's room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Scene-Emma's Hospital Room. The officer sent from the police station finally arrived so the examination could start.

"Ok, Emma it's time to start. Sean, I think you better go back to the waiting room while this happens." The doctor instructed.

Sean started to get up but Emma wouldn't let go of him. She was still a little panicked from what happened.

"Sean where are you going? Sean you can't leave! You can't leave me!"

"Em, it's ok. I'm just going into the waiting room so you can get examined now." Sean said in a soft soothing voice.

"Emma, it's always better if you're alone during the examination because you have to tell the truth. And you might not if your boyfriend is in the room." The doctor told her.

"Sean and I don't keep secrets. I'll tell the truth. I have nothing to hide and nothing to be ashamed of. Please let him stay!" Emma pleaded with the doctor.

The doctor sighed.

"Ok, fine. But you have to tell the truth!"

"Like she said we don't keep secrets." Sean said as he took his seat back next to Emma. She laid her head on his shoulder. The doctor started the examination while a police officer asked her what happened.

"Ok Ms. Nelson, do you know the guy who attacked you?" The police officer asked.

"Yes, I know him through my good friend Jimmy. His name is Derrick Whitman (I just made up his last name because I have no clue)."

"Ok, Ms. Nelson you'll have to tell me exactly what happened." The officer asked.

"Well Sean and I were at a party at my friend's house. It started getting late and people were starting to leave. Sean and I were talking in the kitchen when someone he knew from one of his classes asked him to help carry his drunk friends to his car. Sean left to help and I stayed in the kitchen. That was when Derrick came up to me and started talking. He's has a crush on me for a while. He asked me on a date last Monday. I told him no and that I had a boyfriend. I thought maybe he'd get the hint and leave me alone after that. But then he came back up to me at the party. He started talking about a movie or something. I tried to quickly drink my drink so I could make getting another one an excuse to leave. But by the time I had finished it, I felt completely trashed. I don't know why though, I only had two drinks the whole night. And I asked Derrick to help me find Sean. He took my arm and helped me walk somewhere. But after that I don't remember much else, except the attack. I must have passed out."

"Ok. Ms. Nelson did you see Derrick slip anything into your drink?"

"No….if I did I wouldn't have drank it."

"I mean do you think of any time that you left or turned your back to the drink? Left it unattended?"

"Um…OH! I remember now. Derrick knocked my purse off of the table! I bent down to pick it up."

"Well it's very possible that he could have slipped the drug into your drink while you were picking up your purse."

"Well we're done examining you now Emma. You weren't raped. Sean must have gotten there just in time. But you do have some injuries. So I suggest that you take it easy for a while. You can go home as soon as the officer is finished with his questions. I'll give your mother some sleeping pills that you can take to help you sleep." The doctor said taking off his gloves and leaving the room.

"Ms. Nelson do you plan on pressing charges against Mr. Whitman?" The officer asked.

Emma had a short flashback of Derrick hitting her and ripping at her clothes.

"I want him to get what he deserves for what he did to me. I want to press charges." Emma said.

Sean squeezed Emma's hand when she said that.

"Ok, I'll send this to the police station. You'll have to get a lawyer. The station will let him know what's going to happen." The police officer put his hat back on and left the room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok I know this chapter is really short. I'm really sorry. I've been sick lately. I'll try to update the next chapter soon. R&R.


	24. Chapter 24

Ok I know it's been taking me forever to update but like I said I'm working on another story right now, which should be up soon on this site. In the last chapter, I never said what happened to everyone else while Emma was being examined so that's what this chapter is going to be about.

Chapter 24

Scene-By the Hospital Vending Machines. Alex went to get her Ellie and Craig something to drink. No one else wanted anything. Jay followed her, hoping to talk about what happened earlier in the night. Alex put in some money and pressed a button when Jay came up behind her.

"Hey."

"Hey." Alex said trying not to cry.

"So about what happened earlier…"

A Dr. Pepper falls out of the pop machine. Alex takes it out of the slot and holds it in her hand. Alex puts in more money and presses another button.

"Yeah…" Alex said sucking in her tears.

"Look I think we need to talk about it." Jay told her.

Another Dr. Pepper falls out of the machine. Alex picks it up and puts in more money and presses another button.

"Why?" Alex said trying to hint to Jay that she definitely did NOT want to talk about it.

"Lexxi, we just had sex a few hours ago!" Jay said trying not to sound too upset.

Another Dr. Pepper falls out of the machine. Alex takes it out of the slot and then turns to face Jay for the first time in the conversation.

"I know, Jay. And it was a mistake. I told you that we weren't going to get back together…at least not yet…not until you have time to think about what you did and what you lost!"

"I know Lex, and I'm sorry…you know that! And—"Jay tried to say but Alex cut him off.

"But nothing, ok? It was just break up sex. That's the way I look at it anyways."

"But Alex I love you!"

"I love you too Jay. But it's over between us. You cheated on me. You betrayed me. And you lost my trust and respect that I ever had for you. I'm not saying never…but just not right now. Goodbye Jay." Alex said before sucking in her tears and walking back into the waiting room. Jay stood outside the door watching Alex plaster on a fake smile and give Craig and Ellie their Dr. Peppers. Jay sucked in his emotion as well. But he didn't have to plaster on a smile because, let's face it, Jay doesn't smile…at least not that much.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Scene-Bathrooms. Ashley just came out of the girl's bathroom and literally ran into Jimmy on his way out of the boy's bathroom.

"Oh sorry Ash."

"It's ok."

"So…uh…how long are we going to pretend like nothing happened?" Ashley asked looking up into Jimmy's eyes.

"I don't know Ash. I mean we had sex tonight. And…I have a girlfriend…well I did anyways…" Jimmy said.

"Yeah, I know. I mean you said you and Hazel were 'on a break' but that doesn't mean that you're officially broken up. And I get that. We just got carried away."

"Yeah, I know. We definitely got carried away. But I missed you Ash. I missed 'US'."

"I know Jimmy. I missed you too…and us. But we just can't do this. Hazel is my friend and we can't do this to her. No matter how much we want a relationship."

"I know Ash, but Hazel and I have been fighting so much lately. And I've always loved you Ashley."

"I've always loved you too."

Ashley leaned up and kissed Jimmy.

"Look Ash, I'm going to break up with Hazel, ok? I want to be with you."

Ashley smiled.

"Good. And I'm going to officially break up with Ali and move back to Degrassi. Because I've always wanted to be with you Jimmy."

Jimmy smiled. He leaned down and kissed Ashley again.

They both felt complete. Neither of them had felt that way in a long time…..


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

I'm SO SO SO SO SO SORRY! It's seems like it's been a year since I've written on this. I just go soooooo busy with stuff. But it's summer now and I've got more time to work. So I'm going to finish up this story with a few more chapters. It's basically just going to be what happens to Derrick, the other relationships, and of course with the semma. Haha. So here it goes.

Summary-It's been two months since Derrick attacked Emma. At first Emma started flinching every time Sean touched her and she started slowly falling apart. But then she had a good talk with Paige and Emma decided that she wasn't going to let Derrick ruin her life. She wasn't going to let him ruin her relationship with Sean. So she went to see Ms. Sauvé every day after school. It helped her a lot. And after about a month she was able to get back to being the old Emma. Sean was glad he finally got his girlfriend back. Emma was able to let Sean touch her without flinching. She was really doing well. And Sean was doing well because he knew Emma was going to make it through this. Paige and Spinner are going strong as well…it's almost as if they never broke up. Alex and Jay have slowly started talking again and stopped fighting so much. Jay is convinced that he has to be friends with Alex first, before they start their relationship again because that's how it happened the last time. And Alex is slowly but surely letting her barrier down and letting Jay earn back her trust. Jimmy officially broke up with Hazel and now he's back with Ashley. Hazel was heartbroken at first, but quickly got over it when her parents let her take some time off of school to study in Paris for a three month student exchange program. She'll be returning sometime next month. Ashley officially broke it off with Allistar and moved back to Degrassi to be with Jimmy. They've been going strong for the past two months. Craig and Ellie's relationship has been going great lately. But Ellie's been pushing Craig away because she's concerned that all Craig wants is sex. That's all they ever do anymore. Ellie was sure at first that Craig was the one for her and that they were each other's family. But now she's not so sure because in the life of Ellie Nash, nothing is perfect. Craig is starting to notice Ellie pushing him away but can't figure out why. Well that should just about cover it.

Scene-Degrassi Community School. Lunchtime. Emma is slowly walking towards the lunch room alone.

"Hey Em!" Ellie said coming up behind her.

"Oh hi Ellie." Emma said sort of zoning out.

"So how have you been doing lately with Sauvé?" Ellie asked concerned.

Emma smiled. Only Paige, Ellie, Craig, and Sean were allowed to ask her about her therapy sessions because they had all been through it. Except for Sean but she told Sean everything.

"Oh, they've been going good. She's really helping me get this whole thing sorted out in my head. And she's even helping get past some my past bad memories that I subconsciously haven't let go yet. So overall I'd say it's really good for me." She said smiling and knowing that she'd make it through.

"Past bad memories? Like what?"

Emma's smile faded.

"Like the shooting. And other stuff too…stuff that I thought I'd let go. I guess I'm still shaken about Jordan, that internet pedophile I told you guys about that one time. And Rick…well he definitely reminded me of Jordan in a way…and I think Derrick did too. That must have been why I didn't like either of them. And I also have some dad issues with Shane." Emma said letting out a long breath.

"Oh I'm sorry Em, I shouldn't have asked." Ellie said sympathetically.

"No El, it's fine really. You're one of my best friends. I tell you everything. Besides Sauvé said it helps when I talk about it with my friends or with my parents. And I have been lately. And it's really helping letting all of my feelings out. That way I don't fall apart again so easily." Emma said smiling to show Ellie that it was really ok.

Ellie smiled back.

"So how've you been lately El? We haven't talked about anything but…well you know…in a while."

Ellie's smiled faded.

"Ok I guess."

"El, this is me you're talking to. Tell me the truth."

"Alright, but you have to promise not to tell Craig. I know he's like your big brother and you just can't tell him!" Ellie said looking her straight in the eyes to let her know it was serious.

"Ok, El I promise I won't tell him. You know you can trust me."

Ellie smiled.

"I know."

Emma nudged her shoulder lightly with her own to let her know to go on.

"Ok well lately all Craig and I have been doing is having sex. It's all we ever do. We never just watch TV anymore. We can never just cuddle or do anything without sex. And it's got me thinking that maybe that's all Craig wants. I mean I know he loves me. But if all we do is have sex, maybe it's not that good of a relationship. Maybe sex is all we are. We're not Craig and Ellie anymore…we're just the couple that seems perfect but really…we don't even talk anymore. It's just…not the way it used to be." Ellie said stopping and looking down at the ground. She sucked in her tears.

Emma stopped also and looked over at her.

"Ellie I think this is a conversation you should be having with Craig. He loves you, El. I know he does. He's never been happier. And neither have you. You guys are meant to be, trust me. Just…just tell Craig what I told Sean a while back when the sex got to be too much. Just tell him you need a break from it all…and see where that gets you. If Craig can't live without it then you know that maybe he's not right for you. But if he can, then it proves even more that he loves you."

Ellie looked up at her and smiled.

"Thanks Em. I'll talk to Craig after school today."

Emma smiled and hugged her.

"Anytime. It's good to get the problems off of me for a while."

Emma and Ellie walk into the cafeteria. Emma sees Sean sitting with Craig and Jimmy. She pulls Ellie with her and walks up to them.

"Hey babe." Sean says as she approaches the table.

"Hey…where are the girls?" She asked sitting down next to him.

"Oh um they're in the bathroom doing something with their makeup." Jimmy said rolling his eyes.

Ellie laughed and sat down next to Emma. She made eye contact with Craig but he was mad that she wouldn't sit with him and he looked sadly down at his food.

"Well I forgot I told Marco I'd help him with that student council thing. See you guys later." Ellie said sighing sadly and looking at Craig before she left.

"What the hell was that about? There's no student council thing." Alex said coming up and sitting down where Ellie was sitting.

"She's mad at me." Craig said sadly.

Emma made sure not to look at Craig when he said that. He'd know she had a secret and Emma didn't want him to know what it was.

-X-

Scene-Sean's Apartment after school. He and Emma are sitting on his couch watching a movie.

"So what was with Craig and El at lunch today?" Sean asked putting his arm around Emma's shoulders. He smiled when she didn't flinch.

"Oh, who knows? Just weird Craig and Ellie stuff. You know how those two are." Emma said rolling her eyes. Sean laughed.

"I missed this Sean." Emma said leaning her head on his chest.

Sean knew that she meant things being normal again.

"I know I missed it too." He said leaning down and kissing her.

Emma kissed him back. Sean started to pull away knowing that Emma might now be able to handle a deep long kiss. But Emma put her hands on his head and pulled him back into it deepening the kiss. Sean was surprised but quickly recovered from it and kissed her harder. Emma leaned back on the couch and let Sean fall on top of her. Sean didn't want to pull away but he knew he had to.

"What's wrong?" Emma whispered breathlessly.

"Nothing…but Em…are you sure…I just…are you sure you're ready for this?" He said not meaning anything sexual really.

"Sean I'm not ready to have sex again!" She said her eyes widening.

"What? No of course not! I didn't mean that! I meant are you sure you're ready to be kissing like this…and to have me on top of you? I mean if you're having flashbacks or anything then we don't have to. Just please don't feel like you have to prove anything to me because you know you don't." He said looking her straight in the eyes.

Emma smiled.

"I know I don't. And I know I don't have to prove anything to myself either. I've been doing really good lately Sean. Sauvé has really been helping. And for the first time since we got back together, I really feel like everything is going to be ok. And I'm slowly starting to get over everything. And by everything I mean everything; Jordan, Shane, the shooting, and now Derrick. Sean I'm ready to start moving on. I'm ready to do this." She said putting her forehead on his.

Sean smiled.

"Ok but if you start to feel uncomfortable or you have even one flashback, promise me you'll stop me, okay?"

Emma smiled.

"Okay." She whispered before leaning up and kissing him.

-X-

So this is it for the first part. I'll try to post tomorrow night. But if I can't I'll definitely post more often. Again, I'm REALLY sorry I haven't posted in a while. So what do you think about this chapter? R&R and let me know!


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Ok so I'm posting again. YAY…I'm starting to post more! Go me, haha. Oh and before I start I wanted to thank Tammywammy for the review! It's nice to know that someone actually thinks my story is the best: P So thanks I'm glad you like it! And Ruby, yes Craig is a TOTAL sex maniac! But of course that's part of the Craig Manning charm! Well this part in the story will take place a week after the last post. And let's just say it's a Friday. And Emma has gotten a court order for her to appear for the sexual assault charges she pressed against Derrick. But she hadn't told anyone about it yet. She had decided on her own that she was over it and didn't want to bring it up again. She decided that she wasn't going to go. And she didn't tell anyone because she knew they'd try to change her mind. But she just kept telling herself that she was over it.

Scene-DCS. Free Period. Alex, Emma, and Ellie are all sitting outside the school on the stairs. Craig and Jay are sitting on the picnic tables over by the basketball court. Both groups can see each other and are obviously talking about the other group.

"I just can't believe him!" Ellie said staring at Craig coldly.

"Yeah I know, I can't believe he hasn't talked to you in a week! Why's the moron ignoring? Did you do something wrong?" Alex asked while filing her nails, trying to avoid Jay's stare.

Emma rolled her eyes at Alex's remark.

"No of course not! He just stopped talking to me after that awkward day at lunch when I left. And he won't return my calls. I tried talking to him in the hall earlier but he just ignored me!" Ellie snapped.

"Whoa, El no need to be all pissy to Alex. She just asked." Emma said looking up from her magazine.

Ellie sighed.

"I know, I'm sorry Lex. It's just that I'm really upset about this whole fight thing. What if I'm right? What if we just had too much sex and that's just not enough for him anymore? What if he wants to dump me?" Ellie said starting to cry.

"El, I'm sure that's not it. Just…when you left the café the other day Alex asked what that was all about. And then Craig said she's mad at me. And he looked really sad. So maybe he just thinks you're mad at him." Emma said patting her on the shoulder.

Ellie wiped away her tears and sighed.

"Maybe."

Scene- Craig and Jay's picnic table. Craig just got done explaining the whole thing to Jay.

"And I ignored her earlier."

Jay rolled his eyes.

"Craig incase I've never told you before, let me tell you now. You are a fucking moron! Why don't you just go talk to her? So she didn't want to sit with you one day at lunch. Big deal! She was probably just PMSing or something. What makes you think she's going to dump you?" Jay asked before taking a drink of his coke.

Craig rolled his eyes.

"Because the signs are all there. Something's wrong, I can tell. But she hasn't told me what it is! It's got to be that she wants to break up with me! Maybe if I ignore her, she won't." Craig said sadly.

"Well you haven't exactly given her a chance to tell you what's wrong, now have you? And even if you do ignore her so she doesn't break up with you, that'll backfire anyways. Because she'll think you want to break up with her and then you'll both end it thinking the other one wanted to break up. But really neither of you did!" Jay said sneaking a quick peak at Alex.

Craig sighed.

"I guess you're right."

"Look, Ellie's crying. And it's probably over you. So just go over and talk to her already!" Jay said pushing him off the bench.

Scene-Back to Ellie, Alex, and Emma.

"Here comes Craig. Maybe he'll want to talk." Emma said putting her magazine back in her bag.

"Hey, El. Can we talk?" Craig said shyly sitting next to her.

"Sure." Ellie whispered wiping away her silent tears.

"Well I'm going to go see Sean in shop. See you guys later." Emma said getting up and walking back into the school.

"Yeah and I'm going to go do something that needs to be done." Alex whispered, knowing that no one was listening. She sighed and started walking towards Jay.

Scene- DCS shop room. Sean is in the back of the shop room, which is the car garage. He's got his head underneath the front hood. Emma walks in and looks around. She sees that they're alone. She walks up behind him.

"So does this car have a huge backseat?" She whispered seductively in his ear. She laughed when his head hit the top of the hood. That's just the reaction she was looking for.

"OW! That hurt! Don't sneak up on me like that woman!" He said playfully while standing up straight and turning to look at her.

She giggled.

"I'm ever so sorry sir." Emma said sarcastically.

"Yeah well you shall pay!" Sean said before picking Emma up and carrying her towards the backseat of the car.

Emma giggled again.

"Oh well I guess I'll just have to pay then!" She said as he gently put her back on the ground.

"Guess so." He whispered before leaning over and kissing her.

He happily sighed into the kiss when she didn't flinch or pull back, but yet deepened the kiss. Ever since last week when she's let him kiss her and touch her he'd made sure she was comfortable whenever they kissed. So he let her make the first move. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. He put his hands around her small waist and pulled her even closer than she was. Emma felt like she was going to loose control. She didn't think she'd be ready to take the next step so soon. But right now she wasn't thinking about Derrick. Her body wasn't reflexing or pushing Sean away. The only thing she could think about was Sean. And the only thing she felt were his kisses. His wonderful, soft, passionate, loving kisses. And the only thing she wanted to do was let him make love to her. She pulled away breathless.

"Is something wrong?" Sean whispered looking at her.

"Absolutely nothing." Emma whispered back opening the door to the car's backseat.

She turned away from Sean and climbed in.

"Em what are you doing?" He said looking in at her.

"Come here." She whispered taking his hand and pulling him in the backseat with her.

Sean climbed in and shut the door behind him.

"Em what the he…" Emma pulled him into a deep kiss before he could get the whole sentence out.

When she pulled away she looked straight in his eyes as she unzipped his hoodie and pulled it off his shoulders.

"Um Em…what are you doing?" He said as he stopped her hands with his own.

"I'm moving on Sean." She said as she tried to continue what she was doing before.

"Whoa, Em slow down. Are you sure you're ready for this. Cause up until a week ago we couldn't even have a heated make out session without you flinching. And now…this…isn't it just too fast?" He asked, his voice filled his concern.

"I don't know Sean. I mean I didn't think I'd be ready to take it to the next step for a long time. But…lately…I've just…I haven't been getting any flashbacks. I can finally sleep normally again without having terrifying dreams. And I can finally let you kiss me and touch me without flinching. And I'm just ready to put this all behind me Sean. (Sean gave her a look) It's not like I feel like I have to prove something to myself. I just…I want to do this Sean. And I can do this." She told him looking straight in his eyes to let him know that everything really was ok.

Sean sighed.

"Ok…but if you start having flashbacks or if things start to get uncomfortable…please just let me know." He said, this time looking straight in her eyes to let her know that he didn't want her to be uncomfortable.

"Ok, I promise." She whispered before kissing him again. This time he didn't stop her as she pulled his hoodie all the way off.

Scene-Ellie and Craig on the DCS steps.

Craig sighed and looked over at her.

"El, what's going on? Do you want to break up with me?" He said sadly not looking at her face, scared of what he might see.

"What? Of course not! Where'd you get that idea?" She said putting her hand on his shoulder.

"Well that one day you didn't sit with me at lunch and things had been weird with you for a while. I just figured it was your silent way of letting me know something was wrong." He said looking up at her.

Ellie sighed sadly.

"Well something is wrong…but I don't want to break up with you! Is that why you've been ignoring me this past week?"

"Yeah, I just thought that if we didn't talk then you wouldn't have the chance to break up with me. I needed time to try and figure out what it was I did so I could fix it before you did break up with me."

"Craig, I love you too much to break up with you. And even if I did I sure as hell wouldn't just not tell you about it!"

"I know El…I guess I was just scared. I'm sorry." He said taking her hand.

Ellie smiled.

"I'm sorry too. If I would have just told you what was wrong then none of this would have ever happened." Ellie whispered before squeezing his hand.

"So then what is wrong El? You know you can tell me anything." He said silently praying that her dad didn't get relocated and that she would be moving half way across the world.

"It's just…lately Craig all we ever do is have sex. We can't do anything without that getting in the way. We never just watch movies anymore, or cuddle, or just go to the Dot for a date. We're always around other people and when we're not we're screwing. And it's just…not the way it used to be. Is sex really all you want Craig? Cause if it is…then this relationship…it's just…not going to work." Ellie said sucking back a sob.

Craig sighed sadly before moving his hand to her cheek.

"Is that really what you think? I mean yeah, sex is…amazing. Especially with you. But that's not all I want! I love you so much Ellie! Please don't think that. If…if it'll make you feel better than we won't have sex anymore. We'll go on dates and stuff like we use to. I promise…just please don't end this. Please. I can live without it really. I love you too much to let sex ruin out relationship!" Craig said sincerely looking into her eyes.

Ellie smiled.

"Thanks for understanding Craig." She whispered before pulling him into a hug.

"Of course, just promise me that next time you won't be so scared to talk to me." Craig whispered in her ear.

"I promise."

Scene-Picnic table Jay is sitting at. Alex has just walked up.

"Hey, is this seat taken?"

Jay looked up at her and smiled.

"It is now." He said sliding over and patting the bench.

Alex smiled before sitting down.

"Things are so screwed up lately." She whispered, not looking at him.

Jay sighed.

"I know, first us…then the thing with Em, and now this weirdo Ellie and Craig stuff." He said staring into space just like Alex was.

"Yeah…well Emma seems to be doing better. And from the looks of Ellie and Craig's tonsil hockey they seem to be doing better." Alex said laughing at the sight of Ellie and Craig passionately making out on the steps.

Jay looked over and laughed.

"Yep…everything seems to be going fine for everyone…except us." Jay said looking at her this time.

Alex sighed sadly.

"Yeah…I know. Look, Jay…what you did…it's just…it's unforgivable. But I told you I'd be willing to give you another chance because I love you. And it's going to take a long time to earn back all the trust that you lost when you cheated on me."

"I know Alex. That's why I've been trying to be your friend first. I've been trying to earn it all back. And I know it'll take a long time. And I'm willing to accept that." He said looking into her eyes once again.

Alex smiled.

"I know. And I know that you've done a lot of growing up in the past few months. I guess what I'm trying to say is…Jay I want us…I want us back. I want us to go back to the way things were."

Jay smiled.

"You mean…"

"Yeah, I want us to get back together!"

Jay smiled wider and pulled her into a hug.

"This doesn't mean I completely forgive you, you know?" Alex said smirking as she pulled back from the hug and pulled him into a kiss.

After a few minutes he pulled back.

"I know."

Scene-DCS Shop Garage. Backseat of a random car Sean is fixing. Sean's now shirtless. And Emma is too. Sean moves his up her stomach and rests it right below her bra. Sean's kissing her neck and she's sighing in content.

"You're so sexy." He whispered in her ear.

Emma started to giggle but stopped when a flashback came into her mind.

"_You're so sexy." Derrick harshly whispered at her while he forced her onto the bed. She screamed and tried to defend herself as he ripped at her clothing._

"NO!" Emma screamed before pushing Sean off of her and sitting up.

"Em? Em, it's ok it's me." He whispered scared to touch her.

"I told him to stop…but he wouldn't Sean. He just kept hitting me and pulling at my clothes. He just…wouldn't stop." She whispered before collapsing in Sean's lap and crying into his chest.

"I know Em. I know. It's ok. It'll all be alright." Sean said trying to comfort her.

"I'm sorry Sean, I thought I was ready. But I'm not." She mumbled into his chest.

"Em, it's ok. I told you we didn't have to do this." He said pulling her head up and wiping away some of her tears.

"I know. I just…I thought I was over it. But I'm not…and I won't be until he pays for what he did to me. I'm…I'm going through with the charges. I'm going to court on Monday. I'm going to make him pay." Emma said sucking in her tears and taking a deep breath.

"I knew you'd go through with it!" Sean said smiling at her.

"What? But how did you even know I'd gotten the court notice?" She asked confused.

"Um Em, you left it lying out on your desk…visible for anyone to read. I saw it when I was in your room waiting for you to get ready to go to the Dot last weekend. I saw it lying there and I read it. So I put the puzzle together in my head. But I knew you'd eventually go through with it."

"How'd you know I'd go through with it?"

Sean smiled.

"Cause you're Emma Nelson…and you can do anything. And sometimes Emma Nelson gets scared and runs away from her problems…but in the end she never backs down from what she believes in. And in the end she always does what's right." Sean said as he put his hand on her cheek.

Emma smiled.

"Will you go with me and my mom Sean? Will you be there fighting through it with me?" She whispered.

Sean smiled back at her.

"I'll always be there."

-X-

Ok so what do you think? R&R and let me know! Oh and I wanted to tell all of my readers about a new Semma that I've been working on. It's about the summer before season four. It's when Sean has to work on Simpson's car and things start to heat up for he and Emma again. But when Ellie's cutting gets in the way…what will happen? Well here's a preview of it. Let me know if you think I should post it.

---

What ever REALLY happened during the summer when Sean had to work on Simpson's car? Who's to say Emma and Sean never rekindled their heat. We all know that their kiss in White Wedding was the most intense moment on Degrassi, so says the-n. And we all know their "cleaning the ravine" scene won best make out. They're the couple that's had the most break ups and make ups all through out Degrassi history. What if Emma and Sean apologized for what happened and decided to become friends again? Who's to say Sean isn't the lonely mechanic and that Emma isn't the other woman? If I were in the same situation…I'm not sure I could watch someone as hot as Sean work all day long, shirtless, sweating, and in the summer heat without grabbing him and kissing him…irregardless of what he may have done. So with this story, we'll travel back to the summer after season 3. We'll add in the passionate summertime affair that Degrassi overlooked. And we'll change Degrassi character's lives forever.

---

So what do you think? Should I post it?


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Ok so now that I got some of the other couples out of the way I can focus more on the Sean/Em part of the story. I definitely want to finish this story up so I can start on my TWO new ones I want to post on this site. One of them is the preview I posted in the last chapter. And the other one takes place during season 5 sometime. So I guess that means there are only a few more chapters in this story. That saddens me…I remember when I first started this story. Well anyways…this chapter is going to be about Emma's day in court. I know I'm kind of rushing these last few chapters…so I'm sorry if it doesn't seem like it's good enough. But at least I'm finishing the story! Well here's the next chapter. Oh and it's the day of the hearing. And everyone knows about it.

Scene-Emma's bedroom. Her alarm just went off. She pushed snooze, groaned and pulled the covers over her head. She heard a laugh from the stairs.

"Don't laugh at me, Sean." She groaned into her pillow.

Sean just laughed again and moved towards her bed.

"Well it was just so funny…besides you have to get up and get ready. We have to leave in an hour." He said pulling her covers off of her.

Emma groaned again and buried her face in her pillow.

Sean sighed.

"Em, please don't tell me you're having second thoughts about this again." He said lying next to her on the bed.

Emma sighed and rolled over to face him.

"Well kind of. I mean I want to make Derrick pay for what he did to me…but I just wish I didn't actually have to go and see him. I just…I wish I didn't have to go through this."

"I know, baby, I know. I just wish I could take all your pain away." He said slightly touching her face with his hand.

Emma smiled sadly.

"Me too."

"So do you think you'll be ok to go today? I just…I just want you to be able to put this all behind you."

Emma smiled.

"Me too….guess I better start getting ready then."

Sean smiled back at her.

"That's my girl."

Scene-The Dot. Ellie, Craig, Alex, Jay, and Paige are all sitting at a booth.

"Weren't Emma and Sean supposed to be here? I thought this was going to be like a 'good luck' breakfast or something for Em." Alex said as Spin handed everyone a menu.

"Yeah, it was but Sean called me a little bit ago. Apparently Em had a bit of a freak out this morning and he's scared if he pushes it too much that she'll bolt and drop the charges. So I told him just to forget about it and that we'd see them at the trial." Paige said before leaning up to kiss Spinner good morning.

"But I thought we couldn't go to the trial without an adult or whatever." Jay said rolling his eyes as he patted Spinner on the head.

"Dude don't…" Spin replied to Jay's little head pat.

"Yeah but Joey is going to meet us here and take us to the trial after Snake, Spike, Emma, and Sean leave." Craig said taking a sip of his orange juice.

"Oh…ok. Well guess we better eat and just hope Emma wins. Cause if she doesn't….I'll beat the snot outta that assface." Jay said imitating punching someone in the air.

Scene-The Courthouse. Emma, Sean, Spike, and Snake have just arrived. They're standing on the steps. (AN: Like in Ghost in the Machine. Some of the court stuff is going to be just like Paige's trial.) Spike and Snake are walking ahead of Emma and Sean with Emma's lawyer.

"So…are you sure you're going to be ok in there Em?" Sean asked for what seemed like the millionth time.

"Yeah, as ok as I'll ever be. (Sean gave her a look) Don't worry I won't have a breakdown or anything." She said trying to reassure him.

"How can you be so sure?" Sean whispered, now getting scared for her.

"Cause I'm Emma Nelson…and I can do anything." She said smiling at him.

Sean smiled back.

"Well then let's go Emma 'I can do anything' Nelson. Let's face this thing."

Emma smiled.

"You read my mind."

Scene-The Courtroom. Emma is sitting with her lawyer on the right side of the room. And Derrick is sitting with his on the left. Emma's parents are sitting behind her. Alex, Ellie, Craig, Jay, Paige, and Spin are all sitting in the row behind Emma's parents. Sean is sitting beside Spike for support. Sean knows that when he hears the details of this thing that it'll take everything he has to restrain himself from beating Derrick to a bloody pulp. He sees Spike as a mother figure. And he knows that Spike and Emma are probably the only people that would be able to calm him down. So she promised she'd try to calm him down if he started to feel out of control. Tracker has just walked into the courtroom. Emma turns around and sees him take a seat next to Sean. She smiles and waves at him.

"Sorry I'm late, kid." Tracker whispers at her.

"It's ok…just glad you're here." She whispered back before turning to face the front.

The judge just walked into the room.

((AN: Not really sure how these things go with the judges and all so I'm just going to wing it.))

"Everyone rise." The bailiff said.

Everyone rose…and then sat again once the judge did.

"This is the hearing of Emma Nelson versus Derrick Whitman due to sexual assault charges." The judge said while looking down at some papers.

((AN: Let's just say that Derrick's lawyer's name is Mr. Thompson. And Emma's lawyer's name is Mr. Windom. And again….no idea how this court stuff goes.))

"Mr. Windom you may precede with questioning." The judge said pointing at Emma's lawyer.

Emma's lawyer stood up and picked up some bags full of evidence.

"I'd like this evidence to be put on record. This (holds up a bag) is a shirt that was worn by Ms. Nelson the night of the 'incident'…it's all torn (hands bag to the jury), this (holds up bag) is a medical report of Ms. Nelson's from the night of the 'incident' (hands bag to jury), and this (holds up last bag) is the police report filed the night of the 'incident'. (Hands bag to jury). Now I'd like to call Emma Nelson to the stand."

The judge nods and Emma stands up. The bailiff swears her in and she sits down in the stand. She nervously looks at Sean. She tries to smile at her to reassure her that everything will be ok. She slightly nods to let him know that she's ok.

"Ms. Nelson can you tell us in your words exactly what happened that night?" Emma's lawyer asks her.

Emma nods.

"Ok…well Derrick had been friends with my good friend Jimmy. And I had starting noticing that he had developed a crush on me. But I didn't think anything of it…I just figured he'd get over it. But a few days before the party he asked me on a date. And I said no. Not only because I had a boyfriend, but also because…well he just wasn't…my type. So then a few days later there was a party at my friend Paige's house. My boyfriend, Sean, and I went together. We were together pretty much the whole night. And then near the end of it one of Sean's friends from his shop class asked him to help take his drunk friends to the car. Sean said he'd help and told me he'd be right back. Not too long after Sean left, Derrick came up to me and started talking to me about some movie or something. He knocked my purse off the table. I bent down to pick it up. And then he went on talking about the movie. I just starting to drink my drink fast so I could have getting another one as an excuse to leave. But a few minutes later I started feeling really sick…and really dizzy. So I tried to leave to go find Sean. But then Derrick said he was upstairs…and then… (Emma starts to tear up) some of this is kind of blurry from there on out. But I do have occasional flashbacks of him hitting me. And I remember him trying to force himself on me. And…I'm sorry it's just kind of blurry." Emma finished wiping away stray tears.

Emma's lawyer nods his head.

"No further questions your honor." He said before taking his seat.

The judge nodded.

"Mr. Thompson you may precede your questioning." The judge said.

Derrick's lawyer stood up.

"Ms. Nelson was there alcohol at this party?" Derrick's lawyer asked Emma.

"Yes." She whispered.

"Yes? Well were you drinking any of that alcohol?" Derrick's lawyer asked smirking.

Emma looked down, ashamed.

"Yes, I was." She whispered.

"You were? Well is it possible that you really were drunk? Is it possible that my client was just trying to help you up the stairs and that you were just dreaming the rest? Imagining it?"

Emma looked up at him, with anger in her eyes.

"No, it's not possible. I had only 2 drinks the entire night. It takes at least four to get me drunk. And Sean was not upstairs, he was still outside. Derrick knew that because he saw him walk off."

"And you're saying that you had no consent in this act whatsoever?"

"I said no….I said no over and over again. And he just wouldn't stop." Emma said starting to get teary again.

"Ms. Nelson did my client hold a gun to your head, or a knife to your throat? Did he have a weapon of any kind?"

"No." Emma answered almost defeated.

"Well can you tell me how my client could have possibly hurt you so badly? You're taller than he is. And he's not as strong as some."

"He…he drugged me. It says so in the medical report." Emma said starting to gain her strength back.

"No, someone drugged you that night. How are you so sure that it was my client? How are you so sure that it wasn't your boyfriend who was 'by your side all night'?" Mr. Thompson asked smirking.

"Because, not only would my boyfriend never do that, but my drink was only out of my sight once that night. And it was went I bent down to pick up my purse. When Derrick was standing beside me."

Derrick's lawyer sighed, defeated. But then thought of something.

"Ms. Nelson how many men have you had sex with?"

Emma's lawyer stands up.

"Objection! Your honor that's irrelevant."

The judge nodded and went to speak but Emma interrupted her.

"Actually, I'd like to answer that! One person. I've only ever slept with one person, and I've been in love with that person since I was twelve. That's five years. I'd barely known Derrick for five minutes. It took five years for me to be able to trust someone enough, to love someone enough, and to share my soul with someone enough to actually give my virginity to him. And I'm still with that guy to this day. What makes you think I would intend to fuck some guy I'd just met upstairs at a house party when the guy I was in love with was just outside?" Emma practically screamed into the microphone.

Sean smiled at her.

"_That's my girl." _He thought to himself.

Emma's parents has surprised looks on their faces as but tried not to let it show.

Derrick's lawyer was completely dumbfounded.

"No further questioning your honor." He mumbled as he sat down.

((AN: Let's just pretend that no one else has to be called to the stand.))

"The jury will be given a lunch break to decide a verdict. Court will resume in two hours." The judge said before hitting her gavel (I think that's what they're called) and walking out of the room.

Scene-Lunch break. Emma's parents brought everyone to The Dot for lunch. Emma was just looking sadly down at her food and picking at it. Sean looked up and noticed.

"Hey, Em why don't we go for a walk?" Sean asked getting up and taking her hand.

"Ok…" Emma whispered getting up and letting Sean lead her out of restaurant.

Sean led her over to a bench outside of the Dot. They both sat down.

"Em, I am so proud of you." He said touching her cheek with his hand.

Emma smiled sadly.

"Sean I'm so embarrassed. Now the whole courtroom knows we had sex. My parents and Tracker…Derrick and the judge…and the jury. Everyone thinks I'm a slut….and that's why I'm going to lose." Emma whispered sadly.

"What? Em, no of course not! No one thinks you're a slut! Your parents will understand. I mean, come on Em just like you said…we've been in love since you were twelve and I was thirteen. And Tracker would NEVER think you were a slut Em. If anything he's proud of us for being able to be so in love that we could have lost our virginity to each other. And who the fuck cares what the judge and everyone thinks? Because I know that you're not a slut…anyone that matters knows." He said reassuringly.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. I'm sorry Sean…I just…I'm just nervous about the verdict." Emma said wrapping her arms around his neck and hugging him.

Sean nodded.

"I know, and don't worry about it. It's not like you planned freak boy attacking you."

Emma smiled up at him.

"You know I meant what I said in there Sean." She whispered.

Sean smiled back at her.

"I know."

Scene-Everyone is back in the courtroom in the same place they were before. The judge has just come in and sat down.

"The jury has reached the verdict. And the jury finds Derrick Whitman guilty of sexual assault and use of a date rape drug. Mr. Whitman will serve four years in a juvenile center until he reaches the age of 18." The judge slams her gravel and leaves the room.

Emma's smiled is so huge. She jumps up.

"Sean I did it!"

Sean smiles and pulls her into his arms.

"I know, baby, I know! I've never been so proud of you Em!" He said slightly twirling her around. He sets her gently down on the ground. Everyone else hovers around her and congratulates her.

"Ok, Em. Party at our house to celebrate! Caitlin's already got it all set up. She flew in just for it!" Spike said excitedly hugging her daughter.

"That's great mom! And um…about before…."

"Don't worry about it Em. We'll talk about it later. Let's just celebrate!" Spike said pulling her daughter out of the courtroom.

-X-

So what do you think? R&R and let me know! Only two more chapters left! Do you think I should set the last chapter 10 years in the future to let you all know where everyone is now? Let me know!


End file.
